I'm Just Your Problem
by HotTopicLuver
Summary: Azula finally discovers the truth about her mother's disappearance and after gaining this knowledge she decides to take revenge against the woman who brought her into the world. But will she be able to carry out her mission? Will Ursa ever be able to tell her first born daughter how much she loves her? Will Azula accept the fact that there are people who love and want to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Just Your Problem Chapter 1**

 **I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of its characters or the title or the song "I'm Just Your Problem" by Rebecca Sugar**

 ***This fanfiction is not related to Adventure Time I was listening to this song while thinking of this story idea and it stuck**

I ran through the land known as Hira'a while knowing that my brother and the Water Tribe peasant were hot on my trail. But that didn't matter to me now, especially after I discovered the truth. I ran quicker towards the house that belonged to the couple Noren and Noriko… no not Noriko… Ursa. She was right under our noses the whole time mocking us with her façade. Not only that but the fact that she had a child with that peasant, a daughter of a things! The audacity!

"How dare she mock me!" I mumbled under my breath.

Kiyi. That was the child's name. The child of Noren, or Ikem as he had been previously called in the past, and Ursa. I knew there was a reason why she couldn't stand the child the moment I first saw her and now I knew the reason. She was the daughter that Mother had always desired in me. She was everything sweet and nice wrapped into a package while I am a package full of hate and anger. She has the life that I always desired… she has everything I wanted in my life!

"Let's see how that child feels when her mother leaves her," I said. "I'll make sure she feels the same pain I felt when that happens. Only this time mother will be gone… for goo. I will see to that."

Mother will feel my wrath as well; she will be punished to the fullest extent of my anger. How dare she play house and make a new family for herself while I stayed locked up in the palace being properly "educated" by father to do his dirty work and in the nut house. Not only that but she made the whole situation easier on herself by forgetting me! She figured that forgetting about her responsibilities as a mother to her other children would put her a step closer to happiness. That selfish woman!

"It is time for this nightmare to end," I stated as I reached my destination.

I saw the little house; I saw the "family" sitting down together and eating dinner as a family. Look at the way she tends to the child, making sure her face is not dirty and that she eats with her mouth closed. How sickening! She doesn't even realize that she has other children out there that have been affected by her decision to leave the palace. Oh I didn't forget that the husband helped her act out this façade either, he will be the last one I finish off. He thought that he could waste my time by feeding me lies about the whereabouts of mother just so he could continue living the façade. He will pay!

It is then that I see Zuzu and the Water Tribe peasant make their way toward the house; thankfully they didn't take the same path as me. They were conversing with each other; no doubt they were taking about me. Zuzu knocks on the door while the other starts patrolling around the house. Noren answers the door and invites him in, I see the child embrace him in a welcoming hug.

"She doesn't even know... she doesn't know that her 'mother' already has children beside her," I said.

The door closes and Zuzu joins the family for dinner, the other boy is still walking around the house while looking in all directions. Trying to make sure I don't get the drop on them. Knowing Zuzu he's not going to tell mother who she really is, he's too good to destroy another's 'happiness.' Even if it means he'll never see her again as mother… our mother.

"But I'm not good… I'm not… anything relating to good," I cry to myself. "But at least I can finally rid myself of her presence after this."

I came on this journey to find mother and now that I've found her I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago. I charged towards the house, the peasant sees me coming and stands in a defense position. I let out my firebending by punching in his direction; he dodges then swings his boomerang at me. I dodged it and let out another blast of fire at him then another, hoping to divert his attention away from the house. After this I propelled myself into the air using my firebending, I landed on the roof.

The peasant quickly turns his attention back to me and manages to climb to the top. He tries to block me from using my firebending; however I decided to use my other method of fighting off the enemy. Lighting generation. I motioned my hands and produced the lighting; I was prepared to strike him until I thought of another idea. Instead I placed my strike into the roof of the house. The roof collapsed beneath the both of us and we fell into the house, I see that Zuzu is still inside the house. I let out a kick his is direction as a way for him to back off. I landed on the table.

Finally I saw her. The woman who pretended to be another was sitting right before me with a look of terror and shock on her face. The man and child stood on the other side, the child in her father's arms. I turned my attention back at my real target.

"At last! I've finally found you! Oh how I've longed for this moment for years!" I yelled at her.

"Mommy!" the child screamed.

I felt my anger boil even more as she said that, she's not only your mother you stupid brat! Focus Azula!

"Tell me Mother, did you have another daughter to torment me? Or was it because your last daughter became a monster?" I yelled.

The peasant tried to stop me by throwing his boomerang, unfortunately it managed to hit me on my head. It stunned me long enough for the man and child to be escorted out by the peasant, mother tried to get away as well. I wouldn't let that happen I quickly jumped at her; I managed to grab hold of her and pushed her back into a wall. The elephant rat had finally been cornered by the cat owl!

"I'm ending this!" I exclaimed to my corned victim, my firebending charged in my hand waiting for the inevitable.

Mother insisted that she didn't know what I was talking about but I wasn't a fool. She wasn't fooling me, Zuzu tried to talk me into letting her go. It was too late. I'm making my choice. It was then that I felt a warm hand touch my cheek. It was her hand.

"If I really am your mother… then I'm sorry I didn't love you enough," she quietly stated as her eyes were filled with tears.

I just stood there, shocked couldn't even begin to describe the emotions that were running through my head. Without realizing it or meaning to tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't let them fall but the fact that they were there was painful and humiliating enough. Father had always taught me that a true warrior never shows their emotions, they never let their feelings cloud their judgment. Yet that's what I was doing right now. Father was right I am a failure.

Zuzu knocked me out of the way; a firebending battle broke out between us neither one of us getting injured. I tried my lighting again only for it to be redirected at me, it knocked me back into a piece of furniture. I tried to talk Zuzu into letting me finish what I came here to do but instead he insists that it was his destiny to rule over the Fire Nation. Even when I pulled out the letter to try to persuade him but he just rebuked me. He placed the crown on his head as he said this to me. Mother stood behind him watching with interest.

"Azula our relationship is so messed up, it's always been that way in the past," he said then his face held a sad expression. "I know it will probably be like that in the future as well… but that doesn't change the fact they we are siblings. You are and will forever be my sister."

My words failed me. Zuzu… Zuko… my brother… the Prince of the Fire Nation… the current Fire Lord.

"Shut up," I said softly then let out another attack.

I made a run for it with Zuko and mother behind me, Zuko was yelling for me to stop. In my haste I ended up dropping the letter but I didn't care at this point. He even pleaded for me to come back, insisting that he only wanted to help me. Help me? I knew that I was a hopeless cause… I finally realize that now. I have no hope and no future… I am a nobody.

"You're still the same Zuzu; even in your moments of weakness you still hold strength. While I…" I didn't finish my sentence as I continued my run with tears falling in the wind.

I heard Mother say yell something to Zuko but I didn't understand what she was saying. I ran back into the forest that I had found myself running through earlier. This time I felt as if I was going to break, I didn't get the chance to carry out my task. I failed once again but this time it really stung. Once again my mother cheated me… she cheated my big time in my conquest for revenge. I never got to complete my statement to Zuko… I never got to tell him how I felt about myself.

"I'm just your problem."

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Just Your Problem Chapter 2**

 **I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of its characters or the title or the song "I'm Just Your Problem" by Rebecca Sugar**

 ***This fanfiction is not related to Adventure Time I was listening to this song while thinking of this story idea and it stuck**

"I'm just your problem."

I ran quicker through the woods, getting hit by several branches and scratched in the process. Tears and sweat beaded down my face but I didn't try to wipe them away. There was no point, they would just come out again and continue to mock me. That's when I felt my foot hit the root of a tree, tripped and feel down a hill. I stopped rolling and manage to come to a stop, I didn't feel a thing… there was no feeling in my body whatsoever. I felt like I was too weak to even feel my failure and pain.

"Some firebender I turned out to be."

I stood up from the cold and hard ground, leaves and twigs falling out of my hair as I did. I looked around the woods to see if there was any sign of Zuko or the others… there wasn't. My legs guided me to a river not too far from where I landed; I sat on one of the rocks next to it. I just stared at the water… I marveled how clear and untamed it was. It was free to do whatever it wanted… unlike me. I always felt like I had no choice in becoming the person I was today. Everything had always been handed to me whether it was training, weapons and those luxuries that fitted a princess. Father had taught me that the best way to motivate people was through fear that was the only way to protect myself from being hurt. Oh how that worked out for me.

I lost everything that day Zuko and the Avatar's girlfriend challenged me in an Agni Kai in order to secure the crown of the Fire Nation. However, I already knew everything was unraveling even before them. It started when Mai and Ty Lee betrayed me, then when my own father ending up leaving my side. Then to my own mental state… everything was unraveling. Everything that was within my reach suddenly faded away.

"I have nothing… I've always the one showered with complaints about being a prodigy, I've always been the one who was favored by Father and I've always been the one who was perfect. And yet look at me… I have nothing to show for it."

Nothing… nothing good at least. All I had was the scars from my time in the insane asylum, from the times I tried to hurt myself or from the times I tried to hurt my mother's hallucination. There were times when I thought Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee or the Avatar Team were in my cell with me, I tried to attack them too but alas reality would sink in too late. The worst hallucinations were of my father, every time he appeared he would say hurtful words to me. He mock me for my failures and fill my head with his insults, he most hurtful thing he had ever said to me during these times were that he wished I was never born. They had to keep me a straight jacket most of the time but it was futile I always found I way to hurt myself no matter what.

"And yet Zuko… the Zuko who would always run to Mother, the Zuko who our father wished my never born and the Zuko who suffered heavily the punishment of disgracing the Fire Lord. He got a happy ending… he got the crown and the Fire Nation… he got friends… he got the one relative who cared for him back at his side."

He has everything to show for it! Looking at him made me hate myself even more. Wherever I failed he succeeded. I hit the water with my fist; it splashed on my face and onto my outfit. It was cold but I welcomed the feeling, it felt refreshing to me. I stared at my reflection… I saw the torment and suffering behind it. It changed to my father's face.

Azula! You have failed me yet again! I should have known better than to put my faith and pride in you. You're no better than that worthless brother of yours!

"Father… I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean too… I tried… I really tried…" I gasped.

Trying is not the same as succeeding you foolish girl!

I could taste the saltiness of my tears as they reached my mouth.

Look at yourself you're crying over this! How disappointing… you have failed me for the last time Azula!

I couldn't take his hurtful words anymore I slammed my fist into the water again, then again, then again. I didn't stop until I was sure he was gone… until the pain was gone. I stopped and started to breathe heavily, my tears were mixed with the freshwater along with my sweat. It was over, he was gone… for now. As long as I was insane I couldn't get away from him.

I no longer had the love of either one of my parents. Mother chose to abandon me years ago and start a new family with a new husband and daughter. Father chose to leave me when I failed to stop Zuko from taking over as Fire Lord. Who was there left to love me… it would be impossible for anyone to at this point. I'm just a problem. A problem with no solution.

"A dirty… disgusting… hopeless… stupid… flawed… worthless… problem."

I buried my face into my hands and let out all the years' worth of pain I had kept bottled inside. It felt as if my soul was being sucked out of my body as my tears escaped my eyes. I felt the wind brushed up against me and the leaves hit my body with a gentle touch. I shivered a little bit then laid down, once I felt comfortable I just watched as the nature around me move in a sooth dance as the night slowly began to become morning. I realized that I hadn't gotten any sleep at all since every time I closed my eyes I dreamt of Mother when she had her old face. The face I had come to fear and loathe due to what it could due to me if I allowed her in.

I decided to take my chances and let sleep fall over me like a blanket, the moon being my only guardian at the moment.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Just Your Problem Chapter 3**

 **I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of its characters or the title or the song "I'm Just Your Problem" by Rebecca Sugar**

 ***This fanfiction is not related to Adventure Time I was listening to this song while thinking of this story idea and it stuck**

I woke up when the sun was in the sky completely; my eyes were forced open by the bright light. My body was sore from lying down on the ground, everything ached. At least I didn't feel numb anymore, though I didn't know whether or not that was a good thing. I stretched my limbs out then stood up.

"Now what do I do?"

No matter what I did it seemed like there would be something to blow up in my face. I could go back to Zuko and let him take me back to nut house or I could just live in these woods for the rest of my life but then I would have to live with the constant reminder that my mother lived not too far from here.

"I'm so tired of this," I mumble. "I'm just so tired."

Just then a low sound emitted from my stomach, the growling sensation of hunger. I clutched my stomach then saw the answer to my hunger predicament swimming in the river. Fish! There was a decent sized branch next lying next to the river, I slowly grabbed it then calculated the right moment to strike. Strike! The fish now hung on the edge of the branch; it wiggled a little before stopping. I used my other hand to start a fire and place the speared fish over it. Smoke was emitting from its now cooked body and it was ready for eating. I didn't even blow on in to cool it down I just shoved in into my mouth, I didn't even realize that I was that hungry. It burned my mouth a little but I could care less at the moment. The fish was gone in under ten minutes and my stomach was content.

"Well that was certainly something interesting," I said as I laid back down and placed my arms behind my head.

I watched as the clouds drifted by and cover the sun every once in a while. I felt strangely relaxed right now, who knew something so simple, could be so effective. I pondered what Zuko had told me before I ran off.

Azula our relationship is so messed up, it's always been that way in the past.

Way to admit the obvious Zuko! Thanks for summing up our relationship.

I know it will probably be like that in the future as well… but that doesn't change the fact they we are siblings. You are and will forever be my sister.

Yeah I knew that too… as much as I hate to admit it. No matter how much we went at each other's throats Zuko would always be my brother. If was true then Ozai would always be my father… and Ursa… would always be my mother. The blood Zuko and I shared came from those two even if there was no real love between them. Maybe that was the kind of love this family was capable for giving expect for the relationship between Zuko and Mother. Maybe that's why I couldn't stand to look at the both of them when they were together all those years ago. They gave each other real love… while Father only used his relationship with me to further his agenda. I'm in no position to judge though since I'm guilty of the same thing.

Mother showed real love to those she cared about… I wasn't one of those people. I accepted that a long time ago, to her I was a monster. That's another thing I will never deny … but still that didn't lessen the pain. I stood back up and began to walk next to the flowing river, I wasn't going anywhere in particular I just felt like walking. I just wanted to do something to keep the hallucinations away for a while; I didn't feel like making a fool of myself again even if there wasn't anyone around to witness it.

"Maybe if I electrocute myself in the head they'll go away completely."

Knowing my luck it probably wouldn't work, I kept on walking. The sound of twigs snapping and trees rustling surrounded me. I kicked away some of the pebbles that were in my path while looking around. I hoped that Zuko and his friends weren't looking for me; I don't think I could take going back to that crazy house I had been forced to stay in. I think that if I found myself back in that cell I'll die. I refuse to go back… I won't go back… I don't care what people say about me.

"I think I'll stay here for a while," I stated to myself surprising myself. "I can't go back to being that Azula who had to be kept locked up for the safety and protection of others."

I want to be free… I don't want to be the problem anymore. I stopped walking once i realized that the river lead into a waterfall. The roaring of the waves and the sound of water hitting rocks filled my ears. The waterfall lead into a calm body of water, the setting looked so tranquil. It wasn't a very high cliff or a deep drop. I stepped closer to the cliff then turned my back and held my arms out.

"I'm Azula and I want to be free!" I shouted.

I allowed myself to fall into midair and waited for the big welcoming from below. Soon i felt my body hit the water and it swallowed me. Funny it's like déjà vu. Here I am being covered by water just like I was at the palace when I faced off against the Avatar's girlfriend. However, this time I felt a sense of… happiness. Even if it wouldn't last long I enjoyed it. For in this moment I wasn't the problem.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Just Your Problem Chapter 4**

 **I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of its characters or the title or the song "I'm Just Your Problem" by Rebecca Sugar**

 ***This fanfiction is not related to Adventure Time I was listening to this song while thinking of this story idea and it stuck**

It had been over a week, I think, since my episode with my mother and brother. It had been a week since I've seen anyone besides my reflections, not counting the hallucinations. They appeared every so often but lately it got easier to ignore them. I could walk right pass them or simply block their voices from entering my head. I stayed in the area where I made my jump from the cliff; I never strayed too far from that body of water.

I readied the little campfire I set up for myself, dinner was about to be served. I managed to collect some fish, nuts and berries. I learned this week which ones were not edible and which ones were very quickly. My stomach still ached when I thought about that incident I had. My clothing was a mess as well; my collar coat was completely gone while half of my sleeves were missing. My pants had rips on them as well and my hair down completely. I saw no point in keeping it up at the moment, no one was here to judge me. No one could tell me what to do.

"Well that should be all for now," I said as I sat down next to the fire. "Time to eat."

I placed the two fishes I had caught onto the fire while I cracked open the nuts I found in the trees. The berries were meant for dessert. I ate my dinner quietly without any distractions that includes the hallucinations. After I was done I decided to relax a little by going for a swim, I kept on my under layer of clothing which thankfully covered all of my torso area and went midway to my knees. I stepped into the cool water and let myself go.

"This place really is full of mystery… in the week I've been here I've progressed so much than in the time I spent at that asylum."

I took a deep breath and dive under water. I caught glimpses of the fish and other underwater creatures that dwelled here. They all just continued what they were doing and it looked as if they didn't know I was there watching their every movement. My lungs desired air so I immediately went back up to the surface. I stayed in the water for about ten more minutes before getting out; I managed to keep my hand dry enough to the point where I was able to firebend. I lit the campfire again and sat down next to it.

"How relaxing."

Strangely I find myself thinking about Zuko and my mother… and even more strangely… my father. Unlike me he was being detained at the Fire Nation's prison, he must he suffering more than me though. Another thing that mad his punishment worse than mine, or at least to him, was the fact he could no longer firebend. I was lucky enough for Zuko not to ask the Avatar to take away mine. Who knows maybe the lack of that power will cause him to realize the mistakes he made in his life. Maybe… I'm not getting my hopes up though. I hoped that Zuko went back to the Fire Nation… I didn't want to see him or Mother for that matter. I wonder if she went back with him… or if she's still at the house she lived in as "Noriko." What of her husband? What of her… her daughter?

"Stop it Azula," I said to myself. "You're only hurting yourself when you think about that family."

I shook my head several times before putting on clothes once I was dry. I watched the flames dance, it reminded me of Ty Lee when she was still in the circus. I laughed when I thought about that memory; she wasn't never truly a fighter. While she did accomplish certain tasks for me to gain the upper hand deep down she wasn't a fighter. She didn't have a bad bone in her body and for that innocence she belonged where she was free to be the good natured spirit that she was. I heard that she joined the Kyoshi Warriors after the succession of Zuko as Fire Lord.

"Good for her," I whisper.

Yet I can't help but miss her for those very reasons. That led me to think of my other childhood friend, Mai. I enjoyed spending time with her due to the fact that she was good at keeping her emotions at bay. That wasn't the only reason though, Mai reminded me of myself at times. She went through similar challenges that I faced in my time of being educated to live up to my title. She was expected to be perfect and as along as she did she got what she wanted. Just like me. Only she got out by falling in love with my brother. Her gloomy and stoic attitude blossomed into a gentler side of her that I had never seen before. That made hate Zuko even more, he had stolen my friend and by doing so cause the other to betray me. He also had the ability to change people to good… while everyone who came in contact with me either would ran away or suck up to me out of fear.

"Oh Azula how you really are a monster," I said as tears welled up in my eyes.

Another thing I learned was to not hold it in anymore, I was free now and if I wanted to cry there was no one there to stop me. I cried out my hatred for myself, that's one thing that didn't change during my time here. But at least it felt good to cry. I picked up some water in my hands and threw in on the fire, it disappeared.

"I'm going for a walk."

The sun was starting to set but there was still enough light out for me to walk around a little before bed. My hair traveled with the wind as I walked thorough this beautiful forest that seemed to hold more than just mystery. My mind seemed go become more clear with every passing day.

I had been walking for about fifteen minutes before I heard a snap of a branch and the rustling of bushes, I figured it was probably of the animals that occupied this area. I had come across them before this week and I learned that as long as I carefully got down to my knees and bowed my head they would leave me alone. This showed them that I was not a threat and had no interest in harming them. Sometimes I would gently talk to them, using soothing words. That proved to be useful.

"It's okay little animal," I stated as I bent down. "I'm just passing through… I'm not going to hurt you."

The sounds of rustling vegetation continued and I started to hear feet stepping on the ground. They were coming closer to me, I wasn't worried though. While I have yet to use it could always firebend but I don't want to if it's not necessary. Suddenly I saw a light being waved back and forth, that's when I knew that it wasn't an animal I was looking for. But there aren't any people living in the forest!

"I'm not going down without a fight," I whisper under my breath while gathering up my firebending.

Something came out of the bushes along with the light. It was then that the hallucination suddenly became reality. My heart felt like it skipped a beat, I broke out in a cold sweat and my blue fire started to go out. There she was only this time she had her old face… Noriko was officially gone.

"Azula," the gentle voice of my mother called out.

No! No! No!

"No!" I let out a powerful scream.

 **DUN DUN DUN! Ursa finally finds Azula… what will happen between the mother and daughter?**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Just Your Problem Chapter 5**

 **I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender** ** **or any of its characters** or the title or the song "I'm Just Your Problem" by Rebecca Sugar**

 ***This fanfiction is not related to Adventure Time I was listening to this song while thinking of this story idea and it stuck**

"Azula, my daughter," my mother's voice called out to me.

"No! No! You're not real! You cannot be real I've learned to ignore you!" I slowly backed away.

"Azula I am real. I'm not here to hurt you!" she pleaded as she walked closer.

"No! I won't believe that lie… you're here to lock me back up! You're here to mock me with your presence!"

"Azula that's not true-"

"Shut up! Shut up! I'm not falling for it!"

I quickly turned away and ran in the opposite direction of where I was camping, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I could hear my mother's footsteps running after me along with the sound of the lantern swinging back and forth. I didn't turn my head around; her old face was back… that face that left my sight years ago. The harsh wind blew against my entire body and I dodged all the branches that blocked my path.

"Azula stop!" I heard another voice call out to me.

Zuko! He's here too! Despite my hesitation earlier I turned around and there he was holding a small fire in his palm, he was still wearing the same clothes he wore when we made this journey and he looked well rested as well. Which meant he didn't return to the Fire Nation, once again my world came crashing down. The two people I didn't want to see were hot on my trail.

"Just go away! Why can't you people leave me alone?" I shouted.

"Azula we've been looking for you for a week now! We're not just going to turn around and leave you behind!" Zuko yelled. "We came to help you!"

"I don't want or need your help; I'm fine on my own! I've survived for a week in this place despite the fact that my mind has been hanging by a thread! That should be enough proof for you!"

"Azula please let us help you!" my mother exclaimed. "I don't want to lose you again!"

"Don't act as if you care about me; go back to your other family! To your new husband and your new daughter! I don't need a mother like you in my life!"

I jumped over some rocks that blocked my path, but unfortunately I didn't see the branch in front of me until it hit my head. My vision became disorientated and I couldn't make out what was in front of me, my brother and mother were coming closer to me in multiples of four. As if having one of both of them wasn't enough already! I took several steps back.

"Stay away!" I shouted as I used my firebending.

"Azula calm down!" Zuko shouted as he blocked it from hitting mother and himself. "We just want to make sure you're safe!"

"Lies! It's all lies! You just want to take me back to that nut house you placed me in before we went on this stupid, useless journey to find a woman who didn't care for her children enough to bother remembering them!"

"Azula that's not true…" I heard Mother say in her gentle voice.

"Enough of the lies! I'm so sick of it, I'm sick of Zuko and you haunting my waking moments… and of Father tormenting me… I'm sick of this family I was forced to be born in!" I shouted. "I just want it to end… I just want to be left alone."

"Azula," Zuko softy said. "I never knew your pain ran this deep."

"You don't know anything! And either that does that woman! You think you've experienced pain and suffering, trust me when I say you don't know what those words truly mean! You don't understand anything about me nor do you understand what it feels like to be trapped inside your mind like a prisoner… forced to relive your failures every time you close your eyes or take another breath just to continue living!" I cried out.

Just when my vision started to turn back to normal tears blinded me, they made their escape down my face and I didn't even bother to wipe them. There was no point in trying to hide anything now, everyone knew I was crazy and that I didn't deserve any kind of love so what was the point in keeping this a secret?

"I hate it… I hate it so much!" I exclaimed. "I hate it."

Mother took a few more steps toward me and Zuko followed her example. I stopped them by blocking them with my firebending, I didn't want their pity! That's the last thing I needed from anyone at this point.

"Azula… I think I understand one thing about you now," Zuko said. "I think I understand where your hatred for everything stems from."

"I said you don't understand anything you idiot!" I yelled trying to get him and Mother away from me.

"Your hatred for everything comes from your hatred for yourself," he deduced as he ignored my last statement.

He caught my attention when he said that, I looked at him straight in the eye and glared at him. That's not true! That's not true!

"What? Shut up! You don't know anything about me!"

"I think I'm starting to understand you too Azula," Mother stepped forward a little. "After all how could you love anything when you couldn't even love yourself? It's my entire fault that you feel that way; I should've tried harder to be a better mother to you, I should've tried harder to break Ozai's grip on you. I'm so sorry Azula but no matter how you feel about me I could never stop loving you."

"Stop talking! I don't want to hear it!" I rebuffed. "This is just an attempt to force me back into a straight jacket and I won't fall for it! I wo-"

Suddenly I felt the ground fall behind me, I fell backward with my arms out. I didn't realize that there was a chasm in the forest either and right below it were rocks and a large body of water. My body felt so light as I fell through the air. I recalled the time when I voluntarily fell back into a body of water when I found that waterfall, that time didn't hurt but I had a feeling that this time I wouldn't be so lucky.

"Azula!" I heard both Zuko and Mother yell.

They made their way to the area where I fell and I saw the looks on their faces. Shock? Worry? And Fear? Those expressions weren't what I was expecting.

"No! Azula!" Mother screamed.

I hit the rocks at first then landed straight into the water, this water was deeper than the one I use to swim in. It was colder too; I felt the blood rush out of my wounds and the red color mixed with the crystal clear water. I knew it would be a matter of moments before I would pass out and the water would finish me. Despite the situation I couldn't help but crack a smile, so this how the former Princess of the Fire Nation would go out. Drowning in her own sorrows as well as water. I suppose there are worst ways to go out. I relaxed my body, closed my eyes and waited for the end. The end of Azula.

Suddenly I felt the water being disturbed; I opened my eyes and saw something coming towards me. It came closer and grabbed my arm then pulled me toward itself. I saw who it was and I felt as if they air had been knocked out of me. Mother! I saw the sorrow in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around me. She quickly began to swim to the surface with me in her arms. When we reached the surface we both took in a deep breath and I saw that she had no wounds on her, she somehow avoided the rocks as she jumped down here.

"Azula you're okay," she said with a smile on her face.

She did something I never thought she would do after she said that. She placed several kisses around my face, I couldn't move my body too much since it still hurt from the fall. After showing her affection she gave me a hug.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "You're safe now, I promise. I won't let anyone or anything take you away from me anymore."

I saw Zuko running in the distance alongside him were the Avatar and his friends. I felt myself beginning to lose consciousness. Mother was still hugging me but I felt her moving us to the edge of the water. The last thing I remember was how cold my body was and yet somehow I felt so warm. I blacked out.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm Just Your Problem Chapter 6**

 **I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of its characters or the title or the song "I'm Just Your Problem" by Rebecca Sugar**

 ***This fanfiction is not related to Adventure Time I was listening to this song while thinking of this story idea and it stuck**

Everything felt so warm and soft, I felt comfortable wherever I was at. I heard voices in the background but I couldn't make them out. I felt something on touching my skin in several areas; they were probably bandages since those were the exact areas where my wounds are. The air smelled sweet, I tried to move but my body started to hurt when I tried. I decided just to open my eyes, I found myself looking up at a ceiling… wait a ceiling! I looked around quickly and I knew exactly where I was. I stood up despite the pain but I flinched when it came.

"You shouldn't move around yet dear," a voice said.

I turned around and saw the woman who was no doubt responsible for the state that I am in now. She was wearing the clothes she did while pretending to be "Noriko" and she held a tray in her hand with a cup standing on it. I found myself sitting on a soft futon that was on the floor.

"Mother," I addressed.

"I brought you some tea. Did you rest a little?" she asked gently.

"Like you care," I said while I faced the other direction.

I heard her let out a sigh. She walked toward me and placed the tray down; she moved her hand toward my head. I flinched back but she ignored it and placed her hand on my head. Her hand felt so cold compared to the warmth of my skin.

"Your fever is going down, that's good to know. You should rest a little longer though just in case."

She moved her hand away from my forehead and down to my cheek. She started to caress it while she stared at me, I tried to move away I was surprised by how firm her hand was. She wouldn't let me out of her sight or grasp. She was probably afraid that I would repeat my actions I did when I discovered the truth about her.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay," she calmly said.

"I'm sure you are," I answered sarcastically.

"I deserve that. I deserve so much more for letting you go through so much pain."

That's enough! Stop acting like you care about me! I gathered enough strength to move my face away from her palm and I turned away from her. She let out another sigh. There was a moment of silence between us; I knew she didn't leave the room though. The air felt tense now.

"You have your old face back," I said breaking the silence.

"Yes, after you… you left the Mother of Faces came to me and I asked for my regular face back along with my memories."

"Aw well isn't that noble of you, I like how you did that after my little episode. Did reality sink in?"

"Azula I know that I-"

"No I don't think you know anything," I said calmly. "You don't know how it felt to realize that your mother chose to live a lie over accepting reality for what it was. Because I can tell you I certainly didn't have that luxury of forgetting all about my problems."

"I made a mistake Azula when I did that I know that now. It's just that I wanted to have a peace of mind for once after I was forced to leave you and Zuko behind. My marriage to your father just caused me so much unhappiness; it was a life that I did not choose for myself."

"And forgetting about it just made the problem go away didn't it? Along with me and Zuko, the children you had with that man."

"I have never considered you as a problem Azula nor Zuko. When I had my first encounter with Mother of Faces it just my intention to receive a new face, I wanted to have a way of seeing you both without catching Ozai's attention. But then she sensed the pain I carried within myself and she offered to give me a new mind with that new face, I deeply regret making that decision now Azula please believe me."

"I don't believe anyone anymore. I suppose Ikem or Noren or whatever his name is was happy with your decision. After all he got what he wanted; all he needed to do was go along with your little game. What a selfish man he is, he's perfect for you. A selfish person with another selfish person, I can see why your marriage to him was better than the one you had with Father."

"Azula!" Mother gasped. "Don't talk about Ikem that way; it was my idea to forget about everything relating to the Fire Nation."

"But he didn't try to stop you now did he?" I rebuffed.

She didn't say anything after I said that.

"That's what I thought," I responded. "Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be playing with your other daughter, you know the one you care about."

"Azula that's no true at all. I love you just as much as I love Kiyi."

"But who's the one you choose to forget?"

Mother remained silent for a couple of seconds. I took the time to enjoy my victory over her, everything she said I had a rebuff waiting for her. She had a guilty look on her face and she should feel guilty. If she would've just left me alone in the forest I would've been fine right now. I could've stayed there if I wanted too, I didn't mind though. It was better than going back to the nut house. I actually felt at peace with the world when I was living together with nature just as long as I ignored the hallucinations and the memories of my supposed "family."

"I truly have a sad life don't I?" I broke the tension again.

"What do you mean by that dear?" she asked.

"I mean everyone who comes in contact with me ends up hurting me, that's why I used fear as a means to distance myself from everyone. Fear protected me from an abusive father, an abandoning mother and an idiot brother."

"Even if he's in prison he still has control over you. He poisoned you with all those lies and hate Azula, can't you see that?" Mother stated.

"Well what choice did I have? He was the only parent who was proud of me, the only parent who understood the darkness I was born with… _the only parent who was there_!"

"I should've taken you both with me that day but I was afraid he'd do something to hurt you two if I did."

"He would've done something to Zuko but not to me. I was of use to him; I was his weapon of war."

"Why do you say that with such pride Azula?" Mother questioned.

"Because that was his way of showing he loved me and even if it was a lie, even if it meant being someone's tool I didn't care. For that moment I was loved!" I exclaimed.

"Azula that's not what love is! Your father never loved you."

"Neither did you!"

"Azula please listen to me-"

"No you listen to me! I was perfectly fine when I was in that forest, I was at peace with all the bad things that have happened to me and of course I can't even have that! I wished you and Zuko would've just left me alone!"

"I couldn't just forget about you Azula!"

"Why not? You seem to be the expert in that department!" I shouted.

I slammed my fist into the floor and Mother let out a gasp. I saw that tears began to well up in her eyes; she placed a hand over her mouth. Her face was full of pity and sorrow, the worst part was that it was directed toward me. I turned my head back around and faced the wall.

"Don't look at me like that," I quietly said.

Suddenly I felt her arms wrap around me, she embraced me from behind. I struggled a little since I didn't want to be held but she only tightened her arms. Her tears were falling on my back, tears formed in my eyes too and I found myself crying as well. There we were, a supposed mother and daughter crying our eyes out. This didn't mean anything to me though; it didn't change anything between us.

"I'm the problem again," I said aloud.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm Just Your Problem Chapter 7**

 **I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of its characters or the title or the song "I'm Just Your Problem" by Rebecca Sugar**

 ***This fanfiction is not related to Adventure Time I was listening to this song while thinking of this story idea and it stuck**

After that little meltdown I went back to sleep, Mother didn't question me but she left the tea behind next to my futon. Since my throat was dry I had no choice but to drink it. As soon as I was done I slept for hours; I felt the rays of sunlight disappear from my face. The air became cooler and I could hear the nocturnal animals make their way through the forest. Those cries used to be my lullabies at night; they helped me get to sleep easier. Back when I was at peace in the forest of mystery. But now I'm here, not only a prisoner in my mind but a prisoner inside a house that has only brought me painful memories.

I woke up when I felt my stomach growling, I couldn't ignore it anymore. I stood up a little and stared into outer space. I wasn't paying attention to anything in particular and I certainly wasn't going to call for anyone to bring me food. I didn't want to see anyone of those people! But seeing as how I'm the luckiest girl alive I heard a knock on the wall. I didn't turn my head to see who it was though. That person was holding something that smelled like freshly cooked food.

"Azula," a voice said.

"Zuko," I addressed.

"I brought you some dinner."

"Of course you did. You were always Mr. Goody Good."

"I'll take that as a 'come in,'" Zuko said as he walked toward me.

I took a quick peek at the food he held on a tray: a pair of chopsticks, there was a bowl of rice, a bowl of noodle soup, a plate of two steamed fish and another cup of tea. Well it smelled decent at least. He sat down next to me and placed the tray in front of him. I knew he did that on purpose, he wanted me to turn around and face him. My head was telling me no but my stomach was saying yes. My stomach won this time. I turned toward him but I didn't look him in the eye. I picked up the chopsticks and started to eat the soup. It burned a little but that didn't stop me.

"At least you have an appetite," Zuko said as he gave me a sad smile.

"Don't pity me Zuko."

"I'm not pitying you Azula, I just worry about you."

I stopped eating and gave him a look. I put the bowl of soup down but I didn't remove it from my hands. Where was he going with this?

"You and Mother just can't take the hint can you?"

"What hint might that be?"

"To stay out of my business and my life."

I went back to eating the soup and I was done with it in three minutes, I moved to the fish next. It wasn't as good as the way I made them when I in the forest but it'll have to do. I chowed down on the first one then ate the second one not long after. I took a quick sip of tea and started to eat the rice.

"I can't believe you managed to survive that long out there… when we found you it amazed me how much better off you looked. Your clothes and hair were a mess but your spirit seemed lighter."

Zuko reminded me of my current appearance, I guess Mother changed me when I was forced back here. I didn't know where my original clothes were at this point. I was now wearing a light red robe with light pink designs at the end of the sleeves and around the neck area. The tie around my waist was a light pink color too. My hair was combed but it was still down. The rice was done and my stomach was content now.

"I'm a survivor Zuko, I always have been," I stated. "And… I guess in a way you are too… as much as it annoys me to admit it. You survived through the same things I did only instead of an idiot brother you had to deal with an insane sister. An abusive father, an abandoning mother and an insane sister."

"You're not insane Azula."

I gave him a look showing that I didn't believe him. He let out a sigh and rubbed his head.

"Okay I will admit that I use to think that but… after everything that's happened between us these last few days I realized something. You're just confused and misunderstood."

"Don't you dare call me that!" I shouted. "Don't act as if you figured me out Zuko! You always had the love of someone… real love… not love that someone gives you because they something in return. I've never had that! You've always had the effect on people, you're just a likable person and people prefer to be around you. While I… I was born to be alone and I will die alone!"

"Azula don't say that," Zuko said as he tried to touch me.

"Don't touch me! Don't do what she tried to do!"

"You mean Mother?"

"Who else do I despise as much as you? Go back to her, that's all you've been whining about ever since she left."

"She was only doing what she thought was right when she left Azula."

"How long are you going to defend her Zuko? After all the pain she has put you through you still forgive her!"

Zuko gave me an annoyed look then got closer to me, I flinched a little. He actually looked mad!

"Because I don't want to be overtaken by hate Azula!" Zuko yelled. "I let that happen once before… after my banishment and after I was given this scar!"

He pointed to the scar that forever sealed his identity as the "Fire Lord's greatest embarrassment," I remembered his screams of torment as Father branded him out of disgust and hate. Such joy I held that day because not only was Zuko's banishment official but my title as the one true heir of the Fire Nation was too. Of course this was before everything went to ruins.

"Because of my hate I did horrible things to innocent people and I pushed away the people who cared about me the most," Zuko added. "You can deny that we're similar all you want Azula but at the end of the day I know what it feels like to be full of hate and to be afraid of something that can hurt you."

I turned my head away and pulled my knees to me. I wrapped my arms around them then I closed my eyes. I didn't want to hear his words!

"Aang and his friends left already, we told them that is was a family matter."

It was then that I let out a cruel laugh; I took my arms off my knees and clutched my stomach. I couldn't stop my laughter from coming out. Zuko only stared at me with a puzzled expression on his face. After a few seconds I turned to Zuko and gave him a serious look.

"Zuko, you can lump yourself with that supposed family all you want but don't you ever lump me with them. They are not my family and Mother lost her right to call herself that a long time ago."

"Azula… I wish you would change you opinion about her. If you would let her in I know you would find a sense of peace and happiness. Mother does love you regardless of what you may think and she wants to you to be a part of this family."

I felt my anger start to boil; the raging emotions inside me were battling each other. They were waiting to come out and show the world the eternal struggle I was locked in. Family! What is a family? I don't know really but I know that _this_ isn't one!

"I refuse to be a part of anything that relates to that woman. Trust me Zuko nothing would make me happier than to rip out the vile blood I share with her! What makes you think that I want to be a part of that woman's 'family'… you know the 'family' she started when she was pretending to be someone else and made memories with while using another's face."

"How long are you going to bring that up Azula, Mom said that she made a mistake and she feels guilty for what she did. Ikem feels guilty too for allowing it to go on for so long."

"I only mention it because _you_ refuse to acknowledge it. You choose to forgive and forget but that's not how the real world works Zuko. In the real world you accept the facts and you deal with it the only way you know how. Anger is the only way I know how to handle a situation like this and I only act like this because you refuse to do something about it. If I had left it up to you Mother would've continued to live that façade and she would've gotten to live her happily ever after without facing reality! You would've made Ikem's life easier by doing that too! She lied to us and right in front of our faces! She even had a brat when she was busy fooling the world."

"Her name is Kiyi, Azula," Zuko corrected. "And she is our sister."

"Stop lumping me with that woman! That brat is not my sister even if we share the same mother."

Zuko didn't say anything for a moment but then he made his way toward me. I moved back a little only for him to grab me in a hug.

"Azula, I just want this to work out. I want us to be a family and I want you to be a part of it… please don't close your heart to us. We just want to help you, I know you think that this is all a trick but it isn't. No one is perfect and Mom knows she made a mistake when it came to us but she's trying to make up for it now."

I leaned into his hug and unlike Mother I didn't struggle or try to fight the attention he was giving me.

"Easy for you to say… she didn't have a son. She had a daughter… the perfect daughter… the daughter she always wanted with the man she wanted to spend her life with. I don't understand how you can do it Zuko."

"Who said it was easy? When I went to go see Mother while she was still 'Noriko' it hurt like crazy to see how happy she was. Knowing that I couldn't have made her that happy when she was still at the palace hurt. Knowing that we were born from a loveless marriage hurt. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't a little mad though at first, mad at Ikem, mad at Kiyi and mad at her. They had the family that I was wanted, the family that I had been denied. It felt like they stole her away from me."

My eyes widen with shock and I faced Zuko. He gave me a gentle smile and tighten his hug around me. I never would've thought that Zuko held these dark feelings within him. He felt the same way I did but I wouldn't admit it to him… at least not right now.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked.

"Her smile, I realized that it would've been selfish of me to ruin that smile simply out of anger and hatred. Like I said I saw what those emotions made me turn into and I didn't want to repeat that mistake."

"Oh Zuko… you really are Mr. Goody Good," I responded.

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"I know but it didn't sound like an insult either."

I didn't say anything to that and he suddenly let me go. He caressed my face for a moment and took in the sister that was in front of him. I took in the brother that was in front of me. I noticed how his scar didn't seem so ugly or distracting anymore. If anything it actually looked beautiful and comforting in a strange way.

"While I can't change the past, I can at least change the future by being there for you. I hope you accept my help but most importantly I hope you accept my love. Azula, my sister."

I looked down at the floor; my heart beat became calm and relaxed. Did Zuko really want to help me? Did he really love me? My own brother wanted to be there for me even with the dysfunctional relationship we had all of our lives.

"Please think about it… if you can't let all of us in… at least let me in first then let others in."

With that said Zuko stood up, he picked up the tray along with the cooking ware. His face was full of hope and he walked toward the door. But I didn't want him to leave… not yet… not until he answered the question that had been buzzing round in my head for a while.

"Zuko wait," I called out to him.

"Yes?"

"Do… do you think I'm just a problem?"

Zuko looked at me one last time and gave me a smile. A genuine smile.

"No, no I don't. Whenever you need me I'll be here because I promise I'll make you stop feeling that way."

Zuko left me alone with my thoughts. I placed me hands over my heart and I felt the calming rhythm of it. Maybe… maybe I could learn to let him in… not Mother though. I was still angry at her and I probably would never believe the lies she said but Zuko didn't speak lies. His words were genuine and his feelings wanted to reach me. If only I allowed it, I made my decision.

"Okay Zuko I'll accept you… but only you. Only you," I said aloud to myself.

 **Azula has let Zuko into her heart but will she allow her mother into it as well or will she continue to deny the love Ursa has always had for her?**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm Just Your Problem Chapter 8**

 **I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of its characters or the title or the song "I'm Just Your Problem" by Rebecca Sugar**

 ***This fanfiction is not related to Adventure Time I was listening to this song while thinking of this story idea and it stuck**

The morning was chilly, the leaves and trees rustled with the wind. I managed to sneak out of the house without Mother or Zuko or anyone else seeing me. I wasn't planning on running away especially not after the moment Zuko and I had together last night. I wanted to see him again; I wanted to talk to him about the scars of my past. Before leaving the room I was in I took a small blanket with me to act a cover up. I gazed at the blue and orange sky, the sun would soon be up and it would bless world with its warm presence. I took in a deep breath and felt the same peace I did during that week of isolation from the people living her. How wonderful it felt to be alive... for this moment at least.

I couldn't help but wonder what will happen now that we found Mother. Zuko has to go back to the Fire Nation to return to being Fire Lord and I… I don't what will happen to me. While Zuko said he would help me I was still afraid of being taken back to the nut house. However, I was confident that he wouldn't do that to me though not after that conversation we had. But Mother will probably insist on me returning back to that insane asylum… just so she could have her "family" together again without having to worry about the monster daughter she had or the other maternal responsibilities she chose to forget about. Knowing Zuko he probably would ask her to return to the Fire Nation along with her new husband and daughter. I just hope he knows what he's doing.

Just then a heard the sound of leaves being crushed and twigs snapping. I held my hands in front of me in defense just in case I needed to use my bending.

"There she is Daddy!" a child's voice filled the air.

"Kiyi keep quiet," Ikem's voice said quietly.

Great part of the dysfunctional trio returns to torment me! So much for having a moment's peace. I turned around and saw the child and father. They were dressed in pajamas and looked like they had just woken up.

"We found you big sister!" Kiyi called out to me.

My eyes twitched, she had no right to call me that! She is not my sister! I growled a little under my breath and clutched my hands into fists. The man held his child by the shoulders; she looked ready to head towards me for some reason.

"Kiyi go back inside, you shouldn't be out here in your pajamas."

"Aw but Daddy I want to spend time with big sister!" Kiyi whined.

"Maybe you can do that later dear… right now your big sister needs her space. When she feels better then you can spend some time with her."

Kiyi pouted and turned to me, she had a look of desire in her eyes. My anger was already reaching its limit. Not only had the child have the audacity to call me her sister but the father is encouraging it. Mother must have told her that lie; well I will not go along with her little game! Another thing that infuriated me was the fact that the child seemed to have forgotten about my episode as did the man. Did they honestly forget who was in front of them?

"See you later," Kiyi said sadly as she went back to the house.

I would've thought that Ikem would go back with her but no. Instead I could feel his presence still behind me; he was staring right into my soul!

"Azula," he addressed.

"Go brag to someone else about the joys of living a lie," I said calmly as I turned away from him.

"I apologize Azula," Ikem replied. "For everything. I never meant for things to get this far."

"I'm sure you didn't. I'm sure you were just some innocent bystander who had nothing to do with the events that have occurred recently."

"You have every right to hate me Azula-"

"At least you are aware of it," I interrupted.

"But I want you to know that your Mother loves you, even before she met the Mother of Faces all she did was talk about you and your brother. She used to talk about how kind, gentle and happy your brother was. How one day he would make an excellent Fire Lord. She talked about how strong, smart and determined you were. How one day you would became a beautiful and capable bender. I always noticed that she had a look of sadness in her eyes whenever she talked about you both. She felt so guilty about leaving you two behind."

"I don't why you're telling me this," I replied. "It doesn't matter to me and it doesn't change the hate I hold for that woman and for your wretched family."

"Azula," Ikem said. "Your mother also talked about how you thought you were a monster; how you thought that she never loved you. That's not true Azula; your mother loves you very much."

"Well she certainly has a funny and demented way of showing it, forgetting about me and Zuko then having another child as if we didn't exist. I suppose that made you happy though, if Zuko and I hadn't met the Mother of Faces you could've gone on to live that stupid lie you both created. Why should you be acting like you feel guilty when you don't?"

"I do feel guilty Azula! Please don't hate your mother-"

"Don't give me that!" I yell as I turned around. "Stop acting like you're my father, I already have one of those and I don't need another one! I have no room in my life for this kind of nonsense! Stop trying to force me to be something I'm not. I'm not Ursa's daughter, I'm not your daughter and I'm not your brat's sister! I don't want anything to do with this messed up picture of a family. The only reason why I haven't tried to run away is because Zuko is here! Zuko is the only one who cares about me at this point… that's more than that woman's ever done for me!"

Ikem gasped and I heard sniffling coming from behind him. Low and behold Mother was listening to this entire conversation we were having. Tears were pouring down her face and her hands covered her mouth.

"Nice of you to eavesdrop," I said.

"Azula… my daughter," she cried out.

"Didn't hear what I said before? I am not your daughter! Your real and desired daughter is inside, you know that one that you've never abandoned, forgot about or left behind with a psychotic and evil father!"

"Oh my poor little girl… I am such a horrible mother. I really didn't love you enough."

"Yes you are a horrible mother… and I hate you with all of my heart and soul," I stated.

Ikem held Mother's shoulders as she cried into the palms of her hands. Footsteps emitted from the house, Zuko came out with a look of confusion on his face. Once he took a good look around his expression became filled with sorrow and he shook his head. He turned toward me and walked in my direction, he held his hand out to me.

"Come on Azula we should get back inside," he said calmly. "Let's have breakfast together… in your room if you want."

I couldn't believe what he was saying; he was purposefully ignoring all the commotion in the background just to tell me this. I calmed down a little and took his hand gently. I nodded my head in agreement and he just smiled at me.

"Mom, Ikem, please just give her some time," Zuko said to them as he turned around.

I squeezed his hand little but he placed his other hand on my shoulder and gently rubbed it. It was his way of reassuring me that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Okay Zuko, if you say so," Mother replied.

Zuko and me walked back to the house, just when we were about to enter Mother chose to say one last thing to me.

"Azula, sweetheart, I hope you can forgive me. I want to be your mother again… please try to accept that."

I didn't say anything in reply, I just wrapped my hands around Zuko's arm and he held onto my hands. We walked back into the house together, as brother and sister. Once we were back in the room I was staying in we waited for breakfast, Ikem delivered two trays to us. He gave me a fatherly smile and then left. Zuko and I enjoyed the moment we were sharing; it was like when we were younger. Before we were forced to grow up quickly and face reality. Before all of this madness.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked while eating a bowl of figs.

"For what?"

"For showing my anger and for saying all those things to Ikem. I'm not sorry."

"You don't need to be," he replied. "I know you and I know that's the only way you know how to express anything. But I wish you won't yell sometimes when it comes to situations like that."

"I apologize to you then."

"You don't need to apologize; I just want you to know that."

I blushed a little; I wasn't use to Zuko talking to me like this. I never realized that he had a loving nature to him. We continued to eat in peace and when we were done he left to take the trays to the kitchen. I fiddled with the blanket I wore around my shoulders; I waited for Zuko to return. I heard creaking, the sound of the wooden floor creaking. I took a peek behind me and saw a small figure hiding behind the door. The little girl took a peek from her hiding spot and when she saw I knew she was there she hid back but she didn't leave.

"What do you want?"

At first she didn't answer and I was getting frustrated with her lack of cooperation.

"Come out of there or I can help you get out of there."

She shook with fear then walked out of her hiding place and was now in the room with me.

"I'll ask again. What do you want?"

"To talk… with you," she answered while fiddling with her fingers.

Talk? What did she want to talk about with me? What an annoying little pest.

"You want to talk? Fine then talk," I replied.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm Just Your Problem Chapter 9**

 **I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of its characters the song "I'm Just Your Problem" by Rebecca Sugar**

 ***This fanfiction is not related to Adventure Time I was listening to this song while thinking of this story idea and it stuck**

I turned around with my arms crossed, the child walked closer to me but she still kept her distance. I guess did remember my little episode from that time.

"I'm sorry being here has caused you so much pain," she said. "When we first met I never would have guessed that you were my sister."

I flinched when she addressed me as her sister; I clutched my hands into fists once again.

"I was so happy when I found out about you though… but at the same time I was a little sad too," Kiyi said. "I was sad that you didn't like me."

"Of course I don't like you, even before I knew the truth that didn't change. But the fact that you're that woman's spawn makes me have even more reason to hate you."

I took a peek at the child to see the expression of sadness she would have after me saying that. It my surprise and dismay she just stood there, she looked firm and determined for some reason. Odd child.

"I can't dislike or hate you though," she stated calmly. "I think I can understand your reason even if it hurts me."

"Stop it!" I exclaimed as I turned around to face her. "Stop acting like her! The last thing I need is another one of that woman."

The child didn't flinch but she still was fiddling with her fingers.

"Mommy and Daddy told me about you and Zuko, they told me about your Daddy and your home. How Mommy had to leave and how she met my Daddy… how she got a new face and a new memory. But that she had to forget about you and Zuko in order to get that memory."

"That's why I hate her so much, she choose to forget about her first children in order to have you! In order to live the life she always wanted… a life without Zuko and me! You are the product of two selfish people!"

I was getting frustrated with this child, nothing I did seem to scare her off. Ironically it was easier to intimidate her before she was aware of my identity. She shifted a little but she didn't leave, her olive green eyes pierced into my golden ones. She bowed her head down.

"Mommy feels bad for that… when you ran away I could hear her cry at night. I could hear her call out your name before Daddy would help her calm down."

"Oh how sweet," I said mockingly. "Did she call out 'monster' instead of my name? Because I fail to see how you know who she was talking about without her using that name. After all I'm the monster of the family."

"No you're not a monster; you're Azula… big sister Azula."

"What are you talking about? There is no relation between me and you! Zuko is my true sibling!"

"But you're my sibling too-"

"Enough!" I shouted at her. "Zuko is my only sibling and the only one I need. Just like how I don't need another father, I don't need another sibling either. I don't need a mother either."

I crossed my arms again and glared at her, I dared her to defy me with more of her nonsense.

"Don't you feel only if that was the case?"

"No! I have Zuko now… as long as one person loves me then it's okay. Unlike you I don't need to be surrounded by all these people just to feel good about myself… I only need one person you selfish little girl."

Just when I was about to turn around and send her away I felt something tackle me. I fell to the ground, I avoided hurting myself thankfully but that didn't excuse the little pest that was on my chest. She had her small arms wrapped around my waist and she clung to me tightly. I sat back up and was about to push her off when I saw her eyes closed with tears trailing down her face.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she cried. "I'm sorry Mommy forgot about you to have me! I'm sorry she left you all alone and for raising me during that time! I'm sorry for being born and that my existence causes you so much pain and hate! I'm so so sorry big sister Azula, I just want to be your little sister but I want you to be happy too."

More tears leaked out of her face as she talked to me, I honestly didn't know what to do now that she was aware of how much I hated her. I grabbed her shoulders tightly to the point where she winched in pain. She was lucky that my nails had been cut recently or else it would have hurt more. I was really angry now.

"Let go of me you brat! You are nothing but the daughter that woman chose to have just to replace me! Because I turned out be a monster she had to make sure she did it right with her second daughter! That way she was able to prove that she was a good mother! You were born from parents who love each other while I was born to parents who didn't love me! Your existence is nothing but a thorn in my side, a thorn I have no problem ripping out!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I hurt you too," Kiyi sobbed. "I'm sorry you think you're a monster and that you think that nobody loves you."

"Why are you crying? You have the childhood Zuko and I never got to have, you have loving parents while Zuko and me have an abusive father and an abandoning mother. My father hit me and pushed me beyond my limits when it came to pain, he taunted me with my own emotions and feelings. My mother left me just so she could forget about me and start a new life with another husband and child. How could you possible understand how I feel?"

"I don't but I can at least try to!" she responded. "I don't want you to be sad anymore. I want to be one of those people who you can trust because I love you… Azula!"

I stopped clutching her shoulder and held my hands in the air. I could feel my lip quiver and my face started to burn with the stinging sensation of tears. Tear poured out of my eyes and fell onto Kiyi's face. The child still had tears in her eyes when she felt mine hit her. She looked up and got a good look at me, I blushed from embarrassment from her seeing me like this.

"Don't look at me!" I exclaimed as turned around. "The ugly monster that wasn't worthy of being loved by her own parents!"

Several more tears came out and I felt my body tremble from all of these raw emotions. I hated myself so much! That's when I felt two small hands touch my face. The hands made me turn around to face the child. She had a sad smile on her face and tears were still escaping out of her olive green eyes.

"You're so pretty big sister," she reassured as she placed my head next to her chest. "There, there. You're so pretty, you're not a monster. You're not lonely now."

She wrapped her arms around my head and caressed my hair as she said that, her smile remained.

"You have big brother Zuko and me. You're not lonely and you're not a monster. You're my pretty big sister who I love so much… even if you don't like me. Even if you wish I was never born I still love you."

I let her words sink in; I don't know why I felt so light now. I allowed myself to cry out all my years' worth of pain, my head was still pressed against her chest and she was still caressing my hair.

"There, there. Big sister is going to be okay because she's not lonely anymore. I want to show you what real love is like if you will let me… please say you will. I want you to be happy and proud to call me your little sister."

"Just like I'm happy and proud to call you both my little sisters," a familiar voice said.

Kiyi and me looked at who said that and we saw Zuko standing by the door way with a smile on his face. He walked toward us and wrapped his arms around the both of us, Kiyi still had her arms wrapped around my head and didn't let go but she nuzzled Zuko's face.

"You're both my little sisters and I love you both equally. I want us to be a family, even if we have our problems and even if we're not perfect… we can get through it together."

"I want to be a family too big brother Zuko… but I want big sister Azula to be one with me too.

"Well that's up to her… what do you say Azula?"

"Will you accept my love big sister?"

Kiyi let go of my head and stood next to Zuko, they both waited for my answer. I didn't know real love was and maybe I will never truly understand what it was… but I kind of wanted some. This little girl really wanted to love me but once again it was my choice whether or not to accept that love. However, could I trust this child the way I trusted Zuko? Up until a week ago she was terrified of me.

"Tell me Kiyi," I addressed. "Are you afraid me of me?"

"I… I use to be… I will admit… but after learning so much about you from Mommy, Daddy and Zuko I started to feel a bond with you. I was afraid a little while ago before I started to talk to you too since I didn't know if you would listen to me. But I'm not afraid now."

"Why is that? You know I'm a monster."

"Does a monster cry?" she asked. "A real monster would want to be alone forever but I know that's not true for you. Even if you thought you might be better off alone I know that's not true… you want to be loved just like any other living thing. I want to give you that love along with Zuko. Please believe me."

I heard her explanation and maybe she wasn't full of nonsense as I thought. But if I accept this child then that means I would have to accept Mother and Ikem… do I want to do that? Do I want to forgive her? Am I ready to face her now? I've hated her all my life and not hating her would feel as if I've lost a big part of myself. But at the same time look at where my hate got me… it's just like Zuko said. Even after all the horrible things I said to her this child wanted to be my sister, she wanted to be the little sister I never knew I had until a week ago. What was the right choice? I already accepted Zuko…. my older brother… and now Kiyi wants to be accepted… my little half-sister.

"You still consider me a sister after all I've said to you Kiyi?" I questioned.

"Isn't that what a family does? Aren't they supposed to forgive each other?" Kiyi replied. "Because I forgive you Azula… I hope you can forgive me too."

Tears rushed out of my eyes again and I tried to wipe them away as fast as I could. My vision was becoming blurred.

"I can't seem to stop these tears," I cried.

Zuko and Kiyi embraced me from both of my sides; their faces were touching my own. We sat there for a while and after several seconds I placed one of my arms over around of them. They looked shocked at first but their shock turned to joy. We were hugging each other, a small circle of siblings. But you know I don't mind now. What about Mother and Ikem? What should I do concerning them? At this point I don't know if I could bring myself to continue hating them. I'll think about that later though, right now I want to enjoy this moment with my siblings… with my brother and sister.

"I'm not a problem to them," I said to myself.

Azula has accepted Zuko and Kiyi as her siblings but can she bring herself to forgive the woman who gave her life? Or the man who is supposed to be her step-father? What about the other bring she cannot seem to forgive: herself?

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm Just Your Problem Chapter 10**

 **I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of its characters or the title or the song "I'm Just Your Problem" by Rebecca Sugar**

 ***This fanfiction is not related to Adventure Time I was listening to this song while thinking of this story idea and it stuck**

A week had passed since my acceptance of my half-sister, the child quickly made it known to her parents that she'd rather spend time with me as much as she could. As soon as I woke up she would ask to spend time with me. We would play with her dolls, dress them up and give them makeovers. Honestly I didn't like dolls very much but I went along with it for her. She even named one of them "Azula" and that's the one I would usually use when we played together. Apparently "Azula" was her other doll "Kiyi" older sister and they loved to have fun together. I couldn't help but smirk at that story she made for them. At other times we would go on walks together, not far away from the house of course. She would hold my hand tightly along the way, sometimes Zuko would join in on these walks. For other moments Kiyi would ask me to firebend for her. We would do this outside and I would show her tricks I had learned over the years of my life, Zuko did this with her too. Sometimes he and I would pretend to have a firebending fight with each other as a way to entertain her. She would just laugh and clap her hands.

Meal times were no different, most of the time Ikem and Mother found themselves eating alone at their table while Zuko and Kiyi would eat with me in my room. Zuko and I would tell Kiyi stories about our lives; we left out the war and the other bad stuff though for her sake. Zuko would tell her about Uncle Iroh, about the tea shop he opened and about the lands he had seen on his travels. While I would tell her about the vacations we took to Ember Island, about the history of firebending and about the time Zuko and I destroyed Chan's house. The little girl soaked up all of the stories like a sponge.

I will say though she could be sneaky when she wanted to. Sometimes when I woke up in the morning there would be a large lump next to me, at first it startled me but once I removed the covers there laid the sleeping child. Somehow she managed to sneak into my room and into my bed without waking anyone up. Reminds me of Ty Lee and her agility, she did this often after that. I became accustomed to it by now though.

Kiyi was a fun child but at the same time I still felt hurt whenever I was around her. I never made it known to her though; it wasn't her fault that I felt this way. It was that woman's. The fact that Kiyi served as a replacement for me hurt like crazy. I could see why she loved this child so much… and not me. It made me remember that Mother had no use for me anymore now that she had the perfect daughter with the man she truly loved. It hurt… like fire.

Zuko decided that we would leave in two days; he said that Mother, Ikem and Kiyi were coming back with us to the palace. After all, my wounds from the fall I took were completely healed by now and there no need to stay here anymore. We had the answers we came here to look for, though I can't say I'm satisfied with them. And I would be lying if I said that I wasn't going to miss this mysterious place. The forest, the lakes, the quiet. I stood outside in the dark, dinner had just ended and Kiyi just went to bed in her room along with everyone else. I wasn't going to run away I just needed some time alone… to myself. The only time I got that back at the Fire Nation was in my cell.

"I know I shouldn't but I just to see this place one last time," I whispered to myself.

I started to walk into the forest, I never looked back. I picked up the pace and ran past some familiar settings, the nocturnal creatures filled the air with their calls and the leaves danced along with the wind. I made it to a point where I could see the entire forest landscape, the trees touched the sky and the lakes were scattered all over.

"This whole time felt like a dream… a wonderful dream… well almost," I said. "I wonder if all ever be able to feel this sense of peace again when we go back."

I didn't want to go back there; I really didn't… not now and not ever. But I would set aside my feelings for Zuko, he was the Fire Lord and he had responsibilities. He just couldn't forget about them… unlike some people.

"I have some real issues," I said. "Daddy and Mommy issues, yeah for me. Two for the price of one mental serious meltdown."

Maybe I am going to be put back in that nuthouse, I shivered at that thought. I never got the chance to ask Zuko about it since Kiyi was always with us now. I certainly didn't want to bring it up when Mother and Ikem were around either; it would probably give them an idea. I sat down on the grass, I messed with my flowing hair.

You always had beautiful hair.

"It figures you hallucinations are still here with me."

I didn't want you to feel lonely.

"I'm not alone. Not anymore at least. I have my siblings now which is more than I can say for your real life counterpart Mother."

My daughter you are so mistaken. I have loved you from the moment you were born and even today I still feel that same love for you.

"You know what I give you credit hallucination, at least you didn't forget about me," joked. "However, you and that woman both have the same way of tormenting me so you lose a couple of points for that."

I have never wished to hurt you Azula.

"Well I guess you have another thing in common then. You both have failed on all levels of doing that."

Azula please find it in your heart to forgive me, I just want to be your mother again.

"You know I came here for the peace and quiet but apparently my mind is not going to allow that so I'm going back," I stated as I stood up.

Azula!

"Be like your real life counterpart and forget about me!" I shouted as I started to walk away. "Leave me alone."

I walked back into the forest, I didn't bother to turn around but I knew she was gone. It was just as I feared the hallucinations were coming back. They had been gone for the past week… I was hopeful they had disappeared altogether but that's too much to ask for I guess. I let out sigh and continued to walk on the same path I did earlier.

"Oh how I wish I could go back in time," I said. "Maybe if I had acted more like Zuko I wouldn't have such feelings of hatred… stop it Azula… what's done is done. You can't go back."

The house came into view and I quietly walked to it. However, it took a lot not to laugh at the scene in front of me. There standing on the porch with her doll in her arms was Kiyi; she had a pout on her face as she looked at me. I simply snorted and walked to her, I picked her up with no rejections from the little girl. Then I carried her back into my room and set her down on my bed. I got in myself after that and she immediately snuggled up next to me. Her olive green eyes closed and her breathing soften, I watched her for a few minutes before I closed my eyes as well.

I should have known that she would do something like this. I wasn't mad though. It was just Kiyi being Kiyi… my little sister.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm Just Your Problem Chapter 11**

 **I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of its characters or the title or the song "I'm Just Your Problem" by Rebecca Sugar**

 ***This fanfiction is not related to Adventure Time I was listening to this song while thinking of this story idea and it stuck**

There we were waiting for the boat to dock, the Avatar and his friends had come over in the morning to greet Zuko. Once they saw me they immediately tensed up expect for the Avatar himself. He had a small smile on his face as he stared at me.

"You got something to say or are you just happy to see me?" I asked.

"Actually I am happy to see you," he replied. "I'm glad to see that you're doing better than you were before."

I blushed a little at his comment before turning my face around.

"Well… thank you for your concern," I whispered.

He just nodded his head; the smile on his face seemed to get bigger.

"Careful Aang, she could just be trying to trick us," the water tribe boy said to him.

What was his name again? I remembered it was Sokka and his sister's name was Katara.

"Calm down Sokka if I wanted to kill any of you I would've done it by now," I replied.

"She does have a point Sokka," the Avatar said nonchalantly. "Don't worry about her, she's changed. I can see and feel it."

I saw him give me a look of uncertainly before walking back to the sky bison to rejoin his sister. Mother and Ikem were standing next to the large animal as well; Ikem had Kiyi in his arms. She was sleeping since they had to wake her up early in order to get ready to leave. The couple had on a new pair of clothes along with myself. I was now wearing an ao dai, the tunic was a light red color and the pants underneath was a shade of pink. My shoes were dark brown flats and my hair was back to its original style. I felt refreshed in an odd way even if they were my mother's clothes and shoes. Although her scent lingered all over the ao dai, that bothered with to no end. I ignored it though and crossed my arms at the thought of it.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked.

"I'm fine Zuko," I replied.

My brother placed a hand on my shoulder; he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Everything is going to be alright now. You have me, remember that."

"I know and I appreciate that."

He nodded his head and that's when the sound of a boat's horn could be heard. We both turned around and saw the both dock at the harbor.

"It's time," he said.

"Yes," I responded.

The bison went on first then he was followed by the Avatar and his friends, then Mother and Ikem went on with Kiyi. Zuko walked ahead of me and a slowly followed him until I stopped. I turned around one last time to see the land… the place I called home for nearly two weeks and the place where I found peace. The place where my mother's secret was revealed… where all my pain continued to grow. But also where I gained a brother and sister.

"Goodbye mysterious land," I whispered. "Goodbye."

I turned back around and walked onto the boat with my brother. Once everyone was on the ship started to move. Ikem went down stairs to find a place where Kiyi could sleep properly. Mother stood next to Zuko and they started to talk about something. I hoped that she was talking about me being put back in the asylum. I shook my head and walked to the edge of the ship. I stared at the never ending ocean as it passed us by. I could see the ocean dwellers dance with the flow of the water; they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Flying dolphin-fishes!" I heard someone yell.

The Avatar came running toward my direction, he had a look of excitement on his face as he pointed to the ocean. I saw where he was pointing and sure enough there they were, a pack of flying dolphin-fishes were hovering over the water, occasionally touching the water every now and then.

"Why are you so excited about them?" I questioned.

"Because they're fun to ride on," he said as he turned to me.

"Really? You've ridden on one before?"

"Yeah it's really cool! It feels like you're on top of the world when you're on them. The small splashes of water that hit you make you feel as if you've been reborn as the wind blows passed you."

I gave a puzzled look; I can't believe this was the same boy Father feared would destroy him. Looking at him how he's nothing but a child at heart. That's admirable I will admit, in a world like this barley anyone has that as they grow up. I never got to be a child… _a real child_. Father never let me, the bruises I carried when I was a child proved that. I looked down at the water again.

"You want to try it?" he asked.

"What?" I asked baffled. "Try what?"

"The flying dolphin-fish! You want to ride on one?"

I step back a little bit and turned around embarrassed, I started to tremble a little. Did he catch on to what I was thinking? I heard his footsteps come toward me; he kept some space between me and him.

"Azula," he addressed. "You know it's okay to have fun. You don't have to worry about your father anymore; he's not here to hurt you. If you want to have fun then it's okay, no one here is going to judge you."

I stopped trembling and turned back to face him.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about Avatar," I rebuffed.

"I know growing up with a man like Ozai really hurt you and Zuko; he's not exactly the most loving father in this world. But his reign of terror is gone… you're free to be whoever you want to be Azula."

My body relaxed, he was right. Father wasn't here to do anything to me, I don't have to worry. My face burned red at what I was about to say.

"I…" I started. "I would… like to ride… on one."

The Avatar's smile returned and he jumped into the air with glee.

"Don't get carried away Avatar!" I exclaimed. "Oh this is so embarrassing. I've never asked for anything like his before.

"There's no shame in that though," he said as he landed. "Let's go then. I have to carry you through just so we won't have to worry about falling into the water. Is that okay?"

"Do whatever you want Avatar," I stated my face still blushing.

I felt him scoop me up in his arms and he immediately let a gust of air propel us upward. He guided up to the nearest flying dolphin-fish and carefully landed us on it. He placed me in front of him and he was now behind me.

"Hold onto it as gently as you can but be firm too," he instructed.

"Okay," I replied as I did what he told me to do.

The skin was a little slippery but it was smooth and soft as well. The creature touched the water again before jumping back into the air. The Avatar started to laugh as it picked up its speed. Suddenly everything that Avatar said was coming true, the wind and small slashes of water started to hit us but it was exhilarating! It felt like my spirit was soaring with the creature. I let out a series of small laughs.

"See I told you it was fun!" he yelled.

"Yes it is!" I answered.

I saw Katara and Sokka had a look of shock of their faces as they saw us riding on the water. I couldn't blame them though; weeks ago if someone told me that I would be doing this in the future I would have burnt them to a crisp. But now nothing seems to matter, I felt free! I was free! I saw Katara just shrug her shoulders then she started to wave at us. The Avatar waved back… and while I was hesitant at first I did too. We continued with our fun ride.

"Hey Azula," the Avatar addressed.

"What is it?"

"If you wouldn't mind I would like you to start calling me Aang from now on. I know I'm the Avatar but I would like it if you called me by my actual name… especially since… well I hope… we're not enemies anymore."

Enemies… that's what we were not too long ago. I was everyone's enemy including my brother's but now things have changed. I've opened up to some people, the people who wanted to help me and be there for me. We didn't have to be enemies anymore, there was no need.

"Aang… thank you for this," I whispered.

"You're welcome Azula."

Everything was going well until I heard it.

"Azula!" Mother's voice called me.

Aang and me turned to the boat and saw Mother standing next to Ikem along with Katara and Sokka. I saw Katara telling her something but she ignored it and continued to yell.

"Azula! Come back!" she exclaimed.

"Great my face changing mother wants to ruin my joy again," I said.

"I think she's just worried about you, she wants you to be safe," Aang replied.

"I don't need her worry, you just don't forget about someone and then act like you care all of a sudden."

Aang let out a sigh, I could tell he wanted me to accept my mother too but I just couldn't see that happening.

"Come on we have to go back now," Aang said as he picked me up with both arms.

I held onto his shoulders and neck as he jumped back into the air using his bending. I had a look of anger on my face as we headed toward the boat, we landed gently.

"Ursa I promise Azula wasn't in any danger," Aang reasoned.

"Azula!" Mother called as she ran to me with her arms open.

Suddenly I was taken out of Aang's arms and entered my mother's tight embrace. Immediately I began to struggle to get free, I did not want this! She had no right to worry about me or act like she loved me.

"I can't lose you again!" she exclaimed. "I can't!"

"Let go! Let go!" I yelled as I fought against her.

Finally I was able to escape from her arms and I ran to Zuko.

"Zuko I want to go downstairs!" I exclaimed.

I saw Mother had a look of sadness on her face as she saw me. I didn't care if I hurt her after all she didn't care when she hurt me! Ikem and Aang just stood by and watched the scene unfold before them.

"Okay Azula," Zuko replied. "Whatever you want."

He took my hand and guided me downstairs; before we left I could hear Ikem talk to Mother as he sat on the floor.

"Give her time dear," he said.

"I know… not every teenage girl has to deal with her mother changing faces and with thinking that her mother doesn't love her," she replied. "I wish she would let me in… I want her to see that I love her."

"No you don't," I whispered under my breath as Zuko and I walked downstairs.

Once we got downstairs there were multiple rooms and just when we were about to enter one I heard small footsteps walk towards us along with a door swing open.

"Azula! Zuko!" Kiyi called. "There you are!"

Kiyi ran to me with her arms wide open, I opened mine for her. She jumped into my embrace and I spun her around a little, she laughed as did Zuko.

"Did you enjoy your little nap?" Zuko asked.

"Yup!" Kiyi said with a smile. "Big sister come play with me! Please!"

"Okay we can play, let's go to your room then."

"Hooray!" she exclaimed as she held my arm.

"You two have fun," Zuko said.

Kiyi lead me to her room and we closed the door behind us, at least I could find the same joy I had when I was riding on that flying dolphin-fish with her. I'll never forget about that freedom I had just a few moments ago, Aang was right… that ride was surely something to remember.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm Just Your Problem Chapter 12**

 **I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of its characters or the title or the song "I'm Just Your Problem" by Rebecca Sugar**

 ***This fanfiction is not related to Adventure Time I was listening to this song while thinking of this story idea and it stuck**

Night came quickly and Kiyi fell asleep on my lap after we had finished eating dinner that was provided to us from the ship's kitchen. We ate in her room and continued to play until she became drowsy. Her soft breathing fill the air and I would occasionally stroke her brown hair.

"I wonder if Aang and the others left already," I whispered.

I wanted to go check so I carefully placed Kiyi on the bed and tucked in her. She snuggled into the bed's cushioning and a small smile spread across her face. I quietly walked out of the room and headed toward the upper deck, I hoped Zuko was still up there if he said goodbye to them. I wanted to talk to him about the asylum. I also hoped that Mother and Ikem were already in their room sleeping. Once I saw the door I opened it but I stopped once I heard voices. Zuko's and Mother's to be precise.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"I am fine Zuko." Mother replied. "Did Aang, Katara and Sokka leave already?"

"Yes they just left right now, if I had known you were up here I would've ask you to come say goodbye as well."

"Don't worry its fine, you're lucky to have such great friends dear," Mother said.

"Yes I know I am," Zuko stated. "Are you feeling okay Mom? Is it Azula?"

I flinched a little as I heard him mention my name but I stayed as quiet as possible.

"Azula just needs time Mom, she's slowly changing. I can see that."

"I know she is, after all she accepted Kiyi as her younger sister despite the pain I caused her."

"Mom," Zuko quietly said.

"I've caused you pain as well Zuko," Mother said. "That scar on your face… it's my fault."

Well it's about time she said that, she knew what she had done. By not taking us with her she caused Zuko to get his scar and caused me to have these feelings of hatred bottled up inside me. I clutched my hands into fists as they continued with their conversation.

"That's not your fault Mom," Zuko replied.

"Yes it is. I left you and your sister behind with such an awful man. I wish I could go back in time to take you two with me… we could have been a family with Ikem. Everything would have been better that way. You wouldn't have that scar and Azula wouldn't feel like I don't love her. I do love her… I love Azula so much."

"I know you do Mom… it's just going to take a while for her to accept that. She's not use to that feeling."

"I know but a part of me just wants to hold her in my arms until she feels better."

I held in the urge to snort at her remark, how dare she say that about me. I will admit that I am broken but I don't need her help trying to fix me. There was a moment of silence between the two before Mother broke the tension.

"Oh look at us. We shouldn't be so down on the eve of our homecoming!" Mother said happily. "It will be wonderful to see you in your element Zuko and Azula too."

"Thanks I- Mom you're freezing!" Zuko exclaimed.

Freezing? Mother was cold in this weather? What a strange woman she is alright. Just then I heard a gust of wind come toward Zuko along with the cry of an animal. I took a quick peek out the door and saw the shadow of a messenger hawk.

"It's a message from the Kyoshi Warriors," Zuko stated.

There was another moment of silence.

"Is something wrong?" Mother asked.

"Nothing I can't handle," Zuko replied.

What's going on? Why does Zuko sound so unsure? I heard them approaching the door and I immediately closed it and ran to a corner to stay hidden. I could still hear them though.

"Don't worry about anything Mom; I'm going to do all that I can to protect this family. I will keep you all safe from harm. Especially Azula and Kiyi, I promise."

Especially me and Kiyi? What did he mean by that? I heard Mother make her way down the steps, only her though. I stayed hidden long enough for her to pass me without noticing I was there. She had a look of worry on her face despite what Zuko had said. Once she was out of sight I quickly headed back to Kiyi's room. I closed the door behind me and took a deep breath. I stared at the sleeping child, what was going to happen to us? What did the letter say? I got under the covers with Kiyi and wrapped my arms around her.

"You're not the only one who can protect her Zuko," I whispered. "I'm an older sibling too."

I meant it; I would do everything in my power to protect this child. The very child who accepted me and who loved me more than anything in the world. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, I would protect her even if it cost me my life!

Morning hit us and I could feel something sitting on my chest. I opened my eyes to see Kiyi with a big smile on her face.

"Wake up Azula we're almost there!"

"Almost there?" I questioned as I sat up from the pillows. "That can't be Harbor City isn't that quick to get to."

"But Zuko said so look outside."

I turned around and looked outside the window to see that we were approaching some sort of land but it wasn't Harbor City. Kiyi was right! Where were we going?

"Is Zuko up?" I asked.

"Yeah he's at the top of the boat," Kiyi answered.

"Good, I have to see what he's thinking," I said as I stood up from the bed.

Just when I was about to leave the room Kiyi gave me a pleading look, I knew exactly what she wanted. I gave her a smirk and opened my arms out to her. She immediately smiled and jumped into my embrace, she held on tightly as we made our way to the top deck. I wanted to frown since Mother and Ikem were there with Zuko but for my siblings I wouldn't. Mother held a stethoscope in her hands and Ikem was looking onto her. They all turned towards me but ignored the two adults and went straight to my brother.

"Zuko," I addressed.

"Azula, you're up."

"Yes and I wanted to speak with you about this matter. This isn't Harbor City," I said.

"That's just what I was telling him," Mother added.

I ignored her and just continued to look at Zuko, waiting for his answer.

"I know, there's been a change of plans," Zuko stated. "I've arranged for us to land here instead of Harbor City. There will be some friends to meet us there."

Suddenly a large form appeared from out of the water, I turned my head startled by the sudden appearance. Kiyi looked at the object with wide and bright eyes.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "What's that?"

"It's a submarine Kiyi," I responded.

"A ship that travels underwater," Zuko added. "Sokka designed it himself."

"You mean the funny guy with the boomerang?" Kiyi questioned.

"That's him," Zuko and I said in unison.

A figure appeared out of the opening of the submarine, it was a familiar face. Uncle Iroh!

"Nephew! Niece!" he exclaimed.

I felt my heart warm a little as he addressed me as that; he always did that with Zuko but not with me. I couldn't blame him though… I was a different person not too long ago.

"Uncle!" Zuko answered with a large smile on his face.

I didn't know if I should respond the same way, maybe Uncle Iroh still held a grudge against after all I had done to him and the other people I met during my life. A board was lowered on the boat as a walkway; Uncle Iroh quickly walked on it and gave Zuko a hug.

"Thank you Uncle for taking care of things while I was away," Zuko said. "I don't know how to repay you."

That's when Iroh caught a glimpse of me with Kiyi still in my arms, the little girl held tightly onto my neck.

"Seeing that your quest was successful in more than one way is enough for me," he replied.

Zuko turned to me then back to the older man, he just nodded with a smile on his face. Uncle Iroh then walked to me, I took in a deep breath for the scolding I was about to receive. I knew he would have something to say to me.

"Azula," he addressed.

"Uncle Iroh," I calmly stated.

Another pair of arms wrapped around me… they belonged to him!

"Thank goodness you are safe. I heard what happened to you back in Hira'a, I was so worried but you're doing well it looks like. I'm happy to see you again."

I didn't know what to do but I carefully placed Kiyi in one arm and used the other to hug him back. I was happy to see him too.

"The feeling is mutual," I replied. "Uncle Iroh I wanted to apologize… for everything. I know that you may not forgive me but-"

"I forgive you my dear niece, I'm just glad to see that you are becoming the bender you were born to be."

"Th-thank you Uncle Iroh."

"Welcome home," he said.

"I'm… home… I'm home," I replied with a smile.

He nodded his head in approval then turned to Kiyi; the little girl enjoyed the attention she was receiving as he took her hand into his.

"Hello little one," he said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kiyi!" she answered. "And this is my big sister Azula!"

She hugged my neck tighter and Uncle Iroh gave me look that was filled with pride. I knew he must have heard about Mother and the family she started under the disguise of Noriko from Aang and his friends. I felt my eye twitch from those painful memories and I looked toward Mother's direction. Iroh turned to where I was looking and a sad smile appeared on his face. I guess they also told him about my little episode concerning her along with my rejection of her love and help. I didn't need it!

"I don't want to talk about it," I said while adjusting my grip on Kiyi.

"I know… healing takes time my niece," he said.

"I don't know if this pain she caused will ever heal Uncle Iroh."

"You'd be surprised Azula but there is no need to rush these things."

He gave me a gentle caress on my cheek then patted Kiyi's head before leaving to greet Mother and Ikem. I heard them talk about the years that have passed since the last time they had seen each other. Ikem introduced himself then greeted Uncle Iroh with a friendly gesture. I saw that Kyoshi Warrior named Suki make her way down the walkway. Zuko helped her down.

"Thank you Suki for taking the time to do all of this," he stated.

"No problem Zuko, I'm just glad we got your message in time. We're ready to follow your plan down to the very last detail," Suki replied. "I'll be the one to escort you and your family down a hidden route to the palace while decoy travels through the main road."

"Hidden route? Decoy?" I questioned. "Zuko what is she talking about? What's going on?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about Azula, I am the Fire Lord and I will do all that I can to protect you and everyone else."

"But Zuko-"

"Trust me Azula, that's all I'm asking you to do." Zuko said. "Can you do that for me little sister?"

Of course I trusted Zuko but I wanted to know what was going on. Just trust him Azula… he's your brother. Knowing him he'll tell you what's going on when the time is right.

"I trust you Zuko," I replied.

"Me too!" Kiyi added.

"Good," Zuko said with a smile then turned to Suki. "Did you find someone who is willing to be the decoy?"

"Well… um… Iroh volunteered," Suki replied.

Zuko's face became filled with worry.

"No offense Uncle but you and I don't really look alike."

"But the crowd is only going to see my hand," he said with a huge smile then shifted to a deep frown. "Don't you think my hand waving filled with enough angst?"

Zuko's face turned red from blushing and I let out a small laugh as did Suki. We followed Zuko onto the submarine with Mother and Ikem trailing behind us. Just when we got on Zuko turned to me.

"Azula the plank is pretty narrow," he said. "Why don't you walk beside Mom?"

Was he joking? I couldn't believe he just asked me to do that!

"Absolutely not!" I exclaimed. "You know how I feel about that woman."

"I know but she's never been on a submarine before, she might get scared."

"That's her problem!" I answered as I turned my head away.

Zuko leaned in closer to me and Kiyi; he had the same pleading look Kiyi did earlier.

"Please, will you do it as a favor to me?" he asked.

Soon a pleading look adored Kiyi's face again as she looked at me. I swear these siblings of mine and their pleading eyes are going to be the end of me! I let out a sigh.

"Fine," I said.

"Thank you."

"Yeah thanks big sister!"

"Yeah yeah I know," I said blushing.

I waited for Mother to get closer along with Ikem, once they were aboard I walked beside her but not close enough where she could touch me. Just because I promised to do this doesn't mean I have to enjoy it. We entered into the submarine and it was similar to the boat we were just on as it had several rooms but they were smaller in size. I hoped that this journey didn't take too long but my thoughts wandered to the letter Zuko received last night. What did it say? Why was Zuko keeping so many secrets all of a sudden?

"Azula," a voice interrupted my thoughts.

Mother had a concern look on her face once she saw me deep in my thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

I huffed at her and walked a little faster, she just couldn't take a hint!

"You can stop acting now; we're not in Hira'a anymore. I know it's hard for you but you don't need to keep pretending anymore."

"Azula! Show some respect to your-" Ikem started.

"No Ikem it's alright, she has every right to be mad at me," Mother interrupted him.

"But Ursa she needs to see that you're trying your best to make things right with her," Ikem replied. "Mistakes were made but you loved her then and you love her now."

"Kind of hard to love someone when you don't remember them isn't Ikem?" I rebuffed.

"Azula please I know what I did was wrong but I want you to understand that I want us to be a family again," Mother argued. "I want to be your mother too."

"You should have thought about that before you left me behind and willingly chose to forget about me."

"But Azula-" Ikem started again.

"No Daddy!" Kiyi whined. "Don't make big sister sad! Azula doesn't need to be sad again!"

"Kiyi your sister needs to understand that your mother is doing all that she can to get Azula to forgive her and the only way for that to work is if Azula opens her heart to her," Ikem reasoned.

"Big sister will forgive when she's ready to forgive!" Kiyi argued. "Everyone just needs to leave her alone and learn to accept that!"

Kiyi suddenly jumped out of my arms and took one of my hands into hers; she led me away from the two adults. I could see that they had looks of bewilderment on their faces; I was just as shocked as them. I turned toward the little girl and gazed at her with awe. Kiyi was too smart for her age it seemed, she knew just what to say in certain situations. Only five years old and yet she was a formidable opponent. She led me to the last room and closed the door behind us.

"You're probably going to get in trouble with them later on Kiyi," I said as I sat down on a chair.

She quickly scurried into my lap and placed her head on my chest.

"I don't care, big sister needs someone to protect her from people who don't understand," she said calmly. "I'll be big sister's protector."

"Oh so you're my protector now are you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yup!" she replied with big smile. "I will protect Azula no matter what!"

She hugged me as she finished saying that, the look of joy on her face was contagious. I hugged my little sister back, she was unaware of the promise I made to myself last night. That I would protect her at all costs and yet here she was making the same promise. We made a sisterly promise to each other and we intended to keep it.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm Just Your Problem Chapter 13**

 **I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of its characters or the title or the song "I'm Just Your Problem" by Rebecca Sugar**

 ***This fanfiction is not related to Adventure Time I was listening to this song while thinking of this story idea and it stuck**

The submarine reached its destination and we were escorted to a smaller boat that would take us to shore. While traveling on the boat I could see more Kyoshi warriors on the mainland along with a small carriage. I stared at the shore in order to avoid the gaze of Mother and Ikem, Zuko sat beside me with his hand on my shoulder while Kiyi sat in my lap with her arms wrapped around my waist.

"The carriage will take us to the palace," Zuko said. "The Kyoshi warriors will be our guards on the way home."

"Why do they need to be our guards?" I asked.

Zuko just rubbed my shoulder reassuringly; it was his way of telling me that I would know later. I let out a sigh at this but nonetheless I enjoyed the attention he gave me. After several more minutes we made it to the shore, Suki greeted her fellow warriors before turning her attention to the surrounding area. She gave Zuko a nod and he placed an arm around me while I held Kiyi, he escorted us to the carriage with Mother and Ikem following us. Zuko and Kiyi sat on my side while Mother and Ikem sat on the opposite side. Once Suki saw that we were all inside she jumped on the nearest komodo rhino and grabbed the reins.

"Let's get moving," she said.

The carriage started to move on the bumpy road, our path was hidden from plain sight since it was covered with multiple trees, bushes and other types of vegetation. Kiyi hummed a little while she placed my hand on her head. She wanted me to caress her hair as she laid on my lap. I did what she wanted and started to run my hand over the little girl's brown hair. I looked up for one second to see Mother staring at us; she had a gentle smile on her face as she watched. I frowned a little before returning my attention to Kiyi.

Just then a loud noise stopped us right in our tracks, Kiyi let out a gasp as did Mother. Zuko quickly opened the door.

"Suki! What's going on?" Zuko exclaimed

"Don't worry it was just an old tree that fell. Nobody got hurt," Suki calmly replied.

Zuko was about to come back into the carriage before his eyes widen. He was looking at a certain direction with a look of fear on his face.

"I don't think that tree fell because it was old!" Zuko stated. "Everyone get down!"

Several loud noises filled the air and Kiyi jumped into my arms while Ikem wrapped his arms around Mother. The married couple had looks of fear on their faces and Kiyi started to whimper a little. I held onto her as tightly as I could. I saw more trees covering escape routes, we were trapped!

"Free Fire Lord Ozai!"

"Power to the Fire Nation!"

The voices kept saying that and I couldn't help but shiver at that name. Ozai… Father. Zuko jumped out of the carriage and headed toward the voices. Before he left he turned to us with a look of determination on his face.

"Stay put!" he ordered.

Mother nodded and turned her attention to me and Kiyi. She had her hands up as a way to comfort us but she was only making me mad. I didn't like how she pretended to be a good mother… I hated it!

"Don't be scared Azula, you too Kiyi. Your brother is the most powerful man in the Fire Nation," Mother said.

"Who said anything about me being scared?" I exclaimed. "I don't need to hear that from _you_ of all people!"

Mother's expression was filled with hurt but she didn't give up since he tried to place her hand on me. She was probably hoping that I would accept her gesture but she was dead wrong about that. Once I felt the light contact of her skin I flinched. She was cold! Ice cold! How was that even possible especially in this weather? I backed away from her hand and blocked her with my arm.

"Don't touch me! Your hands are cold!" I yelled.

She withdrew her hand and Kiyi tightened her grip around me.

"Imposter! Imposter! Imposter!"

More voices filled the air and Zuko was staring at something, I guessed that it was the one in charge of this attack. Zuko let an attack by using his firebending, Kiyi looked outside the window and her eyes were filled with awe.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly Zuko was swarmed with a herd of the attackers and Suki pulled out a large flare gun. A flare flew into the air as a way of signaling for help. This was bad! Zuko and the Kyoshi warriors started to fight against the group of masked criminals. They just kept multiplying and it wasn't long before Zuko and Suki were caught in rope.

"Zuko!" I cried.

I was just about to get out of the carriage despite Zuko's order until I saw one of the attackers remove his mask and cut Zuko free. The boy looked around Zuko's and my age, he had brown hair and brown eyes. He was actually kind of cute; I caught myself and started to blush a little much to Kiyi's confusion.

The boy started to help Zuko with defending us; they had their backs placed against each other.

"Who are you? Why are you helping us?" Zuko asked.

"My name is Kei Lo. And… well… we have… um a mutual friend," the boy named Kei Lo answered.

"Who?" Zuko questioned.

"Her," Kei Lo said as he looked up.

Just then a large shadow covered the ground and I looked up to see a blimp with several Kyoshi warriors using ropes to jump down. And… Mai!

"Mai!" Zuko and me said in unison.

However, I quickly saw that she wasn't the only familiar face… Uncle Iroh decided to join the defense team.

"Finally the Dragon of the West can be a part of the action!" Uncle Iroh exclaimed.

"Zuko duck!" Mai ordered.

"What?" Zuko questioned.

"I said duck!"

Mai blocked Zuko from getting roped up again and she turned to Kei Lo with a look of anger on her face. Zuko, Mai and Kei Lo were suddenly in the middle of a heated argument. I couldn't help but feel so out of place. I had heard from the nurses at the asylum that Zuko and Mai were no longer a couple and it didn't take a genius to figure out that this Kei Lo boy was more than just a friend to Mai. No he was something more… I felt sorry for Zuko at this thought. I knew how much he loved Mai.

That's when things started to get crazier and by that I mean one of the attackers threw a spear in our direction. I felt Mother and Ikem take Kiyi and me into their arms and pulled us to them. The spear went through the window.

"No!" Zuko cried.

"Go nephew! Protect your sisters and family! I got it covered," Uncle Iroh stated.

Uncle Iroh used his firebending to protect Zuko long enough for him to open the carriage door and see us safe. Though I didn't exactly like the position I had been forced in, I was sandwiched between Mother and Ikem along with Kiyi. The woman kept a tighter grip on though unfortunately… I was so annoyed despite the fact that I could've gotten impaled on a spear if weren't for her and her weak husband. Just then I Mai and Kei Lo run into another direction, they were following the other attackers. I gave my brother a smile, I was glad to see that he was safe.

"We're okay Zuko," Ikem stated.

"Just tell us when you're done okay?" Kiyi said.

"Yes please I'm sick of being stuck in here," I added.

"I'm glad you're all-"

Before Zuko could finish he was cornered again by our attackers, I let myself out of Mother's grasp and jumped out of the carriage.

"Azula!' Mother exclaimed.

I ignored her protest as I landed next to Zuko.

"Azula! Stay in the carriage!" Zuko stated.

"And leave you here to take on all of these jokers by yourself? I don't think so," I responded.

"Azula please just-"

"Do you trust me Zuko?" I asked.

Zuko stood there quietly for several seconds before making a serious face.

"I do trust you Azula," he replied.

"Good," I said with a smile.

We turned back to the enemies before us.

"Aww isn't that sweet the Fire Nation siblings are going to be defeated together! The imposter Fire Lord and the traitorous lunatic!"

I glared at the man who said that to me and Zuko but I retained my focus. The attackers readied their firebending at us and my brother and I stood our ground.

"Let them have it New Ozai Society!"

Fire headed towards us and Zuko quickly grabbed my hand.

"Follow me lead," he whispered.

I nodded my head and prepared myself for the attack; we jumped into the air and landed. Zuko held out one hand and I mimicked him. With our other hands still holding onto each other we let the heat of the fire hit us. Zuko started to move his hand in a motion that followed firebending but he wasn't bending… I get it now. He was going to redirect the fire! My brother gave me a look telling me to do it too. I took in a deep breath and started to move my hand in similar motions. I could feel the movement of the flames as they brushed against us. I asserted my control over the fire as did Zuko… together we were redirecting the attack.

The fire began to change shape as it became a giant column; I saw how the flames changed into different colors. It was so beautiful to see… all my life I was taught to use fire as weapon but now I see that it is capable of so much more. It can protect and create something so magnificent. Zuko raised his hand in the air and I did the same. The fire began to wither away and Zuko and I were free! We stood on the carriage victorious. Zuko's grasp on my hand tighten and he gave me a small but proud smile at what we had just done together… as brother and sister. He faced the attackers.

"New Ozai Society!" Zuko addressed. "This is your last chance to surrender or face your Fire Lord's wrath!"

The enemies started to flee in terror and I saw Mai come out of the forest area with Kei Lo by her side. He was injured during this fight since he was relying on Mai for support. Mai made eye contact with me and I flinched a little. I didn't mean to but it had been a while since I had seen Mai, not to mention we weren't on the best terms before the journey to find Mother.

"We should get down from here," Zuko said.

"Oh… right," I answered.

We jumped off the carriage and landed on the ground when I was tackled by a small force. It was Kiyi.

"You did it big sister!" she cheered. "Big sister Azula beat the bad guys with big brother Zuko and with the pretty warrior girls!"

"Yes we did," Zuko agreed. "Thank you Azula."

"It was my pleasure," I replied.

Mai and Kei Lo walked towards us, Zuko bowed his head as a way of saying thanks and I did the same thing along with Kiyi. The little girl just loved to mimic our actions, I chuckled a little.

"Thank you for your help especially you Kei Lo," Zuko said.

"No… no you don't need to thank me… after all I was a part of that group… I'm sad to say," Kei Lo replied with a guilty look on his face.

"But you're not anymore it looks like," I added with a smile. "You were very brave."

Kei Lo's face turned red at my comment, I guess he wasn't used to such complaints. He used his free hand to rub the back of his head and a smile appeared on his face.

"Well… I wouldn't say that but… thank you… for the compliment," he replied.

I laughed a little at his action before turning to Mai; I had no idea what to say to her at this point. What could I say?

"Mai," I greeted.

"Azula," she replied.

"Mai… I… I'm sorry," I said. "F-for everything."

I rubbed my arm and Kiyi held onto me as a way of reassuring me.

"You know Azula you're probably the craziest person I've ever meant," Mai said.

I bowed my head in shame and Kiyi took my hand into hers. I think she can feel my emotions in some strange way.

"But to see you right now… I think there's more to you than meets the eyes," she added. "Welcome back home Azula."

I looked up to see a rare smile on her face, I wanted to cry so much at the moment but I held it in.

"T-thank you," I responded. "I'm home. I'm home."

Our journey back to the palace continued…the palace… my home. I was home and I would do everything in my power to protect it from the clutches of my father and the society that threatens to cause chaos. I decided to use my firebending for the greater good. No longer was I a weapon. No longer was I a problem. I was a person born with a gift.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm Just Your Problem Chapter 14**

 **I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of its characters or the title or the song "I'm Just Your Problem" by Rebecca Sugar**

 ***This fanfiction is not related to Adventure Time I was listening to this song while thinking of this story idea and it stuck**

We finally made it to the palace, I have never been so happy to be home. After the day everyone went through I'm surprised the Kyoshi Warriors still managed to stay alert for the rest of the journey. Ikem, Mother and Kiyi got out of the carriage first; I stayed behind with Zuko to thank Suki. We bowed down before her and the Kyoshi Warriors while they bowed down for us.

"Thank you very much for your service, Kyoshi Warriors. My family and I are in your debt," Zuko said.

"I too commend you for your efforts to protect us," I added.

"The honor was all ours Fire Lord and Fire Princess," Suki replied.

Just when Suki and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors were about to leave Zuko stopped Suki, his face had a nervous look on his face. I wondered what for.

"Hey Suki did Mai come back you with by any chance?" Zuko asked.

"Now I understand," I whispered.

It was just as I suspected, Zuko still loved Mai even now.

"I'm afraid not, she went home a while ago," Suki answered.

"Oh," Zuko said disappointingly while blushing. "But… do you know where she's been staying at for the past days?"

"Of course," Suki said with a smile. "If you're ever in the mood for a _visit_ , let me know."

A smile spread across Zuko's face and a gently placed a hand on his shoulder as Suki left with the others. Zuko gave me look that told me that he was okay, I simply nodded my head. We turned back to the palace and walked to the large doors. Kiyi began to scan the area, her eyes wide with awe and amazement.

"We are here," Zuko stated.

"Wow!" Kiyi exclaimed. "I knew that it would be big but not this big! I want to go exploring!"

"Kiyi, we should rest a little first," Ikem responded. "We've had a really crazy afternoon."

"Aw," Kiyi said while pouting. "What's the big deal? I knew Zula and Zuzu would protect us! Come on let's go already!"

The little girl began to run with her father following behind her while Zuko and I were shocked at what Kiyi had addressed us as. I'm sure the looks on our faces were priceless.

"'Zuzu?'" Zuko questioned.

"'Zula?'" I added.

"I think I have a pretty good idea where she picked that up," Zuko said as he turned to me.

I couldn't help but blush at the little trait I once had and now Kiyi had. I couldn't believe the new nicknames she had given us.

"Yes I think I know where she picked that up too," Mother stated.

I ignored her as I stepped in furtherer with Zuko, once I couldn't hear Mother's footsteps following us I turned around. I saw how she was still on the outside of the palace floor; her face showed the internal conflict she was in. I scoffed at her as I cross my arms, she finally stepped inside the palace.

"Mom?" Zuko questioned.

"I'm alright… I'm just a little tired from all the excitement," Mother reassured.

She wasn't fooling me though, after all that had happened she still acted like the victim. I frowned as she walked faster down the long hallway.

"I'll have someone show you to your old room," Zuko said.

"One of the guest rooms will be fine dear," Mother replied.

She kept walking with her head down; she was trying to avoid reality once again. How selfish and gutless! Another pair of footsteps could be heard from behind us, we turned around to see Uncle Iroh.

"Uncle!" I greeted.

"Uncle, thank you for your help," Zuko said.

"My pleasure! It was about time this old man stepped out into the world again," he stated happily.

Zuko turned back to the direction Mother had walked in and I stared at it too.

"You think she'll be okay?" Zuko asked.

"Time heals wounds," Uncle Iroh said then he looked at me. "Even wounds that were made long ago."

I knew what he was talking about and while I didn't appreciate the fact that he was putting me in the same group as Mother I just couldn't bring myself to dishearten the old man. I knew he only wanted me to be happy… that was something I was too stupid to see before. Uncle Iroh looked back at Zuko.

"There's something else troubling you nephew, it's not just your family."

"It's the New Ozai Society!" Zuko exclaimed.

That brought me back to the current threat we were experiencing, I wonder if that's what the message Zuko had received was about. It must have been, why else would have been so overprotective at the moment.

"The people who attacked us right?" I questioned.

Zuko nodded his head.

"I've had to deal with opposition before never like this, it's more serious this time," Zuko said.

"So that's what you were worried about when we were on the boat," I commented.

Zuko turned to me with a look of shock on his face.

"You… you know about that?"

"I was going to say goodbye to Aang and the others but instead I heard the messenger hawk and you."

"Azula..."

"I know, I know… I shouldn't have been sneaking around… but you shouldn't have been so secretive about it. I trust you Zuko and I want you to trust me."

Zuko stepped closer to me and he looked deep into my eyes.

"I do trust you Azula and you're right I should have told you sooner… before the surprise attack and before getting off the submarine… I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, I know you just wanted to protect us," I replied. "Zuko, I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to make sure you stay on that throne."

Uncle Iroh and Zuko both looked at with pride and joy on their faces.

"Thank you sister… thank you."

"You're welcome. Now judging by what has happened I assume that this society is trying to make Father the Fire Lord again."

"Yes and you know why we can't let that happen… ever again," Zuko said.

"I know… what's the plan?" I asked.

"We keep a better eye on the Fire Nation, we must be everywhere and listen to everything… we need to know where this society is and who is running it," Zuko stated.

"I understand," I responded.

"You two must be very careful, you know what kind of a man Ozai is and what he is willing to do to get back on the throne," Uncle Iroh added.

Of course I knew, how I could not. Father beat that knowledge into me ever since the day he discovered my bending. I clutched at my shoulder, the area where a bruise had been years before. Even when my wounds would heal I can sometimes feel as if they were still there.

"Uncle, would be willing to take my place at the Yu Dao Inauguration Ceremony? With so much going on I think it would be best for me to stay," Zuko said.

"Don't worry my nephew, leave everything to me."

"Thank you Uncle."

Uncle Iroh nodded his head and Zuko turned to me with a smile. He rested his hands on my shoulders.

"I think it's best if you got some rest too Azula, you used a lot of energy when we helped me redirect that fire."

Normally I would argue but I will admit that I was a little tired.

"Alright if you say so… but you come get me if anything crazy happens. Got it?"

"Yes I got it."

"Good."

With that I started to walk back to the room I had once occupied. Unlike Mother I didn't have a problem with staying in my old room. I was not that Azula I used to be anymore… I was someone new and it was about time that Azula left her mark on things. I would change that room into something that was like the current me. I looked forward to that.

Just when I was about to reach my room I heard muttering, my curiosity wanted me to find the source of that muttering. After the talk I had with Zuko I couldn't afford to be careless, I quickly made my way there… only to be very disappointed with what I had found. There standing in front of the large portrait of Father was Mother; she wrapped her arms around herself while sweat beaded down her face. Her gaze was distant and empty.

"It's okay… it's okay… he's not here anymore… Zuko is in charge now… we're all safe… I'm a different person…" Mother muttered.

"You're a different person?" I questioned.

Mother stopped muttering one she heard my voice, she turned to me. I gave her an annoyed look.

"That's a joke and you know it," I said. "You're still the same person who can't accept reality for what it is… you act as if _you're_ the only one suffering."

"Azula… please… this time will be different… I can be the mother I should have been to you."

"It's far too late for that… I know better now… I can safely say that I have no mother just like a have no father either… just siblings… siblings who want to be there for me."

"I want to be there for you too Azula."

"You should have thought about that before you pulled that little stunt of yours back in Hira'a all those years ago."

"It was a mistake-"

"And mistakes have consequences… for example your abandonment of Zuko and me left you with a scarred son and an insane daughter. Then you lying right in front of my face lead to me snapping what little reality I had left in me. So forgive me if I think that way, it's not like I had parents to prove me otherwise."

"I hurt you Azula I know that… and I also hurt Zuko… I regretted not taking you with me that day."

"But you quickly forgot about that so those feelings of regret don't matter at all."

Mother didn't say anything else after that, she knew I would continue to bring up the fact that she willing chose to forget about me and started a new life for herself without remembering the previous title of a mother she had. After several seconds of silence I shook my head and turned back to the direction of my room.

"I'll tell you this right now and don't forget it, although that would probably be hard for you," I said.

I saw Mother flinch at my comment but I continued.

"Stop acting like the victim… you are many things but not a victim, you're not the one whose suffering the most right now… the one whose really suffering is the boy who was forced to grow up too soon and now has to take over the role of a leader despite the fact that there are people out there who want to overthrow him. One of those people is his own father, so don't act like that."

I walked away without listening to Mother's words; I blocked her out of my mind as I reached the door to my room. I took in a deep breath and I pulled the handles, the doors opened to my past. Nothing had changed; everything was as I left it the last time I had been in there. I walked into the room without hesitation.

 _How dare you come back here!_

Chills ran down my spine as I heard those words coming from a familiar voice but it couldn't be! He was supposed to be in prison right now! I turned around and felt my legs weaken with fear and shock.

"Father!" I gasped.

 _How dare you step foot into this palace after failing to carry out your mission! You actually trust that traitor you call a brother, the very boy who took the crown for himself! And not only that but you've managed to befriend the very brat your mother replaced you with! You are a fool to believe that they love you; it's all a bunch of lies._

"No… no! That's no true…I care about Zuko and Kiyi and they care about me! They're my siblings!"

 _Are you sure? Do your so called siblings know that you're still experiencing your hallucinations? You're a hypocrite for criticizing Zuko for being secretive when you yourself are doing just that. You think that when they find out they'll still accept you as their sister?_

I fell to the floor as he said that, my fear increased as Father walked to me. I started to sweat when he held his palm in the air; it was ready to hit me. Just like the other countless times he had done so in the past! I held my hand out and charged up my firebending, blue fire surrounded my fist.

"No!" I screamed.

I threw the attack and it went right through Father and hit the door, he disappeared as the blue flame gave out leaving a burn mark on the door. I panted at the experience I had been forced to endure, the drops of sweat fell onto the floor. My fist was still out as if ready to let out another attack. I was staring off into space when the little girl appeared in the middle of the hallway; she had a look of concern on her face.

"Zula?" she questioned. "Are you okay?"

I regained by focus, I stopped sweating and looked at my little sister standing there. I unclenched my first and brought it down.

"I'm fine Kiyi… just a little exhausted from today… almost as if I'm seeing things…" I joked.

"Oh okay," she said as she entered my room.

She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back, she nuzzled her head into my chest.

"I'll protect big sister from those things," she stated. "I'll become strong too just like Zula and Zuzu… I'll become a bender!"

I chuckled at her statement; Kiyi's chances at being a firebender were pretty slim. Ikem and Mother weren't firebenders and the only reason why Zuko and me were was because of our higher chances. Father was a firebender, Grandfather was a firebender and I heard that our grandfather from Mother's side was Avatar Roku… a firebender. But Kiyi was a descendent of Roku as well so there was a little bit of firebender in her blood even if it was small. She certainly did have the fiery spirit within her just like Zuko and me.

Mother's ancestry was the reason why Grandfather chose her as a wife for Father, yeah I knew about Mother's history thanks to Father. He told me everything about her and about her life back in Hira'a before she was married to him. While I understood why she should consider herself miserable at the same time it didn't excuse her actions. I had a miserable life too but you didn't see me forgetting about it.

"Who knows maybe you are a firebender," I whispered to myself.

Kiyi started to hum a little tune as she continued to hug me; I played with her hair and allowed the peaceful atmosphere to sink in. I had to enjoy it while I could since we would be up against a new enemy soon. I had seen what they could do and now it was my turn to be the defender of this nation and of my family… what little of it I had that is… Zuko, Kiyi, Uncle Iroh. I would become the bender I was supposed to be with my rare blue flame. The flame that was a part of my soul.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm Just Your Problem Chapter 15**

 **I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of its characters or the title or the song "I'm Just Your Problem" by Rebecca Sugar**

 ***This fanfiction is not related to Adventure Time I was listening to this song while thinking of this story idea and it stuck**

A month had passed since we returned to the palace, everything seemed perfect… too perfect if you asked me. Zuko had been doing well as Fire Lord, Mother and Ikem were still trying to get me to open up to them with little progress might I add, Uncle Iroh had been staying at the palace more often lately rather than at his tea shop as a line of defense and Kiyi was still addressing me and Zuko by her nicknames. The fact that the New Ozai Society had stayed quiet for so long made me suspicious. What were they up to? When did they plan to show up again? And where? So many questions with no answers… it frustrated me.

"Zula?" a voice interrupted my thoughts.

I let out a small gasp before turning around to see Kiyi with a worried expression on her face. I had forgotten that Kiyi was currently in my room with me, ever since we came back Kiyi stayed with me in my room despite knowing that her parents had a room to themselves.

"Kiyi… sorry I was just thinking…" I said.

"Oh," she replied. "Is it about those people who tried to hurt us when we were coming here?"

"Well… yes… I was just wondering why they haven't shown themselves lately," I responded.

"You think they'll come back?" Kiyi questioned with a worried tone.

I didn't want to scare her but the truth of the matter was that they were more or less going to come back. I opened my arms to her and she immediately jumped into them.

"I'm not going to lie Kiyi, they'll probably be back soon… but don't worry Zuko and me can handle those jokers any day."

"I know you can!" Kiyi cheered. "Big sister and big brother can handle anything."

I smiled at her enthusiasm; I didn't have the heart to tell her that her statement wasn't entirely true. I thought I could handle anything but that was just a flat out lie. I couldn't handle everything and I was not as invincible as I thought I was. Whenever I was alone that's when I found myself trapped in hallucinations. Hallucinations of Father of all things… his hurtful words would echo in my head for days. It was like he was still haunting me even though he was in prison. During times like this I could feel my grip on sanity slipping. I hadn't told anyone about these hallucinations, Zuko and Uncle Iroh already had their hands full with the duties that came with being in power and I certainly wasn't going to talk to mother or Ikem about these moments either. And Kiyi… well I didn't want to corrupt her with the things I would see even if she was a smart girl that didn't change how I felt about the matter.

"Azula!" a voice yelled.

I perked up as did Kiyi, I recognized that voice anywhere. I heard footsteps running towards my room and there he stood, panting.

"Uncle Iroh!" I exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"Azula… Mai…. Mai's brother… Tom-Tom was kidnapped… last night!" he panted.

"Tom-Tom was kidnapped?" I yelled. "By who?"

Uncle Iroh regained his composure and took in a deep breath before turning to face me and Kiyi.

"I can't say for sure Azula," he replied.

"What? Why?" I questioned.

"Because Mai saw the perpetrators and according to her they… they…"

"They what?"

"They looked like the Kemurikage."

My eyes widen at his response, memories of a childhood legend came back to me.

"Kemurikage…" I whispered. "That can't be… it just a legend… a scary story that parents told their children as a way to get them to behave."

"What's a Kemurikage?" Kiyi asked while still in my arms.

Uncle Iroh and I looked at the little girl with expressions of fear and anxiety. Several quiet seconds went by before I cleared my throat and decided to explain it to her.

"Kiyi… a long time ago there were spirits known as the Kemurikage, they occupied the Fire Islands before it became the Fire Nation. You see during this time the Fire Islands were lands that went through numerous warfare and were controlled by a series of warlords."

"Warlords?" Kiyi questioned.

"People who command armies Kiyi," Uncle Iroh added. "Please continue Azula."

"Very well," I agreed. "You see the warlords were known for being very cruel and ruthless, especially the warlord named Toz. He had control over several villages and demanded each pay an give annual offerings to him. However, one year there was one village who refused to pay it."

Kiyi clutched onto my clothes tightly, I could tell that she knew where the direction of the story was going. It never ended well so matter how many times it was told.

"What happened to the people?" Kiyi asked fearfully.

"Toz took his men and they raided the village… they took the children," I said sadly. "Those children were never seen again and the mothers of those children soon died out of sadness. It was then that the Kemurikage were born and the spirits took revenge on Toz and his men. They made them suffer as the people in the village suffered. The Kemurikage haunted Toz and his men; they stormed into their camp and took the children. As a result Toz's men abandoned him out of fear and his regime ended. To this day people from the Fire Nation continued to tell this story as a way to get children to be good, parents used to say that the Kemurikage would come and get children who were bad."

Kiyi's eyes widen at my explanation, she hugged me tighter and I patted her back.

"But like I said it was just a legend," I quickly added. "However, now I'm not so sure of that anymore."

"Indeed, the sudden appearance of these spirits must mean something. But the fact that they took Tom-Tom is strange."

"I know, I've only seen that child several times but he's never done anything that qualifies as bad," I said. "At least not in my opinion."

"You're right on that Azula… I fear that this is only the beginning of something terrible."

"My thoughts exactly," I replied. "Where's my brother?"

"He left to go see Mai and her mother at their flower shop, Zuko instructed me to tell you the news on his behalf."

"Well at least he's keeping me informed like he promised," I commented.

I was really grateful for that, this last month Zuko had been keeping updated with any information regarding the New Ozai Society or on his Fire Lord duties. It made me happy to see that he was putting such trust and faith in me.

"He also wanted me to tell you that Avatar Aang will be coming to the Fire Nation to help with this problem," Uncle Iroh said. "Since spirits are involved he be in need of assistance from him."

"That's understandable," I responded. "Has he sent a message to him yet?"

"Yes, he had me send one to him as soon as he left for Mai's house. Knowing the Avatar he'll probably be here shortly."

I chuckled at his statement; Aang certainly did have the fiery spirit like a firebender even if he wasn't naturally one. I knew that he would waste no time getting here, I actually looked forward to seeing the Avatar. I never thought I would ever feel that way about the Avatar much less this one.

"Zuko will meet him here along with Mai and that young man named Kei Lo," Uncle Iroh stated.

"Kei Lo?" I questioned. "He's coming here?"

"Yes, he wishes to help."

"Oh, I see."

I remembered that boy, Mai's new boyfriend, Kei Lo. How he helped defend us from the trap the New Ozai Society set up for us. He was very brave and had a lot of courage to stand up to those people, it was very admirable indeed.

"Zuko also wishes that you be present when the Avatar arrives, he wants as many people as he can get on this matter," Uncle Iroh said.

"I see, very well then. Please call for me when Zuko comes back to the palace."

"I will do that my niece."

"Thank you Uncle Iroh."

Uncle Iroh bowed before me and Kiyi before taking his leave; he had a gentle smile on his face. When he left Kiyi tugged on my sleeve, I looked down to face her.

"Zula, nothing bad is going to happen to you or Zuzu is it?" she asked.

"What?" I questioned. "No Kiyi, don't worry about us. We can take care of ourselves just like we'll take care of our homeland. We'll protect it from those intruders."

"Good!" Kiyi happily stated. "Then I'll protect it too… that way no bad guys will come here ever again."

I smiled and stroked a lock of hair out of her face; I wish I could have been more positive like her at times. She nuzzled closer to me and I kept my arms wrapped around her, I looked at the area where Uncle Iroh had been standing at and let out a small sigh. New Ozai Society… the Kemurikage… rebels… spirits… what did it all mean? And I thought that Hira'a was a strange place to be in.

Two hours had passed before Uncle Iroh came back to my room and told me that Zuko was back at the palace with Mai and Kei Lo. Aang was already on his way apparently and would be there shortly as well. I changed into proper clothes. I found myself sporting more ao dais lately rather than the warrior clothes I used to wear before Zuko's regime. The tunic was a maroon color while the pants were a dark red and golden slash was wrapped around my waist with brown flats. I fixed my hair into its normal style.

Despite her worry I managed to convince her to stay with Mother and Ikem while I left to meet Zuko and the others. She sadly nodded her head and gave me one last hug to which I returned. After that I walked with Uncle Iroh to the room Zuko had wanted to me. He left me at the front of the door and took his leave once again. I was greeted with the sight of Kei Lo and Mai sitting next to a table while Zuko stood talking to a man wearing formal armor. I assumed that he was some sort of constable or someone in a position of authority. Once Zuko saw me a smile spread across his face and he went to greet me.

"Azula," he addressed.

"Zuko," I replied. "It seems like there is something going on within the walls of the Fire Nation"

"I'm sad to say yes, something that requires the assistance of the Avatar."

"Spirits," I added.

"Yes," Zuko responded. "Aang should be here shortly."

"More like now," Mai said as she pointed towards the door.

Zuko and me turned around to see Aang with a look of happiness on his face, I brightened up when I saw him.

"Zuko! Azula!" he greeted.

"Avatar Aang!" Zuko replied.

"Aang," I said.

Zuko and Aang said their hellos to each other before he walked up to me. He took my hands into his and firmly shook it.

"It's great to see you again Azula," he said.

Like last time his voice was full of genuine care.

"It's great to see you again Aang," I replied.

He nodded his head and turned to see Mai and Kei Lo, he greeted them but I saw that he had a look of confusion on his face as he greeted Kei Lo. I would have to explain that to him later.

"Aang," Zuko said. "This is Constable Sung, he's the lead investigator on the kidnapping."

"I am honored Avatar," Constable Sung said as he bowed.

"Nice to meet you Constable- wait kidnapping?" Aang questioned.

"Last night my younger brother, Tom-Tom, was kidnapped by a group of dark spirits," Mai explained.

"You saw them?" Aang asked.

""I _fought_ them," Mai corrected. "They were the Kemurikage."

"Who?"

"Dark spirits who supposedly haunt the mountains where Mai's village is located," I explained.

"Yes, once I saw them I immediately recognized them from the stories my parents used to tell me, when I was a child" Mai added.

"There have been several reports of dark spirit sightings from all over Capital City but Tom—Tom was the only abductee," Constable Sung stated.

"Constable, were these reports from-" Aang started.

However, he didn't get to finish his statement an interruption broke out in the next room, out came a familiar face. Though it was one I had been introduced to as a child when Mai and I were playmates. Mai's father, Ukano.

"Get off me! My son is missing and you're worried about palace protocol?" Ukano shouted.

"My apologies Fire Lord!" a guard said. "We asked him to wait but-"

"It's alright; he's the victim's father. He has the right to be informed," Zuko replied.

"Mai!" he shouted. "I should have known that _you_ would be here!"

"Father," Mai addressed clearly shocked.

"This is all _your fault_ , daughter! If Tom-Tom were still living with me in our home he would've been safe! I would've made sure of it!"

He pointed his finger at Mai as he said such horrible things to her; even if he was her father he had no right to accuse her of anything. I was taken back to the times where Father would address me as his daughter as if he were ashamed of it much like how Ukano is doing now to Mai. I clenched my teeth at the sight before me. He calmed down a little before talking to her again.

"Mai," he addressed. "You may hate me but you know I'm right about it."

Mai didn't say anything but her gaze was fixed downward as if she was stuck in her thoughts. I was about to tell the man to leave her alone but someone beat me to the punch, Kei Lo.

"Oh come on!" Kei Lo yelled. "No one and no house is safe from the dark spirits, you know that for a fact!"

"Silence boy! Keep out of this!" Ukano replied.

Aang quickly got between the pair as a way to prevent them from arguing anymore.

"Please everybody calm down! Fighting amongst each other isn't going to help us find Tom-Tom," Aang stated. "We need to cooperate with each other and figure out what to do next!"

"I tell you what needs to happen next!" Ukano rebuffed. "Our 'Fire Lord' needs to grow a spine! Everyone knows that the spirit world and the human world are connected, when the spirit world acts up that shows that the human world is weak!"

No he was pointing the finger at Zuko! The nerve of this man!

"That's not true!" Aang shouted. "The balance between the humans and spirits has nothing to do with strength!"

Prove that you are worthy Zuko to be Fire Lord!" Ukano added. "Declare a curfew to keep your citizens safe and then send an elite task force to fight the dark spirits!"

Zuko placed his hand on his chin and began to contemplate what Ukano had requested. The old man had a smug look on his face.

"If you take down just one of them that will show the spirits that humans aren't to be taken lightly," Ukano stated.

"If that is your wish Fire Lord, it will be done," Constable Sung added. "I will gather a task force but it may take some time though."

"No Zuko! Don't do it! A curfew will only make things worse. The people will become even more fearful!" Aang argued. "Not only that but how is a task force supposed to fight spirits? Normal bending will not work on them!"

Aang stood there determined to make Zuko see it his way, I had to admit what he said made sense. At this point more fear would only make matters worse and we would be no closer to finding out what happened to tom-Tom or what these spirits wanted.

"We need to figure out what exactly happened to Tom-Tom, then we can figure out what to do next."

"I agree with the Avatar on this one," Mai added.

Zuko closed his eyes and I could tell he was deep in thought over what course of action to take. I felt sorry for my brother; I had no idea being Fire Lord could be this stressful. My brother let out a deep breath before he turned to me.

"Azula," he addressed. "What do you think we should do?"

All of a sudden the attention was on me much to Ukano displeasure.

"What? Zuko you cannot be serious! You are Fire Lord not this girl!"

"Be quiet Ukano, I ask not only as your Fire Lord but as Azula's brother that you not show any disrespect to her," Zuko firmly stated. "Please Azula share your thoughts."

I felt a wave of happiness hit me as my brother defended me before this man. Aang looked at me and gave me a look that was begging for me to agree with him. I simply nodded my head at him and turned my attention back to Zuko.

"The Avatar speaks the truth," I said. "I agree with Aang on what we should do."

"What?" Ukano gasped.

Zuko smiled at me and looked at Ukano and Aang.

"Wise advice Avatar Aang," Zuko said. "Constable, please escort his man out of the palace."

Ukano's face redden with anger as Constable Sung led him out of the room.

"I knew you were unworthy! The throne shouldn't belong to you… you imposter!"

That's when I perked up as did Zuko; our gazes met Ukano as he was leaving. We recognized that voice and we recognized where we had heard it as well.

"Imposter! Imposter!" Ukano shouted as he left.

Our gazed met our expressions filled with worry and realization. Zuko turned to Mai.

"Mai, the New Ozai Society attacked me and my family a few weeks ago… did your father by chance have anything to do with that."

Mai didn't answer immediately and her gaze was distant.

"Not that I know of," she answered.

Kei Lo looked at her with confusion.

"I thought I recognized his voice," Zuko whispered to himself. "Aang, come with me. I know a place where we can find out more about the Kemurikage. Azula, Mai, Kei Lo you too."

We all nodded our heads before following Zuko however I noticed that Kei Lo and Mai were trailing behind us. They were whispering in low voices, my guess was that Mai knew more about her father's involvement than she led on. Judging by the looks of it Kei Lo knew too but I decided that now was not the best time to bring it up. As we walked down the hall a group of people stopped us… Mother, Ikem and Kiyi.

"Zula! Zuzu!" Kiyi shouted as she ran to us.

Kiyi hugged me; I could tell that she was happy that we were okay.

"Kiyi, it's time for bed," Ikem said. "IF you're trying to stall again…."

"But big sister won't be with me," Kiyi whined.

"You'll have to sleep I our room tonight Kiyi," Mother gently replied. "Your sister is going to-"

"I don't mind," I interrupted her. "Kiyi, you can still sleep in my room if you wish and I'll try to get there as soon as I can, alright?"

Kiyi pouted but she stilled held onto me.

"Promise?" she questioned.

"I promise," I responded.

She nodded her head before walking to Zuko and giving him a hug as well. He returned it and walked back to her father's side. I realized that Kiyi was around Tom-Tom's age and if the legend is true then she would most likely be a target in their plan. A shiver went down my spine at the thought of Kiyi being taken by those spirits.

"Zuko," I addressed.

"What is it Azula?" he asked.

"Are you sure that all of the guards are on duty?" I questioned.

"Yes all of the guards are patrolling the palace right now as we speak," Zuko said. "The Kyoshi Warriors are here too even Ty Lee."

I smiled at that name being mentioned, I was aware that the Kyoshi Warriors were still in the Fire Nation but I hadn't taken the time to see them personally. I also wasn't aware that Ty Lee was amongst them.

"Good," I whispered.

"Don't worry dear," Mother reassured. "The palace is the safest place to be at."

Mother tried to take my hand but I immediately flinched. Even after all this time her hands were still so cold! Why was that? Not to mention the fact that she didn't mind her own business nor did she understand that I didn't want anything to do with her.

"I was asking Zuko, not you!" I yelled. "Don't touch me, you're freezing!"

I got closer to Zuko and gave her a look that told her to leave me alone. I had avoided Mother as much as I could during this time, I never ate at the table when it was time to eat and I never went to the areas where guest bedrooms were located. I didn't mind though Kiyi was enough to keep me company along with Zuko and Uncle Iroh when they weren't too busy. She gave me a sad look as did Ikem, Kiyi remained indifferent on the other hand. There was a moment of silence between the two groups before Zuko spoke up.

"Well we should get going now, I'll see you later Mom," Zuko said. "And you too Ikem and Kiyi,"

"Be safe Zuko… and you too Azula," Mother replied.

I ignored her and we walked past the group, Aang's flying sky bison was waiting for us. Once we boarded it took off into the sky to the destination Zuko had in mind. I watched as the palace became smaller and smaller as we got farther away. I hoped that there would be some light at the end of this complicated tunnel.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm Just Your Problem Chapter 16**

 **I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of its characters or the title or the song "I'm Just Your Problem" by Rebecca Sugar**

 ***This fanfiction is not related to Adventure Time I was listening to this song while thinking of this story idea and it stuck**

The Fire Sages Capital Temple appeared as we flew though the sky; as soon as we landed we hopped off the sky bison. Once we were all on the ground we started to walk towards the entrance. I noticed how Aang walked next to him, he had a look on his face that told me to walk a little slower. I nodded my head and we allowed for the others to walk ahead of us. Once it was just the two of us he turned to me.

"So…" he started. "Who is that guy anyway Azula?"

"He's Mai's boyfriend," I whispered.

"What?" he gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah, I don't know for long how but they're a couple," I added.

"Wow, poor Zuko," Aang whispered.

"I know… I can't help but feel sorry for him too. After all Mai and him have been though its hard to believe they're not a couple anymore."

"I still can't believe it," Aang responded.

"But despite that I know that they still love each other."

"How can you tell?"

"The way they look at each other… they have the same looks in their eyes like they did when they were dating," I stated. "They still love each other but they just won't tell the other that."

"That's even more tragic," Aang commented.

"I know but this is something they need to work out… we can't really do much. So for now just act as casual as possible… this is already awkward enough with all three of them together."

"Got it," Aang answered.

A gave him a small smile before I turned my attention back to my brother and the others. We started to walk up the stairs when Kei Lo made a comment about the temple.

"What is this place? It's so amazing."

"It's the Fire Sages Capital Temple," Mai responded.

"Have you been here before Mai?" Kei Lo asked.

"Only once," Mai said. "An _ex-boyfriend_ of mine thought it would be _romantic_ to eat a meal over the burial site of his ancestors."

"Oh no," I whispered.

"Yikes," Aang added.

"And how right he was," Zuko stated. "It _was_ romantic."

I saw Kei Lo had a look of bewilderment as he watched the two, I guess he was trying to get over the fact that Mai used to date Zuko.

"So you guys," Aang stated. "What do you say we get this show on the road then? Do whatever it is we came here to do."

"So much for being casual," I said to myself as I let out a sigh.

We entered the temple and in front of us stood a Fire Sage, Zuko and Aang bowed and greeted the older man. After a little bit of a discussion between the three the Fire Sage stepped onto a platform and started to firebend. With that the platform started to open to reveal a staircase. Without another word we stepped onto the staircase and walked downward. Zuko, Aang and I used our firebending to light our way. Kei Lo stood next to me and gazed at the fire I held within my palm. I turned to him, that caused him to turn away and blush in embarrassment. I chuckled a little.

"It's okay if you want to look," I said.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that… I've heard of your blue flame but I've never seen it up close before," he stated as he fiddled with his thumbs.

"Don't worry it's not offensive, I've been told that my blue flame is unique before," I replied. "Honestly I used to hate it when I was younger."

"Really? I think it's beautiful," he commented. "Such beauty should be displayed with passion and pride."

I blushed a little at his comments, people used to tell me that my blue flame was something not something to be messed with. A part of that was due to my personality though. But this was the first time someone had called my ability beautiful with such honesty. Kei Lo reminded me a little bit of my brother and Aang, there were no lies in his words. I smiled at that.

We came across the tombs of the Fire Lords that came before Zuko; I couldn't help but shiver a little as we saw them. This place made me uncomfortable but we had to keep going. I won't allow myself to be weak when my brother needs me.

There were more snarky comments made between Zuko and Mai, yeah they still had feelings for each other. There contact bickering was proof of that no one could tell me otherwise. I'm starting to feel sorry for Kei Lo now, the fact that his girlfriend and her ex-boyfriend were talking to each other this way must have put him in an awkward position.

We followed a mural that was on the wall and that lead us to a stop. A giant wall with the Fire Nation symbol on it with four dragon heads on the lower part of it.

"It stops here," I commented. "That can't be."

"Don't worry Azula there is more. When Sozin ruled he ordered the rest of this corridor sealed off. It was a statement, a statement that said that the Fire Nation started with _him_ ," Zuko explained. "But just in case he wanted access. You can still learn from the past even if you try to erase or deny it. I'm guessing we'll find out more about the Kemurikage behind this wall."

As Aang and Zuko debated on how to open the wall I was beside Kei Lo and Mai. I couldn't help but think about what my brother had said about our great-grandfather. Sozin wanted to erase the past but I had learned a while back that the past never disappears. You can try your hardest to forget but it never goes away. I growled a little since that reminded me of Mother. She tried to do what Sozin did, what do you know it turns out she really was no different from the monster she married after all. Or at least the bloodline she married into even if it wasn't by choice. Both of them tried to forget and look what happened to them. One is dead leaving behind a name that many people have come to hate and blame for the destruction of peace between the nations. The other is stuck knowing that she lived a lie for years and is currently living at the place where all of her misery started. Serves both of them right if you ask me.

Zuko and Aang tried to firebend into the dragon's mouths, hoping to open it, but it didn't work. They tried several more times before Kei Lo stopped them. Instead he used one of Mai's throwing knives to locate the mechanisms in the dragon's nose. But with four dragons he would need help, that's where Mai came in. With a sly smile he helped Mai get a good grip on the knives as they were inside the dragon's noses. I saw Zuko glare at the couple, I know I felt sorry for my brother but I kind of wanted to laugh at the situation. After all what was not funny about two boys fighting over the same girl.

And just like that the wall opened and we entered to see more murals. I saw the people who were my and Zuko's ancestors. I shivered a little again but kept a straight face. We stopped once we found a mural with the Kemurikage on it. Mai found a scroll with the history of the Kemurikage and opened it.

"Can I get some light over here?" she asked.

"I got it," Zuko said as he walked next o her.

They looked into each other's eyes before Mai turned back to the scroll.

"What a show off," I whispered to myself.

Mai read aloud the story and to no surprise it was the same as the one I told Kiyi. However, hearing it from someone else actually made the story more terrifying and sad.

"Jeez, maybe Sozin kept all of this stuff locked away because it's so depressing," Aang commented.

I smiled at his remark and turned to look at the mural with my flame in my hand still. Suddenly I let out a small gasp as I saw something that shocked me.

"Mai," I addressed. "I… I think you summoned something by reading that scroll."

"What makes you say that Azula?" Zuko asked.

"Look," I said as I pointed to the mural.

They all looked at the place I pointed to and let out a series of gasps as a string of smoke started to make its way out of the mural. Aang was amazed and fascinated with the mist and decided to follow it much to my brother's dismay. We all followed the young Avatar as he ran after the smoke. After chasing the smoke for several minutes it lead up to another dragon and went into its mouth.

"Oh monkey feathers," Aang complained.

"Don't worry Aang this is probably another lock," I said and I turned to Kei Lo. "Kei Lo would you do the honors?"

"My pleasure Azula," Kei Lo as he walked to the dragon.

He quickly managed to unlock it and the wall opened revealing a staircase.

"I am _not_ going down there," Mai stated.

"I'll go," I said. "When you're me you've seen just about anything relating to darkness."

I walked beside Aang and that's when he turned to Kei Lo.

"Maybe you should come too Kei Lo," Aang commented. "You know just I case there's anything else that needs to be unlocked."

"Uh sure," Kei Lo said with uncertainty.

"Nice one Aang," I whispered.

We all walked down the staircase together leaving Zuko and Mai behind. I wondered what kind of words would be said now that we weren't there. One thing's for sure it's not going to be pretty or end well. As he got further down the staircase I saw that Kei Lo looked a little fearful of his surroundings or maybe the anxiety of leaving Mai alone with was getting to him.

"Just relax," I said to him.

"Huh?" he questioned.

"Just relax," I repeated. "You're safe and Mai's fine."

He let a small sigh and turned to me.

"I know but it's just that… Zuko loves Mai," he said.

"Well what did you expect?" I asked.

"I mean he still loves her."

"I know, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out," I replied.

"But he hurt her; he kept secrets from her and put that before her. If you truly love someone you shouldn't keep secrets or put something else before that person," he explained.

"So that's why they broke up," I commented.

"You didn't know?" he questioned.

"It may not come as a surprise to you but I was locked up in a cell not too long ago… in an asylum. I got all my news from listening to the guards gossip amongst each other or from my father whenever I was allowed to see him," I replied.

"Oh right… I heard about that as well… um… I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?"

"For what you've been through. You said that you've seen just about anything relating to darkness, I guess that's what you meant by that."

I let out a sigh and stared off into space.

"It started even before then… and even now it persists," I commented.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Even if I'm not in that asylum anymore I still have issues… issues that I don't think will ever be worked out. I prefer to leave them be and for them to leave me alone but no matter how far I run away from them they just keep following me," I explained. "It's like I'm still a prisoner. I don't think you would understand."

"Actually I can relate to that," he replied.

"What?" I asked.

Kei Lo didn't have time to answer my question as we were stopped by Aang. He walked into a room that the staircase led to.

"You guys something's happening!" he exclaimed.

We got closer to him to see what he was talking about and we saw that the smoke started to form a figure. The figure was a Kemurikage, it spoke.

" _Greetings Avatar."_

"So you're one of the Kemurikage? One of the original ones from long ago?" Aang questioned.

" _I am. For centuries my sisters and I haunted the warlords of the Fire Islands. We haunted them as punishment for their crimes."_

I felt Kei Lo get closer to me and hid a little behind me, I smirked at his action.

" _We haunted them until the islands were untied into a single nation. The first Fire Lord was the one who managed to bring peace to these lands and brought the warlords to justice. Our sadness receded and we never set foot in the human world ever again."_

"But then why did you return?" Aang asked. "Why are you haunting the people in this nation?"

" _I repeat Avatar, From the time of the first Fire Lord until this point we have not entered your world."_

I gasped a little at what the spirit was implying, I understood what was going on. The spirit soon disappeared and we quickly headed to Zuko and Mai. We told them we would explain everything on our way back to the palace. Once we were out of the temple we said our goodbyes to the Fire Sage and jumped on the sky bison's back.

"They're _not_ the same spirits Zuko. These Kemurikage are not the Kemurikage,," Aang stated.

"So these spirits just look like the Kemurikage?" Zuko questioned.

"Maybe," Aang replied.

"Or maybe they're not spirit at all," I added. "I think something suspicious is happening within this nation."

"For the sake of the people I hope not," Kei Lo replied.

Just when we got closer to the palace the sounds of shouts hit our ears, the voices were saying the same thing.

"A strong nation is a safe nation!"

Zuko and I looked down to see several citizens gathered together with weapons and using their bending. They had looks of anger on their faces as they continued to shout the same thing over and over again.

"What are they doing Zuko?" I asked.

"I don't know but we're about to find out," Zuko stated. "Aang take us down there immediately."

"Got it, Appa land," Aang said to the sky bison.

The sky bison flew faster and we landed on the ground, after that Zuko and I ran to the crowd with Aang, Mai and Kei Lo following us. My brother and I spotted some familiar faces in the crowd

"Constable Sung! Ukano! What is the meaning of all this?" Zuko exclaimed.

"Fire Lord!" Constable Sung addressed.

"What's going on is what I had predicted. The spirit world is out of control! The dark spirits have taken more children including Constable Sung's son!" Ukano shouted.

"I'm so sorry Constable Sung," Zuko stated.

"I wasn't able to find you Fire Lord but something had to be done!" he said.

"The Safe Nation Society," Ukano said with a smug look on his face.

"What's the Safe Nation Society?" Aang asked.

"Since Zuko has refused to protect his nation a group of young volunteers has stepped up to fulfill that goal. Members of the Safe Nation Society are risking their lives to keep us all safe! Ukano stated as he proudly pointed to some citizens.

"I think you're right Azula," Aang said. "Something suspicious is going on in this nation. Such as how did you manage to get this many volunteers this late in the day Ukano?"

"In fact they just saved a child from a group of dark spirits not too long ago!" Ukano exclaimed.

"You didn't answer his question," I said.

"Not to mention the fact that those spirits probably weren't even spirits!" Aang added.

"That's preposterous!" Ukano yelled. "I saw them with my own eyes! Humans don't move like that!"

"You're hiding something," Mai said as she walked to her father. "What is it?"

"Mai!" Ukano exclaimed with shock in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Just by the way you're talking I can tell that you're hiding something. What's your secret Father?" Mai stated as she glared at him.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about!" he rebuffed.

"In any case," Zuko started. "Constable Sung I am truly sorry about your son, we will find him that I can promise you. But all of this was done without my permission! This is not acceptable and until further notice you are suspended from your post!"

"Fire Lord I-I'm sorry," Constable Sung said as he bowed before my brother.

"As am I," Zuko replied.

Constable Sung left with his head bowed down in shame, I could tell that he regretted what he had done but at the same time I understood why he did what he did. The man had just lost his son and now he got in trouble with the very boy he was supposed to follow. Zuko turned to Ukano and glared at the older man.

"What you think you're doing?" he exclaimed. Constable Sung is a good man!"

"Silence Ukano, this society of yours will disband immediately or all of you will be placed under arrest!"

Ukano glared at Zuko but motioned for the group of volunteers to follow him.

"Let us go Safe Nation Society! We will respect the wishes of our 'Fire Lord.' We will return to our homes and watch as our nation continues to suffer!" Ukano stated. "And Mai when you're ready to face the truth you know where to find me."

With that they left, I scanned our surroundings and noticed how we were being watched. I could see the shadows of the citizens staring out their windows. Zuko didn't realize it but he had just allowed Ukano to win this time.

"Zuko," I addressed. "I don't mean to argue with you but what you did with Constable Sung that was harsh and uncalled for."

"I didn't want to do it Azula but I had no choice."

"Fire Lord Zuko?" a voice called out.

We turned to see a woman with a look of distress on her face holding tightly a child in her arms.

"With all due respect Fire Lord Zuko the Safe Nation Society just saved my daughter from the dark spirits," she said. "They're heroes… which I more than I can say for _you_?"

I glared at the woman, I understood that she would be thankful for the people who saved her child but she didn't have the right to tell that to Zuko especially with all the stress he has been under lately. I stepped forward.

"And with all due respect to you ma'am but Zuko did what he thought was the best for his nation. And despite what you or the others may think but it wasn't a total loss. We've managed to find out more information regarding these 'spirits' and now we are one step closer to finding out what's going on in this nation," I stated. "I understand why you would agree with the people who saved your child but at the same time Zuko has always done what he thought was best for this nation."

The woman looked at me with uncertainly and she held her child closer to her.

"No offense Princess Azula but it was not too long ago that you were trying to take over this nation, I don't think you're fit to talk about what's best for it."

My eyes widen at her comment but I didn't move from where I stood. If I was the person I was before I would have attacked this woman and I would made her child watch as I did so. But that Azula was no more no matter what my hallucinations said.

"Hey that's not-" Zuko started.

"No Zuko," I interrupted. "She's right."

"But Azula-"

"It's okay Zuko I'm fine," I said as I turned my gaze back to the woman and I took a step towards her.

The woman shivered in fear as I did so but I ignored it, even if she spoke back to me she was probably still afraid of me due to my background.

"You're right about me and you what, that's how I know that Zuko is a good Fire Lord and does what's best for this nation. He kept people like me from hurting it and from taking over. That's how I know that he does what is best for his nation," I explained and I bowed before her. "I'm very sorry that you had to experience your daughter being taken away from you even if she was rescued. I'm happy that you have her back though… not all mothers can say the same thing. Have a good day."

I turned around and started to walk back to the palace, I could see that the woman was still standing there with her daughter. She had a look of shock on her face; I guess she didn't expect such a reaction from me. Maybe she was expecting something worse. As I walked I could see my brother's shadow walking beside me along with Aang's, I figured that Mai and Kei Lo left toward another direction. It wasn't long before they caught up with me. I felt Zuko place a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied.

"What you did back there… you didn't have to you know."

"I did though, she needed to know that you are a good Fire Lord and you have done everything in your power to protect it," I stated. "You _are_ a good Fire Lord Zuko never let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thank you for that and I'm proud of you for handling it the way you did," he said with a smile on his face.

"You're welcome; now let's go back to the palace. Kiyi's probably waiting for us," I replied.

"And knowing her she probably took up the offer you gave her to sleep in your room," he stated.

"That sounds like Kiyi."

The three of us walked to the palace, Aang would be staying there until this whole matter was settled. We said our goodnights to each other and Zuko followed me to my room in order to make sure that Kiyi was safe. Sure enough there she was sleeping on my bed with a peaceful look on her face. The poor girl didn't realize that she could have been the Kemurikage next target. Or _someone's_ target. When Zuko saw that our younger sister was fine he went to his room after saying goodnight to me. I quickly changed into my night clothes and got under the covers. At the sudden movement Kiyi stirred and opened her eyes a little. They widen when she saw that it was me and a big smile appeared on her face. She didn't say anything, she just simply hugged me and I returned it. She soon fell asleep in my arms and I too fell asleep. Even in my sleep all I could think about was what the future would hold for each of us. Would it be good or bad? I guess we would find out soon.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm Just Your Problem Chapter 17**

 **I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of its characters or the title or the song "I'm Just Your Problem" by Rebecca Sugar**

 ***This fanfiction is not related to Adventure Time I was listening to this song while thinking of this story idea and it stuck**

The entire nation was on high alert now especially after the outburst Zuko had concerning Constable Sung. Zuko made sure that the Kyoshi Warriors were kept on their toes when they were guarding the palace. Even if the only child here was Kiyi at the same time he didn't want to take any chances. Kiyi stayed by my side for most of the time unless if she was spending time with Ikem or Mother. This was the only time I saw the two and every time Mother saw me she had a sad look in her eye. I would just scoff at her and leave without saying a word.

It had been four days since we learned more about the Kemurikage but strangely no more children had disappeared. While the citizens were relieved it made Zuko, Aang and me uneasy. These beings were kidnapping children like there was no tomorrow before why stop now? They were planning something. We were at a disadvantage since we didn't know what that something was. We were going to be dealing with something big and very dangerous soon… I could feel it. For now we just enjoyed the peace and quiet while it lasted.

These past four days I found myself talking more and more to Uncle Iroh. I had no idea how wise my uncle really was and I realized that I had taken the man for granted. We would talk about the past… the very past that hurt so much for both of us. But throughout our talks he would never criticize me; he would just listen and smile. He talked about his tea shop and how business was doing. He even brought some samples for me to try. Being with my dear uncle made me feel at peace with myself, I could see why Zuko enjoyed having him around especially before he became Fire Lord. When we weren't talking he was helping the Kyoshi Warriors with guard duty. I was a lucky person to have a man like Uncle Iroh in my life… I understand and realize that now.

Uncle Iroh wasn't the only person I had talked to during this time. I managed to find Ty Lee amongst the Kyoshi Warriors. When she wasn't on duty she would talk to me, she held no ill will towards me surprisingly. Even after all I had done she still smiled at me. We talked about the past as well and just like Uncle Iroh she didn't criticize me. We would laugh and share stories with one another. She would tell me stories about her adventures with the Kyoshi Warriors. I told her of my experiences in Hira'a and how I started to change into the Azula I was today. She was happy for me and I was happy for her too. I regret all those times I used Ty Lee as a weapon against my enemies. She was such a talented girl and she deserved better.

Talking with both Uncle Iroh and Ty Lee made me realize something very important. There are people out there who want to help me and care about me. The real me and don't want to use me as a weapon. Why didn't I see it before? Was I really blinded that much? I didn't deserve their forgiveness or their smiles but they gave both to me. I was so happy with that.

I was walking down the hallway right now; I had finished my training session with Uncle Iroh. He had taken the liberty of teaching some of his old moves from when he was younger just like he did when Zuko and him were on the run from the Fire Nation. We never went overboard with our bending though. I have learned that training didn't always have to be for fighting, it could be for fun as well. Kiyi taught me that as well whenever Zuko and I use to show her our moves back in Hira'a. Training also helped me take my mind off of the hallucinations. They were still there and they appeared mostly when I was alone thankfully. I didn't want anyone to see me in that position. I didn't want them to see just how broken I was, everything was already as stressful as it could get at this point why add another thing to the list. I walked to one of the guest rooms and called for one of the servants to prepare some of Uncle Iroh's tea and a tray of mochi. I enjoyed having quiet times to myself these days as well. Living in that forest for a week taught me that being quiet was not a bad thing and at times it was welcoming. Being alone didn't have to scary and everyone needed it at least once in their life. The servant brought my delicacies and left me alone with my thoughts along with the quiet atmosphere of the guest room.

Today was a very peaceful and silent day for me. Zuko was busy attending to his duties as Fire Lord. Aang was writing a letter to send to Katara and Sokka and trying to find a messenger hawk that would take it. Uncle Iroh and Ty Lee were back on guard duty. And Kiyi was with Mother and Ikem and they were spending time together as a family. I knew Kiyi wanted me to come with her but she knew how I felt about the woman who gave us both life as well as the man I could never call my father. She was a smart girl indeed. So with nothing on my schedule I decided to have my alone time.

I ate my snacks and drank the soothing tea; I listened to the sounds of nature that were coming from outside the open window. I could hear Kiyi's laughs along with Mother's and Ikem's voices. That was not surprising as the turtle duck pond was outside the area I was in. They couldn't see me since I was on a higher floor but I could see them. I wasn't looking out the window though; I didn't want to see Mother and Ikem more than I had too. Not to mention that I could see Kiyi whenever I wanted to. The little girl had made it very clear that she rather spend as much time with me as she possibly could.

As I heard their voices I recalled the times when Mother was still here, before she lived in Hira'a as Noriko. All of those memories of her at the turtle duck pond were with Zuko though, never with me. Mother never took the time to get to know me like she had done with Zuko. She knew everything about her firstborn but what about me? Didn't I deserve some attention or was I really not worth anyone's time? Was I really that much of a problem? A part of me knew that it wasn't just Mother's fault for this. It was also Father's and my fault as well. It was Father's fault for doing everything in his power to make me his weapon. But it was also my fault for being born as a monster; I always knew that I wasn't like the other children. My blue flame and my attitude made that very clear, having parents such as Mother and Father certainly didn't help either. A father who treated his children more like pawns and a mother who favored one child over the other and never took the time to learn about that child. She loved Zuko and Kiyi… but not me. I will not allow her to confuse me with those lies about her love nor will I let her play with my emotions. I knew what she was doing by taking Kiyi to the turtle duck pond. She was passing on that tradition to Kiyi. The tradition she had started with Zuko and skipped me. It was her turn to make those kinds of memories with her third child and second daughter. Her _favorite_ daughter.

I shook my head and took another bit out of a piece of mochi as well as another sip of tea. I sighed as I put the cup back on the table and rubbed my forehead a little. I just said that I wasn't going to allow Mother to play with my emotions and yet that was what I was allowing her to do at the moment. Why was I such an idiot at times like this? I had to control my emotions, being a firebender that was very critical. There was nothing worse than a firebender with no self-control, something I learned from Zhao as well as forgotten when I fought Zuko and Katara.

 _Having trouble with your emotions again Azula?_

I froze in terror as soon as I heard that voice. I stood up from my chair and turned around to see my father with a smug look on his face.

 _I should have known, you were always a broken child. Someone who always needed to be praised as well as commended. It was foolish of me to think that you could have been a proper firebender with that sort of attachment._

"There was no attachment!" I exclaimed. "Don't act like you saw me as a daughter, we both know that is a lie! You only saw me as a way to acquire more power. I was never a daughter to you."

It hurt to say that but it was the truth. A real father would never use his one and only daughter in such a demeaning way. Fathers' were supposed to love their children no matter what and protect them with all of their might. This man was none of those things; he was just a self-centered maniac who only cared about power and control.

 _Nevertheless, a daughter is supposed to obey and respect her father. If it weren't for me you wouldn't be here right now. I am and will forever be a part of you Azula. Or have you forgotten that?_

"The same applies to that wife of yours and you don't see me treating her with respect or obeying her," I rebuffed then a smug smirk appeared on my face. "Or is it ex-wife?"

Anger and rage didn't even begin to describe the look on my father's face now. He raised his hand and brought it down on my face. I gasped in shock as I hit the floor; I brought my hand to my face and touched the spot where he had hit. It stung.

"No… no it can't be… you're not real!" I shouted. "You're not real, this isn't real!"

Am as real as the pain you're feeling in your cheek right now. I am real Azula and I will not allow you to think otherwise! You ungrateful, spoiled little brat!

He brought up his hand again and I flinched. I scooted backward until I hit the wall of the room. I wanted to use my bending against him but memories of my past training with him prevented me from doing so. Whenever I used to resist his disciplinary actions it would only make things worse for me. I really was a prisoner still! A prisoner of the past, a prisoner in my mind and a prisoner of the Azula I used to be. His hand started to come toward me. I closed my eyes and I screamed.

"No!"

"Azula!"

Suddenly I felt two hands grab my wrists and shook me a little. I panicked and fought against the force with all of my might. Father was trying to kill me!

"No! No! No! No!"

"Azula stop! It's alright!"

"No! No! Father don't!"

"Azula, open your eyes! It's me!"

I shook my head and continued to fight against the person I couldn't see or rather refused to see.

"You need to open your eyes Azula, I'm not going to hurt you! I promise."

I stopped fighting and stood still, the person's hands were still wrapped around my wrists. His voice. His voice was very familiar, it wasn't like Father's. His voice didn't hold lies… but Father's did. It wasn't Father.

"There we go. Now open your eyes, I just want to help you."

No lies once again. I hesitated at first but slowly I opened my eyes. The image of a boy around my age appeared, I recognized this boy. It was Kei Lo, he had a gentle smile on his face as he saw me open my eyes.

"Kei Lo," I whispered.

"Yes, it's me."

"Kei Lo… is this real? Are you real?"

Kei Lo gave me a puzzled look but he nodded his head.

"Yes I am real Azula, can't you feel my hands?"

I looked down to see that his hands were still on my wrists; his grip was firm yet gentle. I could feel them but I couldn't feel the pain in my cheek anymore. Had I really made the whole confrontation with my father up? Was my mind really that much against me? I noticed that I was almost leaning onto the floor and Kei Lo was on top of me. I quickly got up, he helped me as I did so and led me to the chair I was sitting in earlier. I let out a sigh as I sat down.

"Here," Kei Lo said as he brought up cup of tea to me.

"Thank you," I said as I took it.

The tea's flavor brought me back to reality. Uncle Iroh was right when he said that tea was more than just hot leaf juice. I needed to ask him to bring me more of his tea samples. I drank the rest of the tea in the cup and placed it down. I rubbed my face and groaned a little at the experience I just had. Kei Lo leaned closer to me and patted my back.

"Are you okay?" he questioned.

"I've been better," I admitted.

"What… what was that?" he asked.

"My insanity," I answered bluntly.

Kei Lo didn't say anything and his expression was unreadable. This was the moment he should run away and tell Zuko that I needed to be locked up again. This was the first time someone had caught me in one of my episodes. Kiyi had caught me as well but she didn't comprehend what had happened to me. Not to mention the fact that the thought of me being taken away from her scared her. I was her older sister after all. I trusted her not to tell anyone and she didn't for those very reasons. I can't believe I allowed myself to look so weak and fragile.

To my surprise Kei Lo didn't run away, instead he grabbed a chair and brought it next to me. He sat down in it and gave me a look of comfort. A small smile appeared as well.

"I guess this is also what you were talking about when you said you understood darkness."

"Pretty much," I replied. "I'm crazy Kei Lo, really crazy."

"No," he stated. "You're not."

"Kei Lo, you just saw what happened to me. Normally I would try to deny it but let's face it you saw it for yourself," I said. "You saw one of my little episodes and of course it had to be one of the most difficult ones. These dumb hallucinations."

"So… you see things?" he questioned.

I simply nodded in response.

"And this time you saw your father? The former Fire Lord Ozai?"

I nodded again.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Before Zuko became Fire Lord, during my time in the asylum and the journey to find what happened to my supposed mother and after finding her. Even now it still persists."

"And you've been hiding it this entire time?"

"Just after finding that woman I started to hide it," I confessed. "I didn't want my brother to think that I wasn't unstable anymore. I didn't want to disappoint him especially after all we've been through during this time. The same goes for the people I find myself caring about more and more each day."

"That's not healthy Azula," Kei Lo commented. "You shouldn't keep such a secret bottled up; it could cause more damage than heal it."

"I know that," I said. "But… this is something I have to do on my own. I don't want anyone to get hurt due to my never ending insanity. I know that if I tell them about these hallucinations then that means I haven't made any progress at all. I promised Zuko that I would let people in and I have. I don't want to lose them just because I couldn't keep it together."

Tears welled up in my eyes and I faced him as I said that. I then turned away and the tears poured down my face.

"I… I can't allow myself to be so weak," I said. "I can't let them see me like that. I just can't."

I didn't try to stop the tears that were flowing down my face; suddenly I felt something brush against my face. I looked to see that Kei Lo was wiping away the tears in my eyes. I didn't stop him as he did so. Once the tears were gone he brushed a strand of hair away from my face.

"I know how that feels," he said. "I know how it feels to be like that."

I just stared at him as he said this.

"What you're talking about, that feeling you have. It's the feeling of wanting to belong to something."

My expression became full of confusion over what he meant and he chuckled a little.

"Your father was a very ruthless man Azula, you living under his roof and his rules for most of your life was bond to have some sort of effect on you. The same goes for Zuko. You both have gone through terrible moments with him," Kei Lo said. "It's no secret that he didn't treat Zuko like his son and that he treated you more like a weapon than a daughter. But despite all that the reason why you both put up with it for so long is because you were hoping to gain his love and to feel like you belonged somewhere."

"I guess that was too much to ask for from him," I commented. "Ozai is a man who can't and won't love anyone else other than himself."

"It's not too much to ask," Kei Lo reassured. "A parent should give their child all the love and attention they deserve. They should give it no matter what instead of when it's just convenient."

"Why do you know so much about this? And no offense but it's kind of hypocritical for you to talk about Ozai after you were in the New Ozai Society for a while," I stated.

Sadness filled Kei Lo's eyes after I finished this. Guilt filled my heart and I quickly took his hands into mine.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"No don't worry you didn't," he replied. "It's just that there are some things that still can hurt even after so much time has passed."

"Well I can say I know that feeling too," I stated. "Pain and hurt is something that is a part of life, sometimes it can never heal or at least not all of it."

Kei Lo just smiled at me and held onto my hands.

"My parents died when I was very young," Kei Lo confessed. "After their deaths I never stayed in one place. I was always on the move, always changing homes and leaving some. I never had the chance to have a real family or remember what it felt like to be loved by someone. I always felt like I didn't belong anywhere and that I didn't belong to anybody."

I realized where he was going with this.

"And that's why you joined the New Ozai Society," I assumed.

"Yes, honestly I could care less about politics and about Ozai but I had nowhere else to go," he added. "I was already old enough to be part of something other than a family. Despite no caring about those things just the feeling of belongings somewhere felt good. Like I was a part of something."

To be a part of something… perhaps that was what all people desired. At least I know that I did and so did Kei Lo.

"Is that how it is with Mai?" I asked. "Does she make you feel like you're a apart of something?"

Kei Lo chuckled a little at my question and he held onto my hands tighter.

"Maybe," he said. "Maybe I am being hypocritical. "

"What do you mean?"

"I talk about how your brother has hurt Mai in the past and how he didn't lover her enough to keep her from leaving," Kei Lo started. "But I know that she still loves him even if she's with me. I try to love her enough so she won't leave me, so I won't be alone anymore. I think that's very selfish of me though."

"In what way?"

"These last few days I've been thinking about my relationship with her, ever since we went to the temple together. I've seen how they stare at each other and how it hurts for them not to be close as they were before. But I don't want to let her go and I certainly don't want to hurt her either. I love her but maybe not the same as Zuko does."

"Zuko loves Mai," I confirmed. "He loves her very much."

"I know and that's what makes it more painful to watch. I'm worried that if she thinks that I don't love her enough or that I don't love her in the same way Zuko did and does."

I listened to Kei Lo's concerns about his girlfriend. His worries were justifiable though, I mean Mai did move on but did she really? No one could possibly having feelings for someone for so long and then forget about them as if they didn't exist in the first place. I always find it strange how Mai moved on too quickly from Zuko to Kei Lo, not that Kei Lo was a bad guy or anything. His heart is in the right place and he shows how much he cares about others. And just like any person he just wants acceptance and to be loved. But what if both Mai and Kei Lo's love for each other wasn't the same love I'm thinking about? Does that mean that their relationship isn't real or true? Did Mai just become Kei Lo's girlfriend just so she could move on from Zuko? And what about Kei Lo? All this questions were buzzing around in my head.

"I love Mai… but so does Zuko," he said. "I wonder if she had the chance to choose from the both of us which one would she pick."

"I can't answer that for you," I replied. "Only Mai can… but I can tell you that no matter who she picked she would still care about the other. You both are very important to her even if she won't admit it about Zuko."

I could tell that Kei Lo appreciated my honesty about the situation.

"You know I came here today to find Mai and ask for that myself."

"You did?"

"Yes, I heard from her mother that she was going to make a quick visit to Ty Lee but I couldn't find either of them… and that's when I heard you."

I blushed when he said that, I was still embarrassed that Kei Lo had seen that.

"When I heard you it sounded as if you were being attacked but then I saw that wasn't entirely the case."

"Yeah sorry that you had witness me in such a moment of weakness."

"It's not weakness Azula; it's what makes you human. Humans are flawed and no matter how much they try they will never be perfect. So you shouldn't feel like you have to be in order to be accepted. I understand that you're worried that if your family and friends find out about your secret then they won't accept you and therefore you wouldn't belong anywhere anymore."

I gave a sad chuckle, I had only known the boy for a while now but it felt like he had known me forever. He understood me in matter of minutes… just like Zuko and Kiyi as well as Uncle Iroh, Aang, Mai and Ty Lee.

"You're right I am worried but I'm also afraid. These hallucinations are just of my father now these days. I used to see that woman before her arrival here at the palace."

"Are you talking about your mother?"

"I prefer not to address her as so; she has done nothing to deserve that title."

"I only heard parts of the story but not the whole one," he said. "You want to talk about it? I doubt I'll be able to find Mai now."

I turned to him and smiled, our hands were still holding each other.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm Just Your Problem Chapter 18**

 **I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of its characters or the title or the song "I'm Just Your Problem" by Rebecca Sugar**

 ***This fanfiction is not related to Adventure Time I was listening to this song while thinking of this story idea and it stuck**

"You should at least try to talk to her," Kei Lo said.

I finished telling Kei Lo what had happened concerning my mother, I told him everything from the day she disappeared to her Noriko disguise to my time in Hira'a. I didn't miss a single detail concerning the whole story. Kei Lo didn't interrupt me as I talked, he just listened.

"Everyone else says the same thing but it's not as easy as they think it is."

"But still though, do you really like things the way they are now? I mean you're not talking to her and you're doing your best to avoid her as much as possible. I'm pretty sure she doesn't like the idea of her first daughter hating her so much."

"It doesn't matter what she thinks," I quickly stated. "I don't care what she thinks because she certainly didn't care about what I think."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because if she did then she wouldn't have forgotten all about me and my brother then start a new family as if she never had one in the first place. And then there's her husband or should I say second husband, they had the nerve to act all happily in front of us. Him especially since he knew the truth, the truth that she chose to forget."

I crossed my arms at the memories I was bringing up. No matter how many times I had to explain my hatred for her it never ceased to make me even angrier.

"So you plan on keeping it this way forever?"

I flinched at his question. Did I really want to go through the rest of my life hating my mother and not wanting her to be a part of my life? The same would go for Ikem but then again it's not like I owe him anything. He's not my father but at the same time he's the father of my younger sister.

"What about when you start a family of your own, will you deny your mother the right to see them?"

Once I heard this I shook my head and turned my attention back to him.

"Kei Lo I don't think that will ever happen with a person like me."

"Why not?"

"Because who would want a broken person like me as a wife or as a mother? I can't see myself as either of the two, to be honest being a mother would scare me more than being a wife. What if I make the same mistakes as that woman? What if I become like her?"

Maybe my reasons sounded petty but they weren't, it would terrify me if I became anything like my mother. But then again I certainly didn't want to be like my father either. My children would have to suffer if I was anything like the both of them. The safest option was to leave it be and not hope to find anyone to settle down with. I would be alone but at least I would have my siblings along with the others. In all honesty Kiyi would probably be the closest thing I would have to a child. She practically adored me as if I was her mother and I planned on being there for her in the future whenever she needed me. I supposed in a way that would make me both her sister and motherly figure. I could live with that though; at least someone would need me in that respect.

"I know there is someone out there for you," Kei Lo said.

I chuckled a little.

"No really I know that there is," he stated.

Kei Lo leaned closer to me and grabbed my shoulders. That made him look straight at him, he had a look of determination on his face. He was trying his best to get me to agree with him on his statement. I'm not going to deny that his effort was cute.

"You're not broken Azula," he said. "You just need to let it all out. You need to tell your mother that you're hurting because right now she's the one you need to make your peace with. Who knows maybe that's why you keep seeing hallucinations of your father. Your father represents the fear you have of telling people your secret, if you tell her and the others I think it might go away."

Kei Lo was a dreamer and a big one at that. He wanted all of this to happen for me, he really was like Zuko and Aang. They wanted what was best for me even if I didn't know myself. But I don't think I could make myself forgive that woman much less talk to her. But I couldn't bring myself to bring down Kei Lo's expectations.

"I will consider it," I stated. "But that doesn't mean that it's going to happen."

"Still it's a start at least," Kei Lo said with a big smile.

I laughed a little; his expression was just so full of life. That's when I looked up to see that dark sky out the window. I gasped as did Kei Lo once he saw how late it had gotten; we literally just spent the entire day talking to each other.

"It's so late," I commented.

His eyes widen at my comment and he started to panic.

"I'm so sorry!" he apologized. "I didn't mean to waste your time Azula; I know how you have a duty to the Fire Nation."

"No don't worry today was a quiet day for me anyway, I wouldn't have done anything if you hadn't shown up," I replied. "So thank you, for helping me and for listening."

"The pleasure was all mine," he said. "I have to go now but maybe we'll see each other soon, at least I hope we do."

"I hope so too Kei Lo. Goodnight then," I said as I collected the empty tray and tea cup.

"Goodnight... Princess Azula."

Shivers ran down my spine as I could feel my face burn a red color, I was use to people addressing me by that title but hearing it from Kei Lo was different. I held in my emotions long enough to properly say goodbye to him and then I walked to the kitchen. I could hear Kei Lo's footsteps head toward the opposite direction of the palace. I placed the dishes into the kitchen's sink then I finally walked to my room. Once I entered the room I could see Kiyi sitting on the bed dressed in her sleeping clothes. In her hands were the dolls named Kiyi and Azula. I snickered and that caught her attention, a big smile appeared on her face.

"Zula!" she exclaimed.

She ran towards me with her dolls in her arms and hugged me tightly. I caressed her brown hair as she did so.

"Hey Kiyi," I addressed. "Getting ready to go to sleep?"

"Yeah but I was waiting for you! I couldn't find you anywhere so I waited in your room with Kiyi and Azula."

"Well don't worry let me get dressed and then we can go to sleep."

"Can Kiyi and Azula stay too?"

"Of course."

Kiyi jumped in the air several times before running back to the bed with her dolls. I took out my nightwear and went to the separate room inside my own. I quickly changed and then settled into the bed. Kiyi immediately snuggled up next to me with her dolls. Within a few seconds our eyes were closed and our breathing soften as the night went on.

It was probably about two hours or so later that I could hear footsteps running down the hallway that led to my room. I stirred a little but I didn't open my eyes or anything since I too tired. Kiyi on the other hand didn't move at all. Suddenly the doors to my room opened as I could feel the light of the hallway hit me. Then I could hear familiar voices.

"Ursa will you tell me what's going on?" Ikem asked.

I flinched at her name but I stayed asleep as did Kiyi.

"I had the worst feeling!" she gasped as she ran into my room.

Emphasis on _my_ room. Her footsteps drew closer to the bed and suddenly I could feel her arm wrap around me and Kiyi. Her head was next to mine as she hugged me tightly. I tried my best not to push her off. I knew that if I woke up I would have to deal with them both and that would upset Kiyi as well as myself so I continued to pretend to be asleep.

"Oh you're safe," she whispered. "Thank goodness you're both safe."

She hugged us tighter but I could feel it more on my side.

"Ursa what's with the sudden reaction?" Ikem questioned.

"I overheard the Kyoshi Warriors talking about the kidnappings and I felt this horrible feeling within the bottom of my heart. I don't know what I would do if I lost any of my children Ikem."

It took a lot of strength for me not to scoff at her comment regarding her children. How about abandoning them? Did that count for anything?

"Well as you can they're doing fine Ursa," Ikem stated.

"Yes but still… I'm worried about them. I worry about my son and my daughters… _both_ of them," she said as she started to caress my hair. "I don't care how she feels about me I will always worry about Azula."

You only worry because you're afraid that I might have a repeat of that episode I had when we were back in Hira'a, who do you think you're fooling? Not me!

"Hopefully she can see that one day," Ikem said. "Hopefully you both can have a good relationship one day with each other just like her and Kiyi have."

"I hope so too, I would do anything for us to be a family. _All_ of us," Mother stated. "We should leave them now I guess."

"Yes it's late and we all need to rest," Ikem replied.

I felt Mother release her hold on me and Kiyi but then I felt the bed sink in from her leaning over me. I felt her lips make contact with my forehead. She kissed me and I could feel her do the same thing to Kiyi as I felt the bed sink in a little more on Kiyi's side.

"Goodnight my daughters, I'll see you in the morning… hopefully you too Azula."

She caressed my hair one last time before I heard their footsteps leave the room, the doors were now closed and the light was gone. I finally opened my eyes and saw that it was just me and the sleeping Kiyi. I let out a small sigh as I contemplated what Kei Lo and I had just talked about earlier. Could I spend the rest of my life doing things like this? Would I always have to pretend to be doing something else just in order to get her to leave me alone? The very thought of me having to set a routine like this for the rest of my life was frustrating and aggravating.

I know that in order for me to move on I would have to forgive Mother and Ikem as well but forgiveness wasn't an easy thing. But everyone else had forgiven me for the path of destruction I had left behind in the past. It was hypocritical of me to be forgiven but not to forgive. I'm sure Aang would agree with forgiveness seeing as how he was an Airbender by birth. The Airbenders were known for their peaceful ways along with achieving tranquility due to their humble personalities. Maybe I should ask him what to do the next time I see him. So far everyone wanted me to talk to Mother and to make my peace with her. But did I want to? Hatred was a big part of my life before, whether it was being hated or showing hatred. That was the old Azula though; the new Azula shouldn't be anything like that one. I don't think I could ever forgive myself if I ever went down that road again. I will not make the same mistakes I did last time. Never!

Just when I was about to fall back into my deep slumber I smelt something… something burning! I opened my eyes and gasped at the smoke that was filling my room. I turned to see that the window was wide open and there were three tall caped figures. The Kemurikage!

"You-" I yelled as I jumped out of the bed.

However I didn't have time to finish my sentence as I felt a sharp pain hit my shoulder. I gasped in pain; I looked to see a needle sticking out of those that area. An old trick to incapacitate people, needles that acted as tranquilizers. Sedatives!

"Darn it," I gasped as I fell onto the floor.

I struggled to stand up as I saw one of the figures walk to the bed and pulled out another needle.

"No!" I shouted but my voice was not loud enough to wake Kiyi.

The figure used the needle on Kiyi then took her into their arms. The child was still sleeping as they walked back to the window. My whole body trembled as I felt the medicine work itself into my blood. But I was not about to let these creeps take away my little sister. With all of my strength I pulled out the needle and used the bed to help me stand.

"Don't you dare think about it!" I gasped.

"Too late," one of them said.

With that they jumped out the window with Kiyi, that's when the doors to my room burst open to reveal my brother, Aang, Suki and Ty Lee.

"Azula!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Zuko!" I said. "Kiyi! They took Kiyi!"

Zuko's eyes widen with fear as I said that, Ty Lee ran to my side and helped me. She had a look of worry on her face as she did so. I struggled to lift my arm but I eventually did and I pointed to the window. Zuko, Aang and Suki nodded their heads and jumped out of it. Ty Lee stayed by my side the entire time.

"Are you okay Azula?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," I said. "They just used one needle."

"Can you stand?"

"I'll try."

There was literally a fight between my body and mind right now. My mind was telling me to follow the others but the other was telling me to take down. But they had Kiyi, my sister! I continued to fight until I was able to stand with Ty Lee's help.

"Let's go get them," I said.

"What? You shouldn't move around yet especially not after their attack on you," Ty Lee argued,

"Ty Lee now is not the time to argue, they have Kiyi!" I rebuffed. "Besides it's not the first time I've had something like this in my body. Remember I was in an asylum for a while."

During my time at that place I was given a lot of medicine, most of the time it was to calm me down whenever I was having one of my moments. In fact I could feel the effects wearing off right now, not all of it but most of it. I guess I sort of built up an immunity to such things now. I stretched my limbs to the best of my ability and massaged my legs a little. Ty Lee assisted me by poking some areas of my body, she didn't poke too hard but it was still firm.

"There," Ty Lee said as she finished. "That should help you move around a little better."

"Thanks, now let's go."

Ty Lee nodded her head and we both went out the window to see Zuko, Aang and Suki fighting against the Kemurikage. The cloaked figures did their best to avoid the attacks directed at them until one kicked Aang! Aang let out a gasp of pain as it happened.

"That felt like a human foot!" Aang shouted as he regained his senses.

"Then they really aren't spirits after all!" I exclaimed.

"Quickly, after them!" Zuko yelled.

He didn't need to tell me twice, I carefully ran along the roof of the palace and started to use my bending. Blue flames shot at the intruders and I moved swiftly to avoid their attacks while being cautious. My brother and friends were doing their best as well. I caught sight of the one that had Kiyi and growled. I ran quicker until I rammed into the figure.

"Let go of her!" I stated.

Suddenly another figure came and took Kiyi out of that one's arms then jumped onto another roof. I wrestled with the one I had in my arms a little until more smoke started to cloud my vision and I started to cough. I could hear my brother and friend's doing the same thing. I closed my eyes and brought my hands to my face long enough for the intruder to escape. I tried to open my eyes but the smoke burned them. It wasn't until I felt a large gust of air blow against me that I opened them. I turned to see that it was Aang who had done it; I smiled at the Avatar and stood up.

"There!" Aang said as he pointed to the roof.

One of the Kemurikage was making a run for it; Zuko and me stood together and looked at each other. We nodded in understanding and got into our stances.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Always," I replied.

"Good, now!" he exclaimed.

We let out our attacks and managed to hit the person. They fell onto the ground and we all jumped down to meet the masked villain.

"Alright creep," I started. "Tell your masked friends to let my sister go now!"

Just then they threw something at us, we managed to doge it and they were revealed to be more needles.

"Whoever you are give up now, you're outnumbered!" Zuko stated.

The figure didn't listen as they threw more needles and we continued to dodge them. Zuko and me took several more steps to the intruder and started to fight them on both sides. To my surprise they avoid our attacks until they managed to punch Zuko in the stomach sending him hurtling towards the floor.

"Zuko!" I cried. "You'll pay for that."

I started to use more of my bending but they dodged and slapped me. Just when I was about to fall they grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me close to them. In a low voice they spoke to me.

"You think you can save this nation? You think you're a hero?" they asked. "You are no hero, you're a traitor! A traitorous lunatic!"

My eyes widen at the insult. I had only heard that insult once before and it wasn't from these people. The New Ozai Society!

'What?" I whispered.

"Stupid girl!" another low voice spoke. "Your insanity cost your father the throne!"

Strangely both voices sounded the same but different in a way and they were both coming from the same cloaked figure. My thoughts were cut short as the person who held me slapped me again and this time I landed on the ground. The figure ran away as Aang, Suki and Ty Lee came to our aid. They jumped high into the air and landed on the roof with the other cloaked figures…. and Kiyi. I stood up from the ground as did Zuko and we watched in horror as more smoke appeared and formed around the intruders.

"No!" we shouted in unison.

And just like that they were gone. Kiyi was gone. I failed to protect Kiyi; I broke my promise to her and to myself. Tears welled up in my eyes and Zuko took me into his arms.

"Oh Zuko," I cried.

"I know Azula," he said sadly. "I know."

I allowed my tears to escape as my body trembled even more. I sobbed quietly into my brother's shoulder then I could hear the sound of footsteps make their way to us. The owners' of those footsteps had familiar voices.

"Zuko, Azula," Mother called out. "Kiyi… they… they took her didn't they? They took my baby."

"Ursa," Ikem addressed.

I didn't even bother to look at them; right now I wanted comfort from my brother. The only sibling had had at the moment. I could see that Zuko's gaze was full of sadness as he stared down at me and held me tighter.

"I'm sorry," he said.

With that Mother started to cry, her sobs fitted a mother… a mother who just lost her child. I couldn't help but wonder if she cried the same way when she left my brother and me.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm Just Your Problem Chapter 19**

 **I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of its characters or the title or the song "I'm Just Your Problem" by Rebecca Sugar**

 ***This fanfiction is not related to Adventure Time I was listening to this song while thinking of this story idea and it stuck**

All was quiet in the palace. It seemed to be void of life now that Kiyi was gone. I found myself unable to sleep in my bed now. I expected her to be there… but she wasn't. It just wasn't the same. A part of me wanted to cry as much as I could but another part of me couldn't. Maybe it was shock or maybe all the sadness took away my ability to cry. I sat next to my brother as he went over the kidnappings with the general in charge of this case and Aang. I just sat there quietly and to be honest I really wasn't paying attention to anything they were saying. That is until I heard the doors open and in walked in Suki, Ty Lee, Mai and… Kei Lo.

"Zuko, Azula we heard," Mai stated with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Mai," we both whispered in unison.

My brother and I got down from our seats and walked closer to the group. Kei Lo's expression had nothing but sympathy as he looked at me.

"Azula," he addressed.

"Kei Lo," I replied.

He held his arms out to me and I held mine out to him, we embraced each other. We weren't the only ones doing so though, Mai and Zuko had embraced each other as well. As they were hugging each other they looked at us. Their expressions were confused as they saw me and Kei Lo but they didn't say anything.

"I'm so sorry Azula," Kei Lo whispered.

"Thank you for your concern," I responded. "I'm very worried."

"I know you are Azula but we will find them," Mai said as she finished hugging Zuko. " _All_ of them."

"I know but we need to hurry to find those imposters," I firmly stated.

"Yes," Aang said. "We now know that these spirits aren't spirits at all."

"Are you sure?" Mai asked.

"One of them kicked Aang last night," Suki commented. "Proof that they aren't spirits."

"But we still don't know who is behind those masks," Zuko added.

"I think I might have a pretty good idea on who this group is associated with though" I said. "Especially after what one of them said to me."

Zuko's eyes widen as I said that.

"They spoke to you?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, I didn't get the chance to tell you because they… Kiyi…" I said.

Kei Lo placed his hands on my shoulders and gripped them firmly, an act of assurance.

"Tell us what they said Azula," he said.

I nodded my head and turned my attention to Zuko.

"One of them said that I was no hero and that I was a traitor… a traitorous lunatic."

Zuko gasped as he heard the insult, he must have been recalling our fight with the New Ozai Society in the forest when we were coming to the Fire Nation. My brother walked to me and took my hands into his.

"Are you sure they said that?" he questioned.

"Yes," I said. "I have had my share of insults in my lifetime Zuko but there was only one person who called me by that one. And that person was a part of the New Ozai Society. If that cloaked stranger wasn't that person in particular then they must be involved with the New Ozai Society in some way."

"Well that certainly would explain a lot," Zuko said.

Zuko then turned to Kei Lo and almost glared at him.

"Did you know anything about this?" he growled.

"What? No!" Kei Lo said with his hands raised in defense. "They never told us anything beyond what we were supposed to do; I don't know how they're involved in this."

"He's telling you the truth Zuko!" Mai stated.

Zuko and I turned to Mai who had a look of determination on her face. She stepped forward to Zuko.

"There's something I have been meaning to tell you," Mai said. "The last time we were here you asked me if my father was involved in the New Ozai Society. I told I didn't know but that wasn't true."

Zuko gasped but I didn't respond in any way. I had my suspicions about Mai ever since she denied that. Also of Kei Lo, I knew that they knew more than they were letting on. I remember them trailing behind us as we prepared to go to the Fire Sages Capital Temple. They must have been discussing that.

"My father, Ukano, is not only involved with them but… he's their leader."

This also came as no surprise to me or to the others. We all knew Ukano and we wouldn't put it passed him to do something like this.

"So Ukano is the leader of the New Ozai Society and the Safe Nation Society?" Aang questioned. "He must really be into societies."

"Either that or the two organizations are the same and both are in league with this cloaked criminals," Suki added.

I saw rage appear on my brother's face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zuko asked. "Do you know what is at stake?"

"He's my father Zuko!" Mai rebuffed. "Even if he's evil I still don't like the idea of betraying him! You of all people should understand that!"

"She does have a point," I commented.

Zuko let out a sigh and looked straight at Mai.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he said.

"But that's not all; when we saw him in the streets when the riot was going on I could tell he was up to something. Or trying to hide something, I think he already knew that the Kemurikage weren't spirits at all."

"That just proves Azula's idea of him and the New Ozai Society are working with the Kemurikage," Zuko replied. "Do you think he has something to do with the kidnappings as well."

"I don't know. Maybe," Mai admitted. "Every time he talks to me about Tom-Tom I've gotten a strange feeling… like he's worried for my benefit."

"That being the case. General Mak," Zuko addressed. "Bring Ukano and his men in for questioning. Send your soldiers to arrest him at his home. If he isn't there then search the people's homes as well or anyone who might be involved in the Safe Nation Society."

"Yes Fire Lord," General Mak replied.

"Wait Zuko! This isn't the answer!" Aang protested. "Please let me find Ukano and talk to him. No soldiers!"

Zuko stopped talking and turned toward his friend. I had a feeling Zuko was going to do something he would regret later but I didn't voice my concerns.

"Thank you Avatar Aang for your wisdom and friendship along with your assistance up to this point," Zuko said as he bowed.

"Why are you talking to me like that?" Aang questioned.

"We already tried things your way and look what happened!" Zuko argued. "It's time for a different approach. If you're not willing to work with me then I must ask you to leave."

"You can't be serious!" Aang rebuffed. "You can't treat everyone in the city like criminals! Such drastic actions will only make things worse!"

"Drastic situations call for drastic actions Aang," Mai added.

"Suki, Ty Lee please escort the Avatar out," Zuko ordered.

Aang's look of anger was very foreign to me, I have never seen him look like that before.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Aang shouted.

I watched in disappointment as Aang was escorted out before he left he turned to me. I silently spoke my apologies to him. He gave me a sad smile and left with Ty Lee and Suki leaving Zuko, Kei Lo, Mai and me with General Mak. Zuko turned to the general.

"Go now General Mak and do as I ordered."

"As you wish Fire Lord Zuko."

He bowed one last time before leaving the room as well. Zuko let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead and little before returning to his seat. I could tell he regretted his actions, I also didn't like the way how he reacted. Mai looked at him with sympathy after all she knew what it felt like to be in a situation like this. She lost her little brother and we lost our little sister. She walked to where he was sitting as began to whisper something to him. Zuko whispered back and when they reached the end of their quiet conversation they nodded their heads. Zuko stood up and began to walk in another direction with Mai following him. Kei Lo and I were confused over their actions and that's when Zuko turned to look at me.

"I'm going to go meet up with the soldiers and wait for General Mak," he stated.

"I'm going as well," Mai added. "If they're going to arrest my father I want to see him and have a few words with him."

"But Mai-" Kei Lo argued.

"It's alright Kei Lo," Mai interrupted. "I'll be fine, go home and be safe."

It looked like Kei Lo watched to protest some more but he didn't say anything else. I looked at my brother.

"Azula stay here," he said. "My trust in this city is starting to lessen and I'm not about to lose another sister."

I wanted to protest too but I didn't want to hurt my brother. I knew he was doing what he thought was right and I knew he was doing this because he cared about me. I simply nodded my head and didn't say a word. I wonder if this is how Kei Lo felt at the moment. My brother smiled at me before leaving with Mai. Now it was just Kei Lo and me.

"He did that on purpose," Kei Lo growled.

"Mai was the one who approached him," I argued.

"But he was hoping for that."

"You can't prove that."

"He's her ex-boyfriend, that's enough proof!"

"And she's his ex-girlfriend, that's also enough proof."

Kei Lo sighed and I couldn't help but chuckle at this argument we were having. Really it was more of a banter than an argument. I turned to him and he let out another sigh.

"I guess I'll just go back then," he said.

He started to walk out when I stopped him.

"Wait," I called out.

He turned to face me.

"What is it?"

"Why… why don't you stay with me?" I suggested. "I mean… there's a chance that you could be brought in for questioning as well by the soldiers if they know about your past with Ukano. I don't want you to get arrested if that's the case, knowing them they won't ask any questions. They'll just arrest you."

"I didn't think of it that way," he responded. "If that's the case then I might as well stay with you. I'll be causing more trouble if I get arrested. Very well then I will stay with you… and maybe we can talk more… if you want."

I gave him a sincere smile.

"I'd like that," I said.

He smiled back at me and held out his hand.

"Shall we?"

I just nodded my head and took his hand. We walked down the hallway and soon no one was left in the room.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm Just Your Problem Chapter 20**

 **I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of its characters or the title or the song "I'm Just Your Problem" by Rebecca Sugar**

 ***This fanfiction is not related to Adventure Time I was listening to this song while thinking of this story idea and it stuck**

"I failed to protect her," I firmly stated. "I failed my younger sister."

"No you didn't," Kei Lo reassured.

"I couldn't keep her safe," I added. "How did I not fail her? I let myself be open to an attack and watched helplessly as they took her away. I couldn't do anything!"

"How could you have known that they going after her that night?" he questioned. "Your brother and you have done everything to keep the palace under high security, you did everything you could."

"Not enough to keep her safe," I rebuffed.

"Azula," he addressed. "You can't put the weight of the world on your shoulders. Everyone has problems and to think that you can solve them all is unreasonable as much as it is impossible."

I let out a sigh as I took a drink of the tea one of the servants had prepared for us. Zuko and Mai were still away and so far it was just me and Kei Lo together. We were sitting in the same room as yesterday when we were talking. Right now there was a weight on my heart, the same weight that prevented me from moving on from the fact that Kiyi was no longer here with me. Zuko was the first person who accepted me and Kiyi was the second. They were the two most important people in my life right now. And now one of them was gone. Taken by people who weren't even spirits to begin with and who knows what their true intentions were. I know that it had something to do with me and Zuko though… but for some reason it felt like it was mainly me. I don't know why I felt like that.

"You know before we came back here to the palace I promised myself that I would protect her," I said. "I wanted to protect he with my blue flame, the very same flame that everyone had come to fear a while back. I wanted to show them that my flame was capable of more than just hurting and causing destruction. It could protect… but now I'm not so sure."

"It can protect," Kei Lo assured as he took my hands into his. "Look at what you have done with your bending. You protected your love ones when the New Ozai Society attacked you in the forest, you became in sync with your brother's bending and you've opened a new door of possibilities when it comes to protection. No one really thinks that fire can protect people but it can, they just have to see it for themselves. I've seen what you can do Azula and it is amazing."

I felt my face reddened with embarrassment, in all of my years of being alive no one ever told me such things about me or my bending. Father always said that compliments got people nowhere and that they didn't mean anything. Oh how he was so wrong. Because if what he said was true then I wouldn't be feeling this warmth in my heart right now. The same warmth I had when I was with my siblings and friends. Only this warmth felt a little different. It was something more.

"Kei Lo," I addressed. "You're a good person."

Kei Lo's face reddened as well.

"Well… I wouldn't say that but… you know… it's just that I think people deserve a second chance," he explained. "I know a thing or two about second chances. I got a chance when I left the New Ozai Society… and I guess you could say that I got a second chance when I met Mai."

I gave him a small smile. As I did so I didn't even realize that he had placed one of his hands on the side of my face. I gasped a little but strangely I didn't move. I allowed him to keep his hand there as I placed one of mine over it. He was just staring at me with a small smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. "You're a good person too Azula."

"I wouldn't say that… I'd say I'm… complicated" I said.

"I still think you're a good person," he replied.

I let out a small laugh as our faces were now closer than they were before. Wait! What was I doing? I had to stop this! I slowly moved my hand away from his and I think he caught what he was doing as well since he removed his face from my cheek. Our faces were stilling blushing as we sat back in our proper seats. We looked away from each other for a while but we turned back eventually.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked.

"Sure," he responded. "Where to?"

"Just around the palace."

"Okay."

We finished our tea and I called for one of the servants to take back the cups and try. We left the room and Kei Lo followed me as we walked side by side throughout the long hallways. We talked some more as we did so and without saying anything I felt Kei Lo's hand gently touch my own. We didn't look at each other nor did I say something, I just opened my hand and allowed him to grasp it. We were holding hands now as we walked, still talking and acting as if we weren't doing anything. My heart beat a little bit faster but I ignored. As we talked I heard something coming from the corner.

"Shh," I said.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"Just follow me," I responded in a quiet voice.

He nodded and we still held hands as I led the way to the sounds I was hearing. It sounded like talking but I couldn't make out the voice. I walked a little faster and I was greeted by the sight of Uncle Iroh, he had a confused look on his face as he looked around. I guess he was wondering where everyone was at, nobody was here right now expect for a few servants, some Kyoshi Warriors and me and Kei Lo. The reason for that being that the Fire Nation was on high alert and there were only a hand full of people my brother trusted at the moment.

I was about to call out to him when he stopped looking around and went into another room. With our hands still holding I followed my uncle. As soon as I caught sight of him in the other room I immediately stopped. That's because I saw who else was with him. Mother.

"Move back," I whispered.

He didn't ask any questions as we moved toward the side of the wall, hidden from their view. I guess it didn't matter since they had their backs to us. We were peeking out of our hiding spot and watching them. What caught my attention was what Mother was holding in her arms. They were Kiyi's dolls... Kiyi and Azula. She was holding onto each dearly. Uncle Iroh kneeled down next to her and they sat there quietly for several seconds.

"That's your uncle and mother?" Kei Lo questioned.

"Yes I am sad to say that she's my mother," I replied. "But I am happy that he is my uncle."

We watched as the two adults looked like they were ready to start a conversation.

"I made these dolls for Kiyi last year for her birthday," Mother started. "She always would say that she wanted a big sister so I made two instead of one for her, that way she could play both little sister and big sister. That was during the time when I had the face of another though."

"I see," Uncle Iroh replied.

"Little did she know that she already had a big sister and a big brother," she added. "The children I left behind… and forgot about."

I rolled my eyes at her comment; at this point it had become the story of my life and hers to an extent. Hearing it over and over never ceased to make me angry. I could hear Mother started to cry and her shoulders were trembling. I clutched my hands into fists. Kei Lo placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm here for you," he whispered.

I smiled and nodded at him then I turned back to them. Uncle Iroh leaned closer to Mother and placed his hand on top of hers.

"Ursa," he addressed. "We have all made mistakes-"

"But none as horrible as mine," she cried. "Why did I do that? Kiyi isn't my only child; Zuko and Azula are my children too. And yet for five years I choose to forget about them just so I could be free of Ozai. Azula was right; I really am no different from him."

"Don't say that," Uncle Iroh replied. "Ozai and you are nothing alike."

"We both hurt our children. He abused them and I left them behind. By doing so Zuko got his scar and Azula is still not free from the mental state he put her in."

"Thanks for that reminder," I whispered.

"Ursa, Zuko and Azula have been through a lot I won't deny that. I can't tell you how things would have been if you had taken them with you or if you had stayed but I can tell you that it is not too late for anything. It's not too late for you to have a relationship with Zuko and Azula."

"Zuko talks to me from time to time when he has the chance but Azula… she avoids me every chance she gets. I can't blame her though, I'm sure I would do the same thing," she said. "Ozai took her from me the day she was born; she had the fire in her eyes. Ozai never saw that fire in Zuko's eyes when he was born. Once he knew that his second child was a firebender he wasted no time in molding her into the perfect solider."

Kei Lo looked at me with sympathy and I let out a small sigh as they continued with their conversation.

"As I said Ursa, it is not too late to have a relationship with Azula," Uncle Iroh stated. "I heard that she wasn't too happy when she found out that Kiyi was her younger half-sister but look at them now. They're practically inseparable."

I heard Mother laugh a little as she clutched onto the dolls tighter.

"That is true, now I just hope that I will get to see more of that relationship," she said. "I want to protect all of my children even if I'm not a bender and even if I don't have the power of status or wealth, I want to protect them."

"Yeah and we can see how great of a job you did," I remarked quietly.

"Iroh may I ask you something? It's something personal," she said.

"Of course, what is it?"

"How did you get over the death of your son?" she asked.

I felt my heart skip a beat when she said that. Lu Ten, my cousin who died too young. Over the years I had forgotten about him and that's only because it wasn't an easy subject to talk about. After all it was Lu Ten's death that had warranted Grandfather Azulon for Father to take Zuko's life so he could experience the exact same pain as Uncle Iroh. Not that he would've cared anyway.

"I'm _not_ over it. I will _never_ _ever_ be over it," Uncle Iroh replied. "As parents we want our children to be safe but unfortunately this world is a very unsafe place for anyone. There are so many dangers and so many things to fear. That is why we must teach them and ourselves how to see the fear with _unclouded eyes_."

"I try to stay strong and positive but it's all just a _mask_. Deep down all I feel is fear," Mother said as she brought the dolls close to her face. "I'm so weak."

"Hooray she's bringing up the subject of masks again. She would know," I commented with a bit of sarcasm in my tone.

"Ursa, the fear will always be there. Even after you get Kiyi back and even when you try to make up with Azula," Uncle Iroh replied. "You must learn to see it with _unclouded eyes_."

It got quiet after that, Kei Lo and I just watched as they sat there. The dolls were still in Mother's hands. I let out a sigh and clutched onto Kei Lo's hand tighter. I started to lead him away from our hiding place and we quietly waked to where we had just come from.

"You should have said something," Kei Lo said.

"Kei Lo if I had said something to that woman I guarantee you that it wouldn't have been loving or friendly."

"But still she really wants you back Azula," Kei Lo replied. "I know you don't want to admit that but she does love you… even I can see that."

"She doesn't know anything about love."

"She saved you from drowning didn't she?"

I didn't answer as I recalled the memory of my mother jumping into the water to pull me out after I had fallen. She did something that risky and dangerous just to save me. She did that for _me_. I shook my head several times before I stopped walking.

"Azula?" he questioned.

"How do you forgive?" I asked.

"What?"

"How do you forgive something like that?" I asked. "After all she did… how could I? I envy my brother for moving on so easily and for forgiving her already. I wish I could to do that but I can't."

"Why not Azula?" he asked as he leaned closer to me.

"Because… she doesn't know…"

"Doesn't know what?"

"It's not just about that, that's what she doesn't know," I stated firmly. "It's more than that… although her little stunt certainly doesn't help with it."

Kei Lo got closer to me and his hand clutched tightly onto mine as a way to reassure me.

"What else is there Azula?"

"It's everything. From the moment I was born it feels like she never loved me," I said as my body started to tremble. "You heard what she said about my father, he took me away as soon as he knew I was a firebender."

"I know that."

"Father told me that she left to protect Zuko from his wrath after our grandfather told him to kill him. But why couldn't she protect me too?" I asked. "Was I really not worth that? If it had been me she wouldn't have done anything to protect me. I mean look who she allowed to raise me primarily while she was always off to be with Zuko. And now she has Kiyi, my replacement. So what does she need me for anymore? She protects the both of them and yet I'm not worthy of that."

Tears started to well up in my eyes and I made no attempt to stop them from running down my face. My body trembled more and I felt my grip on Kei Lo's hand weakened as I brought my hands up to my face. My sobs were more evident now.

"It was bad enough to have a father who used me time and time again but then the fact that I was really no worth anything to my mother was the final straw. She didn't care enough to keep me away from that monster or to give me some of her love or to bother remembering who I was after she abandoned me!"

More tears fell as I poured out the feelings I had been keeping inside me. This is how much I trusted Kei Lo. I felt him placed both his hands on my shoulders as he brought me into an embrace. I could feel his chin was on my head.

"Oh Azula you need to tell her this," he said. "She needs to know that you feel this way in order for her to help you."

"She can't help me," I cried. "I'm beyond help; my hallucinations are proof of that."

"No one is beyond help," he assured. "Don't keep thinking that Azula, you've changed so much since that time when your father was Fire Lord. That should show you that you're not beyond help because you're changing little by little every day."

My tears stopped flowing and my sobs lessened as Kei Lo held me. My face was on chest, I could hear the soothing sound of his heart beating. It calmed me down, his body felt so warm. I was a firebender but ironically I always felt cold rather than warm. I leaned into his embrace as my crying stopped completely.

"You have to tell her this Azula, it's the only way you can achieve true peace and to end these hallucinations. Please Azula if you won't do this for yourself then do it for your brother and sister… and for me as well. I can tell you right now that everyone you know just wants you to be happy."

I thought about his words, I knew what he was saying was true but a part of me still wasn't ready to let go of the past. I don't know why though. I wanted to move one really I did but there's was always that one little part. I let out a small sigh as I faced him.

"Alright Kei Lo I'll see what I can do," I said.

A big smile appeared on his face and he hugged me tighter.

"I'm glad," he replied.

I wrapped my arms around him as well. Kei Lo was different from other people. He made my heart skip a beat and yet he made my heart beat faster. He made feel emotions that I was not accustomed to and I had no title for. Or maybe a part of myself wouldn't admit it. We stayed in our embrace for quite some time as the minutes went by. No words were spoken and sometimes you didn't need them. That's when we heard footsteps coming from down the hallway. By the time we saw who it was it was too late. There standing in front of us was Mai and Zuko. And they were holding hands? I couldn't believe it. Once we saw them we immediately let go of each other as did Mai and Zuko.

"You're back," I said.

"Yes, Ukano got away," Zuko responded.

"What?" I yelled. "How?"

"I don't know, the guards' practically went into every single house in the Fire Nation and he's nowhere to be found."

"He wasn't even at home," Mai added.

"Not to mention that there were riots breaking out," Zuko said.

"Riots?" I asked.

"Let's just say that not everyone liked being treated like a criminal and going into their houses," Mai stated.

"Aang was right then," I said. "This was a bad idea."

"I think I'm starting to see that," Zuko replied. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"I can relate to that my dear brother," I stated as I looked at Kei Lo then back to him.

Zuko smiled back at me. No one said anything else after that, silence and a sort of tension filled the room. It wasn't Mai cleared her throat and then looked at me.

"Azula," she addressed.

"Yes Mai?"

"I need to speak with you… alone."

Zuko and Kei Lo looked at her with puzzled expressions. I stood strong, I had a feeling I knew what she wanted to talk about.

"Okay."

"Follow me."

I nodded my head and followed her leaving behind my brother and Kei Lo. I motioned for them to stay there. With that Mai led me into a separate room and shut the doors as I walked in. Her back was turned to me as I stood in the middle of the room. I waited for what was to come.

"What was that?" she calmly asked.

"What was what?"

"That hug you were giving to Kei Lo."

"He was hugging me too."

"I don't care I just want to know what that was."

I took in a deep breath as Mai turned toward me. She started to walk up to me with an undesirable look in her eyes.

"We're trying to rescue the children and you're here messing around with my boyfriend?" she questioned with a hint of anger in her tone.

"I wasn't doing anything of the sort," I rebuffed. "I offered Kei Lo to stay with me because I was worried that he might be arrested if he went outside. Knowing his past connection with your father would have caused him to be questioned by the police. He agreed with me that if that happened that would have caused more trouble. And that's the last thing we need right now."

"You're lying Azula," Mai said. "I know what I saw."

"Oh yeah?" I questioned. "If that's the case then I know what I saw as well."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mai it's obvious what's going on here."

"Enlighten me Azula."

"You're still in love with Zuko."

The shock on her face was obvious even if she tried to hide it. She was now in front of me, looking me straight in the eye.

"That's not true."

"Prove that it isn't," I said. "I know you Mai and I know that you just don't stop loving someone you had a crush on ever since you were little. Once I saw Kei Lo with you I knew that you were trying desperately to move on from him. Your love for Zuko was so great that you needed to find someone else to place that love onto."

"Kei Lo _isn't_ a replacement."

"I hope he isn't," I stated. "It would hurt him to know that. Mai, he knows you still love Zuko and he's afraid that he doesn't love you in the same way Zuko did. He feels like if he can't be to you what Zuko was then you might leave him."

"How do you know all of this?" Mai asked.

"We've been talking," I said. "At first it wasn't intentional but after all we started to get to know one another. He's a good listener."

Mai's expression soften when she heard that, I guess she knew that as well. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Yes he is," she said. "He listened to the troubles I had after I broke up with Zuko. I know at first he was trying to get to me because my father ordered him to but after I while I realized what I great guy he is."

"And it's because of that you should think about your own feelings Mai," I said. "I'm not saying to break up with him but have you thought about what you feel for Zuko? How you truly feel about both boys? I know I have no right to tell you any of this and I know that you probably won't believe me when I say this but I don't want any of you to get hurt and I don't want you to hurt either of them."

Mai stood there silently and her eyes were facing the floor.

"Zuko still loves you, I may not know what happened between the two of you but I know that for a fact. Knowing Zuko I know that he regrets hurting you. Just like how I know you still have some sort of feelings for him as well. After all you hugged him without any second thoughts when you heard Kiyi was kidnapped and you chose to go with him in order to find your father. Not to mention that you were just holding hands with him when you ran into Kei Lo and me. My guess is that you had been doing so for a while seeing as how it's a long trip from the entrance to there. If you truly had not feelings for him you wouldn't have done so."

Believe it or not but I was thinking of Mai when I saying all of this. I wanted her to be happy and not make a choice that could hurt others. Ironic coming from me I know. I didn't care how I felt about this but I wanted her to know about how Kei Lo felt and how Zuko felt. They both cared about her and she cared about them. She cared about them in different ways but I couldn't tell which one she cared the most for. That was her decision and her decision alone.

"Think about it Mai. Think about the two of them and what you like about them both. What makes them different and similar? Please just consider that. It's your choice though, like I said I'm in no position to tell you what to do."

We just stood there. Mai didn't look angry or anything but she seemed to be lost in thought. After a while she let out a small sigh and looked at me. She didn't say anything but she turned around and started to walk back towards the door. She opened them but before she left the room she turned back to me.

"I know how you feel to," she stated firmly.

That surprised me.

"What do you mean?"

"I know how you feel about Kei Lo, after seeing that how could I not? It looks like he feels the same too," she questioned. "Maybe you should think about how you feel as well and so does he. See you later."

With that she walked out the door and now it was just me. Mai's words regarding my feelings towards Kei Lo were running around in my head. I guess there was no point in trying to deny it or trying to ignore it. I knew how I felt about that boy. The same boy who seemed to know more about me than I knew about myself. The boy who made my heart feel this way. Maybe Mai was right… maybe I'm just like her and I didn't even realize it until now.

"I'm in love with Kei Lo," I stated.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm Just Your Problem Chapter 21**

 **I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of its characters or the title or the song "I'm Just Your Problem" by Rebecca Sugar**

 ***This fanfiction is not related to Adventure Time I was listening to this song while thinking of this story idea and it stuck**

Forget about sleeping. I'm just going to stay up all night. I was staring out the window, gazing at the moon that shined before me. After my revelation about Kei Lo it made me even more determined not to close my eyes. That and the fact that my room presented a constant reminder of my missing little sister. Both factors made me feel this way. Strangely enough I found myself in the same room Mother had been to earlier when she was talking to Uncle Iroh. I don't know I chose this room to be in right now but it felt right. There were no distractions and it was a room I had barely been in before. I didn't feel like going back to the guess room Kei Lo and I had talked in. It presented itself as a reminder of my feelings. Why was everything now a reminder to me? It seemed like everything had a story now these days.

"Love?" I questioned. "I didn't think I was capable of such a thing."

True that I did love my siblings and my friends but I never thought anything of romantic love. I remembered Kei Lo's words about starting a family in the future. Then I remembered how he said that there was someone for me out there. Now I didn't know how to feel about those two things. I let out a sigh as I rubbed my forehead.

"Now I understand why I used to hide my emotions," I commented.

While I wasn't that same Azula I was before at the same time now I comprehended why I never felt anything other than determination, anger and hatred. It was to avoid going through such strange feelings. Feelings that I don't understand and feelings that I never thought I ever have to feel. Bu then Kei Lo came along.

"And of all people it had to be him," I said. "The current boyfriend of my friend. As if it wasn't awkward enough when Zuko and Mai were together when thought they're not together."

As if that made any sense. I let another sigh.

"I now know how it feels to be Zuko."

If this is how he felt about love then it's understandable why he did the things he did when around Mai. It was also understandable why he wasn't too fond Kei Lo. I focused my attention on the sky for a while, the dark sky that carried the bright moon. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door, I turned to see that it was one of the servants.

"Excuse me Princess Azula," she addressed.

"Yes, what isit?"

I found it strange how I didn't recognize the servant but then again I had only been at the palace for a short while.

"Fire Lord Zuko has requested your presences in the throne room."

"Really? Has he said why?"

"All he said that it is of grave importance," she replied. "I feel like it might have something to do with your younger sister, Kiyi."

I didn't to hear any more once I heard that name. If it had anything to do with Kiyi then I would go.

"Very well then I shall head there right now, you are dismissed."

"Thank you Princess Azula."

With that the servant left and I shook my head several times in order to get rid of the thoughts I had concerning Kei Lo. I took in a deep breath and started to head to the throne room. Along the way I noticed how quiet the palace was, after my private talk with Mai I went back to see Zuko and Kei Lo. Kei Lo had left with Mai apparently and Zuko wanted to see if he could get in contact with Aang. I think he wanted to make things right and to do that he needed to start with Aang. I could see the throne room and quickly entered but to my surprise Zuko wasn't there. I looked around but no one but me was there at the moment.

"Zuko?" I called out. "Are you here?"

"Azula?" a voice questioned.

I turned around to see Mother standing there in her night clothes. As I said before I didn't plan on sleeping so I was still wearing my regular ao dai and my hair was still up. I looked at her with a mix of confusion and annoyance. On the other hand she had a look of worry on her face.

"Azula," she said.

"That's my name," I bluntly stated.

She flinched a little at my response but she took a step closer to me.

"You called for me?" she questioned.

I raised an eyebrow at her remark.

"I did no such thing," I said. "Zuko called for me that's why I'm here."

"But I was told that you called for me and wanted me to meet you here to discuss something of grave importance."

I gasped, I was told the same thing regarding how important it was. But I didn't call for her and Zuko wasn't here even though he supposedly called for me. Both Mother and I were called to the throne room, a place right now that was quiet an where no one would be here at this hour. It was only me and her. My eyes widen at the realization of what was going on.

"Wait a minute," I gasped. "It's a-"

But it was too late, a large amount of smoke filled the room and Mother and I were caught right in the middle of it. We started to cough and there was no way to get out of it seen we were no blinded. I could feel my body grow weak all of a sudden. My knees hit the floor as I felt sudden sharp pain strike me at my legs, arms and back.

"Ah!" Mother gasped. "Azula! Where are you?"

"I'm over here, can't see!"

I tried to open my eyes a little only to be met by blurry vision. My head started to feel light as did my body. Finally I couldn't fight it anymore and I collapsed on the floor, I could hear another bump on the floor and knew it was Mother. Someone grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up but I couldn't fight whoever was holding me. I was helpless.

"We got you now."

"You traitorous lunatic."

I recognized the two voices; they were the same that had spoken to me when Kiyi was kidnapped. Once again they were coming from the same person… two different voices and yet somehow the same. I fainted in my captor's possession. I couldn't do anything.

My mind was empty, void of any thought. My arms felt heavy as did my legs, it wasn't the heaviness you feel when you're tired instead it felt like something heavy was on them. I tried to move but the weights were holding me down. That is until I felt a cold splash of water hit me. I gasped and I regained my sense as I opened my eyes. I did not like what I saw before me. The Kemurikage or the people who kidnapped the children.

"Wake up her treacherous mother as well," once of them said.

I heard another splash of water as I saw Mother was right beside me. Mother gasped and her attention became focused on the people in front of us.

"The Kemurikage!" she gasped.

"No," I corrected. "They're not the Kemurikage… they're impersonators and terrible ones at that."

One of them stepped forward and slapped him. I grunted and Mother flinched.

"Quiet you!"

"Who's going to make me? You?" I questioned. "The people who kidnap defenseless children and yet are too scared to tell people who they really are so that's why you have to take on those disguises."

The one who had slapped me was about to do it again until another one stopped them.

"Enough," they said. "She'll pay don't worry."

"Both of them will pay," another stated. "They're the ones who ruined everything. They will suffer for that."

"Especially the traitorous lunatic!"

"Don't call Azula that!" Mother yelled.

"I don't need your help," I rebuffed. "And by the way how long are you going to call me that? I get the point and so does everyone else I'm sure."

"That should be your title," one said. "You don't deserve to be the princess of this nation."

"Or Fire Lord for that matter."

I growled a little and struggled to stand up but I saw that my arms and legs were cuffed. My arms were cuffed behind my back making it more difficult for me to firebend or do anything really.

"I get it I'm a failure and an embarrassment to Fire Lord Ozai. What's your point?" I stated. "Because I already know that you're in league with the New Ozai Society. What's your goal exactly?"

"Why you stupid girl, our goal is very simple," the one with the familiar voice said as they walked to me.

That one knelt down next to me and grabbed my chin roughly.

"You were entrusted to take care of your mother and look how that turned out," they said as they pointed to the woman beside me. "You had a simple task and you failed! What's more embarrassing is the fact that you socialize with your brother and her spawn! You've changed in a way that doesn't resemble the Azula before, the one who earned respect and demanded it as well. Now you're a shell of your former self. You accept people and that allusion called love! You betrayed your father by doing so! What kind of a daughter are you?"

I glared at the person before me. This person didn't know me! How dare they act as if they did!

"I'm the kind of daughter that doesn't allow her father to use her as a weapon anymore! I will not bow down to that man! He's only a father by name only, he isn't a true father! Fathers love their daughters and their children in general! He hasn't done anything of the sort for me and Zuko! You don't know anything about me so shut it you faker!"

That person growled and then stood up.

"Oh but I do know about you Princess Azula," they said.

"Or should she say we know about you," a similar voice said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Suddenly I saw the cloaked figured take off their masks to reveal girls who looked a little older than me. I recognized one of them as the very same servant who had led me into the trap. The only one who didn't remove the disguise was the one that stood before me. Then that one reached to pull the mask off. What I saw made me gasp! An older woman's face was revealed and a face I had come to know very well since she was one of the ones that trained me ever since I was young. Then the cloak parted ways at the bottom to reveal a similar older face. Twin faces with similar voices and yet different in their own way.

"Lo… Li," I stated.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm Just Your Problem Chapter 22**

 **I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of its characters or the title or the song "I'm Just Your Problem" by Rebecca Sugar**

 ***This fanfiction is not related to Adventure Time I was listening to this song while thinking of this story idea and it stuck**

"Good to see you again Azula," Lo said.

"The last time we saw each other was when you banished us," Li added.

"To my credit I didn't know which was which," I remarked with a sly smirk.

They both growled and Lo removed the cloak that made been covering her and her sister. I saw the Li was holding up Lo by her feet making it look like they were taller. I was amazed the old woman could pull it off. Lo jumped off of Li and stood beside her twin sister.

"So you're the masterminds behind the Kemurikage kidnappings," I said. "Then who are these girls?"

"These are people who still remain loyal to Fire Lord Ozai and who want to end Zuko's reign once and for all," Lo and Li said in unison.

"It's you two!" Mother shouted. "Return my daughter to me and return the other children to their parents!"

"Oh look she actually cares for her child," Li said in an amused tone.

"We always thought you didn't care about your children," Lo added. "After all you did abandon two and then forgot about them only to have another as if your life as the Fire Lord's wife didn't happen at all."

"Stop pointing the obvious, I'm the one who told her that, you're just copying what I say," I commented. "Although thank you for telling her that, it's about time she heard that from someone other than me."

Mother gave me a look full of sadness but I ignored it and faced my captors.

"You shouldn't have ended your mother's life as soon as you found her and you should have taken the crown away from Zuko! Your father is the rightful Fire Lord!" Lo declared.

"To my credit again I was close to ending her life," I replied. "The fact that I didn't doesn't mean that I care about her or anything. I would rather forget her but then I would be no better than her now would I?"

I would tell my comment hurt my Mother but like said I didn't care. She didn't care when she forgot about me and why should I care about her?

"As for your mother," Li started. "The woman had the audacity to start a new life for herself with a new husband and child. Then she had the nerve to come back here with that very same husband and child."

"Ozai isn't my husband anymore!" Mother cried.

"That may be but that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. You had no right to erase your memories or pretend that reality doesn't exist as you lived an ignorant life with a new family. What gives you the right to have life while our Fire Lord rots in prison? You are just as much of a disgrace as this daughter of yours," Lo said.

"Don't lump me in the same group as her," I commented.

They ignored my statement then took a few steps back.

"This whole plan was to make Zuko look like an incompetent Fire Lord, if he couldn't protect children why would the people think he could protect them? Not only that but the plans we gave to Ukano only made Zuko look like the bad one even further," Lo explained.

"So this whole plan was to get Zuko dethroned as Fire Lord?" I questioned. "But why the Kemurikage?"

"We were told stories of the Kemurikage when we were younger not only that but children around your age were familiar with the tale as well. We knew we could use that to our advantage. This is more than just to get Zuko dethroned. It's also about revenge," Li added. "Revenge against you who jeopardized your father's mission to reclaim the throne while behind bars. That and the fact that you banished us in your moment of insanity."

"And revenge against your mother whom Fire Lord Ozai loathes just as much as you and your brother," Li said.

"I didn't think he cared so much," I said sarcastically.

"You both shall pay for your crimes against Fire Lord Ozai," Lo said.

With that Lo and Li snapped their fingers and the rest of the girls moved towards us. I tried to move away when they came close to me but it didn't work. They lifted me up along with Mother and took us into another room; I saw that there was a decent size hole on the floor. There was a metal lid on top covering it. Another thing I noticed were the pipes leading into the ground where the hole was. One of the girls lifted off the lid and nodded her head. Suddenly I felt more sharp pains on my back, arms and legs before the cuffs were taken off. Mother's cuffs were taken off as well. My body started to feel numb as we were led to the hole. The hole was deep and went underground almost.

"Drop them," Lo and Li ordered in unison.

Suddenly Mother and I were thrown into the hole and we landed on hard concrete. I groaned and struggled to stand. We were surrounded by rock and powerful stone.

"Azula!" Mother cried as she leaned close to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live," I said.

"But not for long," Li said.

"Unleash the water," Lo added.

I could hear the pipes become active and I noticed how there were two holes on the sides of this confinement. This is where the pipes led to. Two large rivers of water started to pour out of the holes. They were planning on drowning us! Mother and I were getting soaked by the second. I tried to bend even though I knew the advantage water had over fire but still I refused for this to happen to me. It didn't work.

"Don't think about bending, the needles we hit you with have blocked your abilities," Lo stated.

"Enjoy your last moments together," Li said. "Close it and lock it."

The lid was placed over the hole and darkness filled our confinement. The only thing I could see was Mother and the only thing I could feel was the water.

"Lo! Li!" I yelled. "You will pay for this!"

They didn't respond but I close hear them close the door to this room. More water started to pour in. I tried to bend again only to find what they said was really true. I growled in frustration and I turned to the pipe hole. I used my hands to try to block it but when that didn't work I used my back instead. Water dripped down my sides and continued to fill the makeshift prison. Mother saw what I was doing and did the same. But water was still coming.

"Azula, I'm so sorry!" she apologized.

"Quit apologizing! Haven't you learned that it means nothing to me?" I yelled. "Now I'm going to die here with you! It's my worst nightmare!"

"Please Azula-"

"No!" I interrupted. "I don't want to hear it! Especially not from you! The mother who purposely forgot me!"

"I'm sorry Azula!" she cried. "I didn't mean to cause you so much pain."

"I said I didn't want to hear it!"

"But it's true! I always tried to be a good mother to you, Zuko and Kiyi. In the end I've failed you all… especially you. I've tried to do my best to protect my children but I'm just so weak," Mother said as tears ran down her face. "Ozai was right about me, I've only ended up hurting you and Zuko. I failed two of my precious treasures. I could never be strong like you."

My eyes widen at her comment about me. She thought I was strong? When did she ever think that? Why did she think that in the first place?

"That's not true," I suddenly said. "I'm not strong! I've been hanging onto a thread of my sanity all this time. Your deception and my hallucinations have only made it worse! I've tried to fight it and I've tried to be different. It's all… it's all… just a mask."

I gasped at what I had just said and Mother gasped as well. She left her spot covering the pipe and leaned closer to me.

"What did you say?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"N-nothing," I said and I turned away but my back was still against the hole. "Go back to the other side."

"You said it was just a mask," Mother stated. "Just like me, I try to stay strong and to be positive… but it's all just a mask."

I couldn't believe I had just said the same thing Mother had said when she was talking to Uncle Iroh. My strength was a mask. Her strength was a mask as well; she had been wearing a mask this entire time. We were both wearing masks. How different was I from her then? We both agreed on something without meaning to.

"My dear daughter," Mother said.

"You've always been wearing a mask and you've always forgot about me," I confessed. "Even before Hira'a you used to forget I was there. You always were with Zuko while I was left with Father, you forgot about me. You never gave me the love you gave Zuko!"

Tears welled up in my eyes and the pouring water wasn't helping with that either. Mother looked shocked at what I said and placed a hand on my face. I tried to move away but she didn't allow me as she put another hand on my face.

"You're right; I did abandon you and your brother. It's my fault bad things happened after I left. But I always loved you Azula just as I have always loved Zuko. I'm sorry I didn't show it to you though, after you were born your father already planned on how to train you. I didn't want him to get carried away but he told me that he didn't want our daughter to grow up to be weak like me," she explained. "When I heard that I knew what he said was true. I was weak. I didn't want the same thing to happen to my daughter. It was my weakness that led me to make horrible mistakes in my life. Mistakes concerning you and your brother, my marriage and my life after I left the palace. I thought that maybe if you have trained in your talents you could have gotten stronger than I ever was. I never meant for you to think that I loved Zuko more than I love you. I don't want you to think the same thing about Kiyi; she's not your replacement. You are my daughter and there can be only one Azula in my life."

I felt my body give way to the pipe as I stopped blocking it and allowed more water to pour in. The water was reaching our shoulders now. I either didn't notice or I didn't care. My focus was on my mother for some reason.

"I made a horrible mistake when I forgot about you and your brother but I want to fix it," she said. "I want to be your mother. I want to protect you, only this time I will not allow anyone to take you away from me. No one will hurt you like they did before I promise… this time I will never forget you. You and your brother are the two best things that came out of my marriage to Ozai. It might be too late now but at least I can promise that much for you."

Her words… they weren't lies. They were genuine. I couldn't hold in my tears anymore; they ran down my face and hit the increasing supply of water. Mother wrapped her arms around my body. Despite the water being cold she felt so warm. I leaned into her shoulder. It was like the time when she saved me from drowning back in Hira'a. Only this time it looked like we weren't getting out of this one. I didn't know if this was the end or not. But strangely enough I was alright with that. My heart felt lighter and now I truly felt at peace.

"I love you Azula," she whispered.

The water was pouring in faster now we were floating up with in but it wouldn't be long before we were submerged in it. She hugged me tighter as the water had reached our chins. If I was going to say I might as well do it now.

"I love you too… Mother," I stated as the water now reached the middle of my face.

I saw Mother smile out of the corner of my eye; more tears were falling down her face as the water submerged my entire body as well as hers, I felt Mother try to keep us above water but it was coming in too fast. I felt her swim upward only to stop seconds later. She must have stopped at the lid. I opened my eyes under water to see her struggling to open it but it was locked from the outside. She hugged me tighter and the water was already at its limit. We were trapped. I brought up my arms and wrapped them around her. I could feel her lips touch my forehead and I brought my lips to her cheek. We were still hugging each other; I could feel my lungs giving up as well as my body. This was the end. But it was okay. I just wish I could have seen my brother, my sister, my friends even Ikem one last time. Especially Kei Lo. Darkness started to fill my mind.

Suddenly I felt two powerful hands grab onto me and pull me up. Light blinded me but air filled my lungs as I took in a deep breath. I was laid gently on the rock floor and I was panting, my lungs were trying to make up for the lack of air. My vision cleared to see Kei Lo and Ikem beside me.

"Azula!" they cried in unison.

"Kei Lo… Ikem…" I gasped. "Where's Mother?"

"Over here Azula," Zuko's voice said.

I lifted my head a little to see Mother gasping for air as well with Zuko and Aang by her side. Once she saw me she immediately stood up and ran towards me.

"Azula, you're safe!" she cried.

She hugged me and I hugged her back, I could that there were looks of shock on everyone's faces as they watched. I smiled at them before being tackled by a small familiar force.

"Zula!" Kiyi exclaimed.

"Kiyi!" I replied as I opened my arm out to her.

She leaned into the embrace and had with my mother. I started to laugh as I came to the realization that my family was back together. Then I looked at Zuko.

"How?" I questioned.

"Aang found a hidden passage way in the palace walls, that's how those old two old ladies and the girls managed to avoid capture."

"Makes sense, Lo and Li had been serving at the palace for most of their lives, it figures that they would know stuff like that exists.," I commented. "And the children?"

"All safe," a voice said behind me.

I turned to see Mai with Tom-Tom in her arms and a group of children surrounding her with looks of joy on their faces. In the back I saw Ukano and I glared.

"It's alright Azula," Mai said. "He came to his senses and was helping the children escape before we got here."

"With a little help from a certain somebody," Aang said as he look at Kiyi.

A big smile then appeared on Kiyi's face and she moved back a little.

"Look what I can do big sister!" she exclaimed.

I watched as she got into a fighting stance and flames shot out of her fist. Kiyi was a firebender! My little sister was a firebender!

"See I'm a firebender now I can protect you!" Kiyi said as she hugged me again.

"I guess you are my little firebending sister," I said as I hugged her back.

"I have three firebenders now," Mother commented with a small chuckle.

We all stayed there for several minutes, we wanted to enjoy the atmosphere, before it was time to head home. I started to stand up but I flinched immediately once I felt the pains in my legs. The sedatives they gave me where still in my body and I could tell that these were stronger than last time.

"Azula!" everyone gasped unison.

"Zula!" Kiyi exclaimed.

"I'm alright… they gave me something to prevent me from bending," I explained. "The sedatives are still in my body."

"You shouldn't move then dear until they wear off then," Mother said.

"No I can-"

I was cut off when I felt myself being lifted into Kei Lo's arms. I was in shock as Kei Lo was carrying me bridal style, I had no choice but to hold onto him so we both wouldn't fall down. Everyone seemed just as surprised as me but Kiyi looked on in awe.

"Kei Lo I can-"

"No you can't, you need help and this is the quickest way we can do this," he said. "Okay?"

He had a look of determination in his eyes as he said this, I sighed.

"You're not going to give up are you?" I questioned.

"No," he said bluntly.

"Do whatever you want," I replied with a sigh.

He smiled and started to walk out the door with me in tow, the others followed. I watched as Mai had a sad smile on her face as she watched us. I could only imagine what she was feeling right now. Once we were out of the tunnels and out into the light. It was early morning and I could see that we were in the Royal Family Graveyard. Of course, why not? I saw that there were soldiers surrounding the people who were responsible for this chaos. They were cuffed and chained tightly to each other and were about to be led away until Lo and Li saw us.

"You!" they said in unison. "You're alive!"

"That's right and don't you forget it," I stated. "Because know this you two, I will never allow Ozai to reclaim the throne. It belongs to Zuko and Zuko alone. I will do everything in my power to protect this nation from people like you! Remember that!"

"How dare you-"

"Keep walking!" one of the soldiers interrupted them.

They growled as they were led away with the others in tow. We watched and then started to walk again. I leaned into the warmth of Kei Lo's shoulder as he carried me. He held me tightly and securely.

"You know what's nice about you being safe?" he asked in a quiet voice so only I could hear.

"What?" I questioned.

"I get to see you again," he said.

I chuckled a little and blushed as well.

"I'm glad that I'm safe too," I replied. "You know why?"

"Why?"

"I get to see you again," I stated.

He blushed.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm Just Your Problem Chapter 23**

 **I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of its characters or the title or the song "I'm Just Your Problem" by Rebecca Sugar**

 ***This fanfiction is not related to Adventure Time I was listening to this song while thinking of this story idea and it stuck**

I was in the infirmary in the palace; Uncle Iroh was working alongside the medical staff to help make an antidote to counteract the effects of the sedatives. My hair was down and I was in dry clothes now. No one was allowed to see me yet as the medical staff wanted me to rest a little before anyone saw me.

"Here Azula," Uncle Iroh said as he lifted a small bottle filled with a light green liquid. "Drink this and your bending shall be unblocked, it will also help you move around easier than before."

He helped me sit up and tipped the bottle over my mouth. I drank the liquid slowly and within seconds I could feel my body start to relax. I could also feel my bending flow through my body. I let out a sigh of relief as I finished drinking the medicine.

"How do you feel?" Uncle Iroh asked.

"Better," I admitted. "Thank you everyone."

The medical staff smiled at me before turning back to their work. Uncle Iroh sat next to me.

"You look at peace with the world my niece," he said.

"I am… at least I think I am," I replied.

"I'm happy for you," he stated. "You have fought many battles and have been victorious."

"I don't know about that. It's been rough these last few days especially now that I'm back here at the palace," I said.

"The fact that you are still here and still breathing is proof that you have been victorious," he said. "Battles can wear you down especially mental battles but as long as you remember those you care for you shall be victorious. You have obviously done that and for that you should be proud of yourself."

I smiled at the old man and stretched my limbs a little before laying back down. That's when I heard a knock at the door and saw Kei Lo standing there with a look of concern on his face. I smiled at him as a way of telling him that I was fine. He smiled back and then ran towards me. His arms were open and I opened my arms to him. He slowed down a little to embrace me as I lying down. I hugged him as he hugged me. The same warmth I had felt earlier was still there. Uncle Iroh and the medical staff just watched the scene before them

"I'm so glad you're better," he said

"Me too."

Kei Lo let go and looked around.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked.

"Zuko is with the soldiers right now, he's calling for a meeting with all the citizens of the Fire Nation. He wants to make a formal apology. The Kyoshi Warriors are with him along with Aang. Mother, Ikem and Kiyi are here still, they're resting a little before attending the meeting. And Mai is making sure all of the children have made it home safely. Either way the medical staff wanted me to rest before I met with anyone," I explained.

"Oh, are you going to the meeting?"

I nodded as I sat up properly.

"Yes I'm going as soon as I get my full strength back," I said. "Hopefully everything will go back to normal after Zuko makes his announcement."

"I'm sure it will," Kei Lo assured. "I'll stay with you then, we can go to the meeting together."

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Yes."

Kei Lo kept true to his promise as he stayed with me until the meeting took place. I heard from him that Ukano had been arrested as well and the Kemurikage impersonators were in prison already. I also heard that they had been communicating with Father for quite some time. That's how they knew where and when to strike. The meeting began. We stood next to Mother, Ikem and Kiyi. Kiyi was in my arms and we waited for Zuko to speak. There my brother stood in his formal Fire Lord attire. Constable Sung and General Mak stood on one side while Aang, Suki and Ty Lee stood on another.

"My fellow citizens," Zuko addressed. "Thank you for gathering here on such short notice especially after all that has happened lately. These last few days have been difficult for all of us. Our children were taken, our parents grew fearful and our streets descended into chaos."

The people just stood there silently and listened to what Zuko had to say.

"And as your Fire Lord I fear that I responded incorrectly to these past events. Security and freedom exist in a delicate balance. I'm sorry to say that I did not maintain that balance. My recent decisions were not based on wisdom or reason but on fear," Zuko stated firmly. "And for that I ask for your forgiveness. You should never feel like prisoners in your city or treated like suspects in your homes. No one deserves to feel trapped like that. I want to do better and make this right. I will continue to work hard to be the Fire Lord you all deserve. I am grateful for your patience as well as your trust. Thank you."

Applause broke out amongst the crowd and I could see a small smile appear on my brother's face. I could tell that he was very happy with the fact that his people still responded to him even after all that had happened. Mother, Ikem, Kiyi, me and even Kei Lo clapped as well.

After that everyone parted ways. Kei Lo said his goodbyes and went home while my family and I went back to the palace. I was in my room right now as I wanted some time to myself before I started to interact with my complete family. I sat on the bed and took in several breathes, my eyes were closed. I was mediating. My soul and heart felt different now but I knew that there was one more battle I needed to face before I moved on completely. I waited for him to come. I waited… and waited. While doing so I had to remember and follow what Uncle Iroh had said… _unclouded_ _eyes_. I waited some more and waited.

 _I suppose you're proud of yourself._

There he is and right on time. I opened my eyes. My father stood there with scowl on his face.

 _You think you're a hero?_

"I never called myself that," I rebuffed. "Unlike you I don't need pride to feel better about myself."

 _Don't you talk back to me! Have you forgotten your place? You are the daughter and you will respect me!_

"I will not respect a man who cares more about himself than those around him! I don't need you because you're not real! You're only a figment of my mind, without me you wouldn't be here right now!"

 _How dare you!_

"That's why I'm here; to end this once and for all because I have something you don't and will never have!"

 _And what is that?_

"Love. I have the love so many people, I was blinded my arrogance in order to see that before but now I do. I have people who will love me no matter what even if I make mistakes! That's more than I can say for you!"

 _You stupid girl! Pathetic excuse for a daughter! I shall end both you and your stubbornness right now!_

The hallucination jumped at me but I didn't move. Instead of feeling pain he went right through me. Even though he wasn't real the look of shock on his face was.

 _How? How did you do that?_

"With my mind… and my heart. Those are two things you never used together because you always acted like you never had a heart. You have no power here!"

 _Enough! I will silence you forever!_

He leaped at me again and just like last time he went through me.

"You're not real," I stated firmly. "You're not real. You are nothing so be gone forever!"

The hallucination of father started to become distorted. He was slowly fading away to nothingness.

 _No! No! You shall pay Azula! You will never be free! I won't let-_

He disappeared completely and I had a feeling that he was never coming back. Ever. It was just me now and my mind was clear. I took in a deep breath and then I let it out. I got off my bed and was excited to spend some time with my family. As I walked down the hall I noticed Mother Uncle Iroh walking in a familiar direction. To the prison! Something told me that I should follow them. I started to walk quietly behind them and hide every time it looked like they were going to see me. Thankfully they didn't and they entered the prison with me following behind. I was quiet as I watched them walk to the cell that held Father. I held my breath as if waiting to see what move they would make next.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Uncle Iroh asked.

"Yes," Mother said firmly.

"Remember _unclouded_ _eyes_ ," he added.

I remember him telling Mother that when Kei Lo and I were watching them. Mother nodded her head, Uncle Iroh took out the keys to unlock the door and Mother entered without him.

"Thank you Iroh, you may leave now," Mother said.

"If that is what you want."

"Yes I will see you later when Zuko is done with his duties. We're going to have a day together… as a _whole_ family."

"I look forward to it."

Uncle Iroh gave her the keys and then started to walk back, I quickly hid from him. When I was sure he was gone I moved quietly towards the door, it was still opened and I stood on the side. I could hear Mother and Father's voices.

" _Ursa_ ," Father's voice addressed. "I knew you returned. That was a mistake."

There was a moment of silence between the two before father spoke again.

"I promised you that if you ever returned here and if I ever saw you again I would end you and everyone you've ever loved!" Father shouted. "But I'm going to do so much more than that now. I will make you wish that you were never born and you will be begging for death to take you! You hear me you wretched thing? You will beg!"

" _You_ ," Mother stated. "I see you. After all these years I finally see you Ozai. You're nothing but a small, small man trying with all of your power to be big. Your heart is so small that you have no room for anyone not even your own son, daughter and brother. Or even yourself. The family you threw away is going to survive because we are dedicated to each other in a way you never took the time to. Your son and your daughter… no _my_ _son_ and _my_ _daughter_ are going to be just fine. _We're_ going to be just fine. Goodbye Ozai."

I felt my heart warm at her comment.

"My daughter," I repeated. "That's what she called me."

I was happy.

"B-but… d-don't you turn your back on me! Come back and grovel before me! Do you hear me? Come back and grovel! Now! Obey me right now!"

I heard Mother's footsteps approach the door but I didn't move, there would be no more secrets in this family. As soon as she walked out she turned toward me but she didn't look surprise to see me there. It was as if she knew that I was there all along. She didn't forget about me. She turned towards the door and quickly locked it; she ignored Father's shouts as she did so.

"I had a feeling you would follow me," she said. "Is there something you wanted to say to him?"

I shook my head.

"I have made my peace with everything; I'm not going to waste another moment of my life with that man."

Mother smiled at me and gathered my face into her hands. She planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Let's go home," she said.

Home.

"Yes," I replied.

Mother and I walked to return the keys and then we went home. There in the courtyard next to the turtle duck pond was Kiyi, Ikem, Zuko and Uncle Iroh. Kiyi ran towards me when she saw me and jumped into my arms. I walked towards my family. There would be no more secrets; I would tell them about my hallucinations and about the feelings that had been haunting me for the past days. I would be honest. I would be the new me because I wasn't a problem to them. I never was and I never will be.

"We have to talk," I said with confidence and a smile on my face.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**

 **Two more chapters to go! XD**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm Just Your Problem Chapter 24**

 **I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of its characters or the title or the song "I'm Just Your Problem" by Rebecca Sugar**

 ***This fanfiction is not related to Adventure Time I was listening to this song while thinking of this story idea and it stuck**

"And that's pretty much it," I said.

My family just sat there and listened. I had told them everything, I told them the truth.

"All this time you were going through all of that?" Zuko questioned.

I simply nodded my head as Kiyi continued to hold onto me. Her eyes were full of concern and worry. That was the reason why I didn't want to tell them but they deserved to know especially after all that has happened.

"Azula," Zuko addressed. "You should have told me or one of us sooner. Why didn't you?"

His voice didn't hold any hint of anger or anything of the sort. I faced my older brother.

"I was afraid," I admitted. "I was afraid of you… and everyone… leaving me. If you knew what I saw I was afraid that you send me back to that insane asylum. I didn't want to go back… back to the way things were before."

"I would have never done that to you Azula," Zuko said as he gathered my hands into his. "Never think that, you are my sister and I love you. All I want to do is to help you and to make sure you're safe. I'm not mad that you didn't tell me, if I were you I would have done the same thing."

I looked at him straight in the eyes and he smiled gently. Then Uncle Iroh scooted closer to me.

"I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we are very proud of you my niece," he said. "You managed to overcome your fear…"

"With unclouded eyes," I added.

Uncle Iroh smiled at this, I had also told them about the conversation I had overheard with him and Mother.

"Yes with unclouded eyes," he replied.

I looked back at my brother.

"From now on promise me that whenever you make problems like this you will come to one of us instead of keeping it all in," Zuko stated. "We are your family Azula and as a family we help each other even when times look bleak."

Zuko was right, we are a family. At least now I can see that. Suddenly Ikem stepped forward along with Mother. He looked directly at me and Zuko. He cleared his throat and looked nervous as he did so.

"Azula," he addressed.

"Ikem," I answered.

"I… I know that it may be too much to ask but please hear me out," he said.

I looked at the man who was technically my step-father. I never thought of him as such but now it seemed like the bond was too far to deny anymore. I merely nodded.

"I am so sorry for the pain I made you and your brother go through during those five years of living as Noren and Noriko. It was a horrible mistake, I just wanted Ursa to be happy and I can see now that you both and Kiyi are her happiness. It was wrong of me to keep the truth from you," he stated. "Just as it was wrong of me to allow her to keep living as Noriko. Like I said I just wanted her to be happy but if forgetting about her children is the only way to achieve that then it's not worth it. Your children should always be your source of happiness even if your life is not perfect. I hope you both can forgive me."

"I'm sorry as well Azula," Mother added. "It was a horrible mistake and I promise I will never do something like that again. It's just like Ikem said you, Zuko and Kiyi are my happiness and I should have known better than to try to erase the past. I'm so very sorry for that."

I looked at the couple. It was strange how I couldn't bring myself to even look at them just a short while ago but now… now everything seemed different. My world was changing a little at a time. Ikem took a step forward towards me.

"If possible I would like to love you as a daughter Azula and Zuko as a son. If possible," he stated.

"We want to be a family Azula," Mother said. "With no one left out this time. A real family. That is if you want to."

My siblings, Uncle Iroh and Mother and Ikem all stared at me, they were waiting for my answer. I wanted it. I really did. I wanted my family… the same family that I had forgotten I had or didn't even know existed until some time ago. I wanted to be a part of something like this. But this time I had a feeling that everything is going to be alright now. This time this family will survive and grow stronger just like Mother had said. We were going to be fine. Tears leaked out of my eyes and ran down my face, a smile appeared.

"Yeah… I want that too," I confessed. "I want it so bad. I want us to be a family too."

It was then that I was literally tackled by all members of this new and official family. They hugged me tightly as well as each other. Tears were pouring out my Mother's, Ikem's and my eyes.

"Thank you," the couple said in unison.

We were a family now and no one was going to say otherwise. I am so happy. A dream that I never knew I had was coming true. Happiness filled my heart and the warmth I felt was just like the comfort of fire. A fire that could never go out and was fueled by positive emotions instead of negative ones.. Our family hug lasted for a while… it like forever. A forever that I wouldn't have minded.

A week had soon passed after that and everything went back to normal. I was glad that my family didn't hate me when I told them the truth about the things I had been experiencing. They were proud of me and were happy to see that I was finally free. I wasn't a problem and I would never think of something like that ever again. The Kyoshi Warriors went back home and I said my goodbyes to Suki and Ty Lee. Aang left not too long after and we said goodbye as well. They all promised that they come back and visit soon. And I knew that they weren't lying because like family friendship is a fire that could never go out either.

There was to be a festival held today in honor of the children being back home with their parents and families. Everyone was helping out with the preparations and doing their best to make sure that this was a festival to remember. I was walking throughout the streets of the Fire nation, watching as the people were getting themselves ready. The children looked happy as they played together under the watchful eye of their parents. I smiled at this as I remembered how my relationship with my mother had improved. We talked more now and we spent time together as mother and daughter. Some of these times were with Kiyi and Ikem but I found myself growing fonder of my step-father. There were times when we would talk as well. He had apologized again to me about keeping Mother's secret as Noriko as well as the pain he had caused me and my brother by doing so.

"If possible I would like to love you as a daughter Azula and Zuko as a son. If possible," I repeated the words he said to me.

I knew that I could never have my real father in my life but maybe Ikem could fill that role a little bit. While he wasn't related to me by blood at the same time he was bonded to me by my sister. He would be a part of my life thanks to Kiyi. And you know I was okay with that. Maybe I could learn to love Ikem as a father. Maybe this family wasn't broken at all like I had thought before. Mother was right when she told Ozai that we would be okay. That's right he was Ozai not Father anymore, he didn't deserve that title. Not now, not ever.

The sun started to set and the festival began. Bright lights decorated the entire festival as did the sounds of people's laughter. There were multiple game stands for the children as well as food stands with the freshest delicacies one can offer. There would be fireworks at the palace later on as well. I watched as everyone had fun. I was dressed in a more formal ao dai with the mark of the Fire Nation on it and my hair down with a part of it in a ponytail on the back. It had a slight wave to it at the moment. I hummed a little as I passed more of the stands.

While I wasn't looking for anyone or anything in particular I just wanted to enjoy the sights of my city. Of my home. All of this people I saw I would protect them with my blue flame. I would protect them because that is the duty of a princess especially for this princess. Just as it was a duty to protect my family and friends. I started to walk back to the palace to see if my family was still there. As I approached the palace I could see Kiyi playing with some of the other children. She was showing off her firebending skills but was being cautious as she did so. I could also see one of the boys was hitting on her. They grow up so fast. Ever since she discovered her new abilities she had been training with me and Zuko whenever he was free. We taught her and that we knew while keeping it simple for her to understand. I wouldn't be like Ozai when it came to her training. Once she saw me she waved.

"Zula! Come here!" she exclaimed.

"What is it Kiyi?" I asked as I walked towards her.

"Help me with that trick you taught me."

There was a trick where Kiyi and I would blend together and create an image that would move as we did. Her red and orange flame contrasted perfectly with my blue and white flame.

"Alright, alright. What image shall we create then?"

The children answered for Kiyi.

"A goat gorilla!"

"A wolfbat!"

"A lion vulture!"

"Hey I'm the one who gets to pick!" Kiyi whined as she pouted.

I chuckled a little before whispering something into her ear. I gave her an idea.

"What do you say? Can you handle it?" I asked.

"Yeah let's do it!"

The children looked confused over what we were talking about.

"What?"

"Do what?"

"You'll see," I said as I got into my stance. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Kiyi stated.

We both took in a deep breath before moving in a rhythm, the image of what we were going to create was in our minds. Fire appeared on our fingertips and we started to bend. More fire was produced and as we moved our arms the flames moved as well. We focused on our bending as the flames got bigger and bigger. Finally the flames started to take shape. Kiyi's flame and my flame started to form two dragons. One red and the other blue. The children gasped and looked at our creations in awe. They weren't the only ones as the people around started to gather in crowds to watch us. They didn't say anything as we worked. My moved my arms and Kiyi followed my led as the dragons expanded in size and started to dance with one another in the air. We made the dragons dance for a short while before stopping them. With a little more force we made the dragons breathe fire up into the sky before putting our arms down. The dragons disappeared and we bowed.

"That was amazing!"

"So beautiful!"

"Such talent!"

"What did you expect they are princesses!"

Princess Kiyi, that was Kiyi's new title in the Fire Nation. Zuko had taken the liberty to give her that title. She had royalty in her blood but not because of Ozai but because of our great-grandfather Avatar Roku. That alone should have made her a princess. Zuko had offered to give similar titles to Mother and Ikem but they declined saying that Kiyi's title alone was enough to make them happy.

"Marry me!" the boy who had been hitting on Kiyi said.

"No way," she replied.

I chuckled some more, young love. Some of the people came up to me and Kiyi.

"What else can you do?"

"Can you make more?"

"Please make more!"

Kiyi and I looked at each other and smiled while shrugging our shoulders. We had a long night ahead of us. We made more images using our bending; sometime later Mother, Ikem and Uncle Iroh came to watch as well.

"Those are my daughters!" Mother cheered.

"Way to go you two!" Ikem added.

"Magnificent performance!" Uncle Iroh exclaimed. "Make a giant tea pit and cup next!"

Uncle Iroh got his giant tea pot and cup but he was sad that he couldn't drink it. We laughed at that as did he. Finally it was time for the fireworks and everyone started to gather at the palace. Kiyi held my hand as we walked there together. That's when I realized that someone was missing from our family.

"Where's Zuko by the way?" I asked.

"He's with Mai," Mother said.

"With Mai?" I questioned.

"Yes it seems like he wanted to talk with her and she wanted to talk to him. He didn't say about what exactly," Mother added. "But he did say that he would see the fireworks even if he wasn't with us."

"I have an idea or two, on what they're talking about" I said.

Mother laughed as she held my other hand.

"As do I my beloved daughter."

As soon as we got there we saw them prepare to lite the fireworks. Finally firebending was used to lite them and they flew into the air and popped to reveal different colors. They sky was becoming colorful as more were popped. We took in the atmosphere until I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned to see that it was Kei Lo.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," I replied.

"Enjoying the show?" he asked.

"Yes, very much," I responded. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if we could talk," he said. "Alone that is."

I turned to my family and smiled.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay be safe dear," Mother said.

"Don't get lost," Ikem added.

"And make sure you join us later for tea!" Uncle Iroh exclaimed.

"Bye Zula!" Kiyi shouted.

Kei Lo took my hand and we started to walk to the other side of the palace where there wasn't many people. Once we were sure we were alone I started the conversation.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Mai," he said.

"What about Mai?" I questioned.

"She broke up with me," he replied.

"What?"

"Yeah but you know I would be lying if a said that I didn't see it coming," Kei Lo stated. "After all her love for Zuko was still there even when she was with me. I couldn't make her happy but I'm glad that someone is able to at least."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" I asked.

"She came to see me yesterday at her flower shop and that's when she broke the news to me. She said that she did love me but at the same time she loved someone else. Someone who still had her heart even now. I told her that I knew it all along and that's when she told me that I needed to work out my feelings as well. At first I didn't know what she meant by that."

He leaned closer to me and held my hand still.

"She said that she was able to work out her feelings and she wanted me to do the same. While it hurt to break up with her at the same time I felt like it was for the best… for both of us. Because realized something that night Azula."

"What's that Kei Lo?"

He placed his other hand on my face and I leaned into his touch.

"Remember how I said that there was someone out there for you?" he questioned.

"Yeah."

"Well I think I found my someone," he stated. "That someone is you. I'm in love with you Azula."

My eyes widen, my heart pounded faster and my face redden with blush. Kei Lo felt the same way. I wanted to cry but at the same time I didn't. This was love alright; it was so confusing to the point where it could make you happy. I loved this boy who stood before me and he loved me. What more could I ask for? Kei Lo was right there was someone out there for me and he was closer than we thought.

"But the question is how do you feel about me Azula?"

"You dummy," I said playfully. "No one could make me feel this way besides you. I'm in love with you too Kei Lo."

I could tell that's all he needed to hear. We hugged each other and then our faces leaned closer to the other.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yes," I said firmly.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered.

Our lips touched and we kissed as the fireworks continued to pop all around us.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**

 **One more chapter! XD**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm Just Your Problem Chapter 25**

 **I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of its characters or the title or the song "I'm Just Your Problem" by Rebecca Sugar**

 ***This fanfiction is not related to Adventure Time I was listening to this song while thinking of this story idea and it stuck**

"Uh he's so annoying!" Kiyi yelled as she stomped down the hallway.

"But you love him anyway," I said as I walked beside her.

"That doesn't excuse anything!" she rebuffed. "Jian has to learn to stick up for himself sometimes."

"But that what he has you for," I responded. "You're the yin to his yang."

"Well this yin has had enough of yang!" she exclaimed.

I chuckled at my younger sister's remarks about her boyfriend. Jian was the very same boy whom had flirted with her when we were performing firebending tricks at the festival… that was eleven years ago. I didn't know that he was also one of the children that had been kidnapped alongside her until recently. Apparently he was hitting on her during their capture as well. They were meant for each other.

"You'll go back to him soon enough."

"Not this time!"

She always said that whenever they went through times like this so far. By this time I had lost count.

"Kiyi!" Mother called. "Jian is here to see you!"

"I'm coming!" she said. "Tell him to meet me in the guest room next to the kitchen!"

"Okay dear!" Mother replied.

I was about to make a comment about her relationship with Jian until she playfully glared at me.

"Yeah I love him so what?" she said as she started to prance.

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it."

I playfully gasped and looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Who me?" I asked. "Never."

Kiyi laughed and started to run towards her destination until she suddenly stopped and came running back towards me. She leaned down to my growing belly and kissed it.

"She's a pain but she's a good mother my nephew or niece," she said.

"Hey don't tell them that you little hog monkey!" I said as I playfully swatted at her.

I avoided her on purpose and she ran giggling down the hallway while sticking her tongue out at me. I shook my head at her with a smile on my face and then walked down the same hallway to meet with the medical staff. Along the way I ran into Mother and Father… Ikem that is. After eleven years he deserved that title. They had aged well into an older couple that still held the same love for each other. They smiled once they saw me.

"We just saw Kiyi running down here and figured you were with her," Father said.

"I was Father but I was on my way to the infirmary right now," I said as I rubbed my womb.

Mother looked worried all of a sudden.

"Is something wrong with you or the baby?" she asked.

"No we're fine it's just that they wanted me come for a checkup especially since the time draws near for the baby to be born," I explained.

"Oh thank goodness, I know you will have a healthy child Azula. After all look at how energetic Izumi is," Mother commented.

"Energetic might be an understatement Mother, she's more like out of control and she's only two years old!" I exclaimed.

They laughed and I did too until I felt a something hit me. Or rather someone. I gasped a little and I held my stomach.

"Are you alright?" Father asked.

I looked down at my belly with a smile and then looked back at Father.

"Your grandchild just kicked me," I said with the same smile. "Already showing the attitude of a firebender or at least that's what their father says."

Father placed a hand on my belly and he was rewarded with a firm kick. I gasped a little again.

"Sure seems like it," he joked. "I can't wait to have another grandchild."

"Of course you are, after all you like to spoil them Ikem," Mother responded.

"What's wrong with wanting to spoil my grandchildren?" he asked.

"Why nothing although I can't help but feel like you're trying to be the number one grandparent," she said.

"Oh it's all in your head Ursa although I would win if this was a contest for best grandparent," Father stated as he stood proudly.

"You keep telling yourself that mister," she replied as she playfully glared at him and then she turned back to me. "We'll see you see after your checkup Azula right now your brother wants us to watch over Izumi while he attends a meeting with Mai. I'm sure Iroh will stop by for a visit later as well, he said something about a new tea discovery."

"That sounds like Uncle Iroh, I'll see you all later then," I said as I continued to walk down the hallway.

Those two made excellent grandparents, they had proven that when Izumi was born. Izumi, my niece, and the daughter of Zuko and Mai. As well as the heir to the Fire Nation's throne. She was a very outgoing child who loved challenges as well as watching firebending and yet she could be a little stubborn. I walked into the infirmary and was greeted by the doctors.

"Greetings Princess Azula, you're just in time for your checkup. Have a seat please."

I nodded and took a seat; I waited for the medical staff to work their magic. The doctor felt my stomach and listened for a heartbeat. He also looked over me just to be sure I was healthy as well.

"Any complications or concerns you might have?' he asked.

"None just the occasional vomiting and cravings," I said.

"Good as long as there are no complications your baby is going to be healthy and strong, he or she kicks like an ostrich horse."

"Or like a firebender that's what their father always tells me."

"Will have to wait and see when the time comes."

"Yes we will."

"Well it looks like everything checks out okay; you should be ready to give birth in about in a week and a half, two weeks at the latest. When that happens be sure to inform us so we can make sure the birth goes well."

"Don't I will," I said as I stood up. "Have a good day."

"You too Princess Azula."

I walked to the courtyard where the turtle duck pond was. I sat down on the wooden bench and stared at the mother turtle duck and her young. I watched as they followed her around and how she protected them. I hoped that I would be a good mother especially when years before I couldn't see myself as one. But now that I carried this little life in my womb it felt right and like things were the way they were supposed to be.

"Don't worry little one, I'll protect you and love you dearly," I said to my belly.

"And so will I," a voice said.

I looked up to see my husband with a smile on his face.

"Kei Lo," I greeted.

"Azula," he responded.

I moved over onto one side of the bench so he could sit down. Once he sat he did what he always did now these days. He placed his head next to my stomach and wrapped one of his arms around me while the other held my womb.

"Come out soon little one so I can see you," he said. "Daddy can't wait forever."

"Oh another week or so won't kill you."

"But I want to know what we're having," he commented. "What do you think? A boy or a girl?"

I chuckled at his impatience and ran my hand through his brown hair.

"We'll see when the time comes," I replied. "As long as the baby is healthy I don't care what gender it is."

"I know but I can't help but wonder," Kei Lo responded. "Either way they're going to be spoiled."

"With you as their father I know they will."

We shared a laugh and then we felt our baby move in my womb. I rubbed my stomach and Kei Lo hugged it.

"They're going to have so many friends," Kei Lo commented. "Especially when Katara and Aang are expecting their second child."

"Katara said she wants a girl this time," I remarked.

"I heard her say the same thing as well. Then there's their first child, Bumi. And then there's their cousin Izumi. Also there's Sokka's and Suki's twin son and daughter, Yui and Yue. So many playmates."

"Our child will never be alone," I said.

"Especially when we're their parents," Kei Lo said as he leaned close to my face. "I love you Azula."

"I love you too Kei Lo."

We kissed and held hands. This is paradise. I had everything I wanted in my life. Family, friends, a husband and soon a child. A child that would extend this family. The family that are doing just fine because we are dedicated to each other. This is all I ever wanted and soon I shall share that with my child. My baby.

"I'm nobody's problem," I whispered as I felt my child's heartbeat.

 **THE END**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**

 **Hooray! I have finally completed this fanfic! Thank you all for reading it until the end and for reviewing it. I'm thinking about writing an omake to this called "Everything Stays." Yes it's the name of another song on Adventure Time but I feel like "I'm Just Your Problem" and "Everything Stays" are songs that fit Azula at this point. Once again thank you and have a great day! XD**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm Just Your Problem Omake: Everything Stays**

 **I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of its characters or the titles or the songs "I'm Just Your Problem" or "Everything Stays" by Rebecca Sugar**

 ***This fanfiction is not related to Adventure Time but this song does fit Azula at this point**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! May you all have a wonderful day and enjoy reading this last chapter of this fanfic! XD**

" _Push Azula!" Kei Lo exclaimed as he held my hand. "You can do it Azula!"_

" _I'm trying," I panted as sweated beaded down my face._

 _The pain I was in right now was indescribable as I pushed and pushed again. Kei Lo held tightly onto my hand as I did so. I never knew how difficult labor would be until I experienced it for myself… that was one of the perks of being a first time mother though. Mai had told me the story of when she first gave birth to Izumi but I never imagined it would feel like this. I wonder if Zuko went through the same stress Kei Lo was going through right now. Meanwhile the medical staff was doing their job as they waited for our treasure to be born. A tub of warm water sat between the medical staff, they also had several towels waiting beside it as well as a white blanket._

" _You're doing well Princess Azula," one of the medical staff said._

" _Keep pushing, you're almost there," another stated. "Just take deep breathes."_

 _I pushed again and clutched Kei Lo's hand tighter. I took deep breathes and let them out slowly, my body felt like it was at war with itself as the pain kept coming. I stared at my husband and then at the closed door. My parents, siblings, uncle, niece and sister-law were waiting outside that door. As soon as I started having the pains Mother grew nervous while Kiyi panicked about me going into labor. Father and Zuko had to calm them down before I was rushed into my room with Kei Lo by my side._

" _Almost there," another one the medical staff said. "Keep going Princess Azula."_

" _You're almost there Azula," Kei Lo reassured me. "Soon we'll get to see our child."_

" _I know, I'm so excited," I panted as I pushed._

 _Another wave of pain hit me as I kept pushing. More sweat started to form but I ignored it and waited the news I wanted to hear. I used all the strength in my body, it literally felt like I was using my bending even though I wasn't. Suddenly the sounds of wails filled the room. My eyes widen._

" _Congratulations Princess Azula and Prince Kei Lo," one of the medical staff exclaimed._

 _I gasped as I saw him wash a small body with the warm water and towels. He then wrapped the white blanket around the same small body. He walked to me and Kei Lo with the small bundle in his arms._

" _Your baby has been delivered; it's a healthy baby boy."_

" _A boy," I whispered. "We have a son Kei Lo."_

" _I'm a father to a son," Kei Lo said as he smiled at me._

 _That's when I was handed the small bundle, as soon as he was laid into my arms tears filled my eyes. There in my arms was a baby boy with pale skin and dark brown hair with streaks of light brown; it was a combination of Kei Lo's and my hair colors. The baby wailed some more and his tiny hands were clutched into fists. I smiled as I gently took of the tiny fists into my hand and stroked it. He was perfect in every way… the tears started to spill out._

" _Hello little one," I soothed. "I'm your mother and this is your father."_

 _Kei Lo smiled and he leaned in closer to get a better look at our son._

" _Hello my son," Kei Lo. "Welcome to the world."_

 _Kei Lo caressed the baby's hair and ran a finger down his soft cheek. The baby stopped wailing and his eyes fluttered open to reveal a brown color._

" _He's got your eyes," I commented._

" _Yes but he has your delicate features," Kei Lo added. "He's perfect."_

" _Yes he is," I replied._

 _The medical staff then approached us._

" _The labor went well; you'll be given some medicine in a short while."_

" _Thank you for your help," Kei Lo said._

" _You have my thanks as well." I added._

 _They nodded their heads in gratitude._

" _We'll be coming in to check on you and the baby for the next few days to make sure that there were no complications."_

" _After you rest a little we'll help you clean up."_

 _I nodded my head._

" _In the meantime why don't we call in your family."_

" _Yes we would like that very much," I stated._

 _The medical staff then went to the door to call in the rest of the family, leaving me and my husband alone with our newborn son. The baby cooed and made gurgle sounds as I gently rock him a little. Then a small smile appeared on his little face._

" _He's going to be firebender," Kei Lo commented. "I can tell."_

" _You always said that whenever you felt him move in my womb."_

" _Look at him though, he looks like a firebender. He was already so active even before he was born."_

" _That's true."_

" _He's strong… just like his mother," Kei Lo said._

" _You flatterer," I chuckled._

" _Anything for you my lovely wife," he responded._

 _He leaned closer to me and wiped away my tears before we kissed. Our son cooed at the action. That's when we could hear footsteps enter the room. We looked up to see Zuko, Mai, Izumi, Kiyi, Uncle Iroh, Mother and Father. Mother still had a worried look on her face, after all her first daughter was becoming a mother for the first time. It was understandable why she was worried even after I had given birth to my child. I smiled at her._

" _You can stop worrying now, the baby and I are just fine," I said._

" _I know but it's just that i was so worried because this was your first time with labor," Mother said as she wiped a few stray tears away from her eyes._

 _I chuckled a little but motioned for her to come over._

" _Come meet the newest member of this family," I stated._

 _They started to gather around the bed to get a look at Kei Lo's and my son. Kiyi got onto the bed as did Izumi, they sat at my side. Zuko, Mai and Uncle Iroh were standing on that side of the bed while Mother and father were standing next to Kei Lo. They all leaned in to see the baby. I could see my mother's eyes fill with tears once again as she gently got closer to the baby._

" _Look at this beautiful baby," she commented. "Welcome my little grandson."_

 _She then placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Father got closer as well and caressed the baby's dark brown hair._

" _You've given birth to a fine and strong boy Azula," Father stated. "He takes after both of his parents."_

" _I have a nephew now!" Kiyi cheered as she held one of the baby's hands. "Look Izumi you have a new little playmate."_

" _Play! Play! Little cousin play with me!" Izumi said as she clapped her hands._

" _Don't worry Izumi he'll get to play with you when he's old enough," Kei Lo said. "You'll be a good big cousin won't you?"_

" _I be bestest big cousin ever!" Izumi stated with determination in her voice._

 _Zuko and Mai chuckled at their daughter's response._

" _I see a firebender in your future my niece," Uncle Iroh commented._

" _That's what I said," Kei Lo replied._

" _He'll be as strong as his mother," Uncle Iroh said. "He has great potential."_

" _Thank you Uncle Iroh," I responded._

 _Uncle Iroh then made a funny face at the baby and my son smiled at the action._

" _He has your eyes Kei Lo," Mai said._

" _Yes but he has my sister's features," Zuko added._

" _That's what we said," I responded._

 _The family shared a good laugh before it went silent again._

" _So do you have a name for him yet?" Zuko asked._

 _Kei Lo and I looked at each other and we smiled before turning back to everyone._

" _As a matter of fact we do," Kei Lo said. "We choose names for a boy and a girl just to be sure."_

" _Well what is it don't keeping us waiting," Uncle Iroh stated._

 _I looked at my baby and caressed his small head._

" _His name is Zuko."_

That memory is forever in my mind. I'll never forget when I held my first born child with my husband by my side and my family watching. Eight years had passed since my eldest son's birth… since Zuko's birth. Things haven't really changed since then; everything was still as it should be. My brother was Fire Lord, Ozai was in prison along with the people who conspired to overthrow Zuko, Aang was off protecting the world and Uncle Iroh was still as obsessed with tea as he was then. However, the biggest news worthy event that was going on right now was that Kiyi had gotten married to Jian about two years ago and were now first time parents to a baby girl named Azuko. I adored my new niece; she was the spitting image of her mother. Princess Azuko… it had a nice ring to it. She would rule beside her cousins and her uncles and aunts. This family only seemed to get bigger as time went on.

It was late at night and I stood on the deck and listened to the wind as it brushed against me. The smell of the sea was refreshing as well as comforting. It reminded me of all those years ago back when we were traveling back to the Fire Nation after locating Mother. Also it was like the time when Aang and I rode on one of those flying dolphin fish. No matter how many times we crossed this sea it never ceased to remind me of these memories. We were on our way to Hira'a. Back to the place where it all began it seemed. While it wasn't the first time I was going back to Hira'a at the same time the feeling never changed no matter how much I went over the years. However, this was the first year Kiyi and Jian would be going as a married couple with their 3 month old daughter.

"Mom?" a sleepy voice called out to me.

I turned around to see my oldest child standing there, Zuko. I was rubbing his eyes and was dress in his bedtime attire. Judging by his messy hair and drooping eyes I could tell he just woke up.

"Zuko," I addressed. "What is it dear?"

"Kisa and Noren are calling for you," he said as he yawned. "They want you to tell them another story and they won't stop bugging me because of it."

I chuckled a little at my son's complaint. Kisa and Noren were my twin daughter and son, born four years younger than Zuko. Kisa was the older twin while Noren was the youngest but much like all twins they enjoyed doing things together and that included bugging their brother. I walked to Zuko and caressed his hair; he leaned into my touch as he was slowly starting to fall back asleep.

"Come on kiddo let's go back to your room, you look like you're about to fall asleep on the deck," I commented.

He just nodded and he smiled, he was too tired to even say anything. I took his hand into mine and guided him back to the room he shared with his siblings on the ship. All of us had our rooms on the ship. Zuko and Mai were together, Mother and Father were together, Jian and Kiyi were together and Kei Lo and I were together while Uncle Iroh slept in one room. The children shared their rooms with their siblings expect for Azuko, she was with her parents in their room. When we reached our designation I slowly opened the door to revealed two little ones on top of their cushions. Once they saw it was me their faces brighten up.

"Mommy!" they said in unison.

Their voices woke Zuko up from his sleep walking, he had an annoyed look on his face as the twins ran to us. Noren jumped into my arms while Kisa was starting to climb on her older brother. Zuko was too tired to stop her from doing so. I smiled as my youngest son nuzzled into my embrace.

"Alright you two that's enough fun for one night, time to go back to bed and to allow your brother to sleep," I said.

That was all Zuko needed to hear before he passed Kisa to me and fell back into his bed; he didn't even pull the covers over himself and was out in a second. I smiled at Zuko as I carried the twins back to their own bed. I slowly placed them down and pulled the covers over them. They snuggled into them and relaxed their heads into the pillows. They turned to look at me, waiting for the story.

"Okay kiddos what story do you what to hear?" I asked.

"Tell us how we got our names," Noren responded.

"And tell us how Zuko and our cousins got their names too," Kisa added.

"Again?" I questioned. "But you already know the reasons why."

"But it's fun to listen to," Kisa whined.

"Please?" Noren pleaded.

Their big eyes widen and they hand their hands together. I sighed as I saw one pair of eyes that matched my won while the other's matched their father's. Kisa inherited Kei Lo's eyes while Noren had inherited mine but my daughter had my hair color while my second son had his father's. It was literally a mix of both of me and my husband into two beings.

"Oh can those eyes get any bigger?" I asked rhetorically. "Alright let me get settled and I'll tell you again."

They gave me their biggest smiles and softly clapped their hands as I sat on the bed.

"Well children you two were named after your grandparents and aunt Kiyi," I explained. "Kisa, your name is a combination of Kiyi and Ursa, your grandmother's name. I took the 'Ki' in Kiyi and the 'sa' in Ursa and made 'Kisa' for your name my dear daughter."

"Wow," Kisa said in awe as she had a big smile and blush on her face.

"Truthfully if your brother Zuko was a girl your father had I were going to name him that," I admitted.

"Really?" Noren asked.

"Yes, your father and I found out we were going to have your brother we had names picked out for a boy and a girl. In the end as you know we had a boy and we named him Zuko."

"After Uncle Zuko right?" Kiyi questioned.

"Yes after your Uncle Zuko, I wanted to name my son that since your uncle has always been there for me through it all even after all these years," I said with a gentle smile as I recalled all the times Zuko and I were together when we were teenagers. "After Zuko was born your father and I decided to keep the name Kisa just in case we ever had a daughter in the future. And we did, that was you my dear."

I brushed Kisa's hair as I said that admiring how it was so much like my own and my mother's. It seemed as though the girls in my side of the family would inherit the same kind of hair.

"And what about me Mommy?" Noren asked.

"You Noren were named after your grandfather Ikem, back when he was using the name Noren when he lived in Hira'a. Your father was the one who decided we should name you that because your grandfather had done so much for your brother after he was born," I stated. "Once again we picked out names for both a boy and keep the name Kisa for a girl but we were unaware that we were going to have twins. When you two were born and when we saw that you were a girl and a boy we decided to use both names. And that my children is how you two got your names along with how Zuko got his."

My twin daughter and son seemed content with hearing the story again and that was when they asked the next question.

"What about cousin Izumi, Azure and Azuko?" they asked in unison.

Azure, that was Zuko's and Mai's son along with Izumi's younger brother. A crowned prince of the Fire Nation, he was born one year after Kisa and Noren. I call him a mini Zuko since he looks so much like my brother; I only hope he doesn't have the same atmosphere angst his father does when he grows up. I chuckled at this as I remembered how Uncle Iroh had said the same thing. Honestly I knew that the second child my brother and sister-in-law were going to have was going to take after Zuko since Izumi already takes after Mai.

"Izumi was named after your Aunt Mai's grandmother; she was a good woman who always made sweets for Mai, Ty Lee and me when we were younger. Azure on the other hand was named after me; Azure and Azula are names that are derived from the color blue. Your uncle said he wanted at least one of his children to be named after me especially after Izumi was born," I explained. "And Azuko was named after both me and your uncle. She took the 'Azu' from Azula and 'ko' from Zuko, it helps that Uncle Zuko and I have similar names when it comes to the z and u parts. Your Aunt Kiyi was very close to us when we were younger to the point where she used to call us 'Zula' and 'Zuzu' all the time as our nicknames."

"Those we your nicknames?" Kisa asked.

"Really?" Noren added.

"They sure were, your Aunt Kiyi used to call us that all the time even as we got older. Sometimes when you kids aren't around she'll call Uncle Zuko and me that much to his embarrassment since he's the Fire Lord and were not young anymore."

The twins giggled at my story about their uncle and aunt, that was when Kiyi started to yawn and Noren followed. I smiled and tucked them in while fluffing their pillows.

"Alright my dears it's time for you to go to sleep, after all we'll be in Hira'a tomorrow and you'll need all the rest you can get if you want to enjoy it."

"Okay Mommy," they said.

Just when they were about to close their eyes that was when Noren continued the conversation.

"Mommy," he addressed.

"What is it Noren?" I asked as I smiled at him.

"You said that I was named after Grandpa… but some of the people say that he's not our real Grandpa," Noren said while yawning.

I stopped smiling and my eyes widen at his comment. Over the years while most of the people had accepted Ikem as a part of the Royal Family but some were still hesitant to allow an outsider of low status to be called as Zuko's and my father. Not to mention that rumors tended to spread throughout the Fire Nation from the prisons, I wouldn't doubt that Ozai and the New Ozai Society had something to do with those rumors. Now it seems as though they have reached my children. But Noren wasn't through yet.

"They say that our real grandpa is in prison," Noren added.

My blood ran cold as soon as he said that. No matter what I would not allow for Ozai's name to even be muttered by my children. He was not their grandfather no matter what anyone said. He has done nothing to deserve that title or the title of a father. Ikem has done those two things and therefore he deserves to be called both a grandfather and a father. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and turned my attention back to my son. I caressed his face and hand my hand through his hair.

"Those are just rumors kiddo you shouldn't worry about them," I stated firmly. "Now go to sleep."

With that Noren fell asleep without asking anymore questions. Kisa had already been asleep as he did so. I let out sigh of relief as I watched them sleeping in the comfort on their bed. I really didn't want to tell Noren the true answer to his question. If it were up to me my children wouldn't know about Ozai but I knew that would be impossible. Truthfully Zuko and I never told our children about Ozai, not even Izumi or Zuko knew. We just acted like Ikem was our father rather than him. They also didn't know that Kiyi was really our half-sister rather than sister. We never told them about anything regarding the whole Noren and Noriko fiasco other than Mother and Father were both from Hira'a. I also never told them about how I used to be when I was younger out of fear that they would not see me as their mother anymore. I let out another sigh and I kissed my son and daughter on their foreheads before moving to Zuko. I kissed his forehead and covered him with his blankets before final leaving the room and letting my children sleep peacefully.

I started to walk back to my room that I shared with my husband, along the way I thought about my children and their futures. I especially thought about Zuko, my eldest. Zuko is a firebender. Izumi is a firebender too. Both of them are. They have been training together ever since they displayed their abilities. I will be honest when I first saw my son firebend a part of me was afraid. Afraid that history would repeat itself. I didn't want my dearly beloved son to walk down the same path I had back when I was young. Kei Lo tried to ease my worries by telling me that as long as we loved Zuko and stay by his side no matter what then everything will be okay. And while I knew this to be true I am still afraid. Zuko is already at that age where I was making questionable decisions regarding how I treated people and how I used my firebending. It was also the same age when Ozai started to push me to the limits of my training… through force and violence. I wasn't able to enjoy firebending for a long time, it reminded me of my heritage and how fire was only capable of destroying things. I forgot about these worries as the years passed but when Zuko was born that's when they started to come back. I didn't want any of this for my son now that he was mastering the movements and history of firebending. I wish I could be like Zuko and Mai when it came to stuff like this; they didn't worry this much about Izumi. They didn't worry as much as I did when Izumi started to learn how to firebend. And Zuko was not even half of my worries; there was also Kisa and Noren. They had yet to display any abilities so far but Kiyi was around their age when she unlocked her power. If they were firebenders then their powers could so soon. I didn't want the same to happen to them either.

Being a parent now has made me open my eyes to the world around me and to the uncertainties the future can hold. The last thing I want is for any of my children to become what I became when I was young. I will never let that happen. Never!

Finally I was in front of my room and entered to see Kei Lo still sleeping. I smiled at how he looked just like our son Zuko when he slept. I quietly walked to my side of the bed and laid down underneath the covers. I could feel Kei Lo's arm wrap around me as soon as I did so.

"Out on the ship again?" he asked with his eyes still closed.

"You know how I always do it whenever we go to Hira'a," I responded. "I like looking at the sea and this time Kisa and Noren wanted me to tell them a story."

"They did huh?"

"Yeah and they wouldn't stop bugging Zuko until they got one."

Kei Lo chuckled a little and he tighten his grip on me in a comforting manner. I held onto his arms, I could feel the warmth from his body being close to mine.

"That sounds like something those two would do," he commented. "Where are they now?"

"Sleeping along with Zuko."

"That's then… Goodnight Azula."

"Goodnight Kei Lo."

With that I closed my eyes but I didn't fall asleep yet. Kei Lo was out even before I did though since he hadn't gotten this much sleep in a while due to the work he had been doing with Zuko. Indeed, during this time Kei Lo had been assigned as the Royal Advisor to my brother. Every time Zuko had meetings or had to travel Kei Lo would always accompany him. In fact this was the reason why we were going on vacation in the first place, we decided that the two fathers earned time to just relax and be with their families. We would always to go Hira'a now as vacation.

The place where it all began all those years ago. We were going back. During these trips we would stay in the very house that Mother and Father lived in with Kiyi for those years of living under the names "Noriko" and "Noren." As the family got bigger Zuko had ordered that the house go under some renovations. The small house was now a decent sized villa with multiple rooms and walk areas but it still had the same living space it did before when Mother, Father and Kiyi lived there. I smiled in my sleep at the memories of bonding with my younger half-sister during that time. I was looking forward to seeing the forest that I had lived in for a week when Zuko and I had gone there in search of Mother along with Aang, Katara and Sokka again.

Mother was especially excited to go to Hira'a whenever we had time for a vacation. After all it was the place that she was born and grew up in… before she was forced to be engaged and marry Ozai. Zuko and I were the products of a loveless marriage, a marriage that was only served as a way for Azulon to strengthen his bloodline. While I tried to forget that my children, my niece and nephew, and my brother and I were descendants of people like Sozin, Azulon and Ozai at the same time I had to remember that were also descendants of Avatar Roku. I had to remember that because it gave me hope… hope that our bloodline can be untainted and renewed. I hoped my children and my niece and nephew could accomplish that. With that I allowed sleep to take me.

The morning was delightful as the ship was now docked; the children wasted no time in getting off the ship and were now playing on the ground. Izumi and Zuko were hosing off their firebending skills to their younger siblings while the younger children merely watched and mimicked their movements. Azuko was in her mother's arms as we stepped off the ship.

"It feels good to be back here again," Uncle Iroh said as he stretched.

"Yes it does," Mother replied as she repressed the urge to cry.

She had always done this whenever we came here; I knew that she was happy with the fact that her newest grandchild was going to see this land now. Father decided to join in on the fun that the children were having along with Uncle Iroh, they were picking the children up and throwing them into the air and then catching them as they came down. Even though Izumi and Zuko were older than the rest they still enjoyed moments like this. It was their time with their grandfather and great-uncle after all. We all watched with joy as they did so until everything was ready for us to head on out. Noren and Kisa were in Kei Lo's and my arms while Azure was in her father's. We walked to where our destination, as we did I took in the surroundings of the forest. I admired how quiet it always seemed to be and how everything was so peaceful. The same forest I had stayed in for a week and where I was for the first time in my life at peace with myself. I wasn't a problem when I was here… and I'm still not. I never want my children to ever feel that way in the first place.

"There it is," Zuko stated as he pointed to the villa.

There it was a new and renovated villa that still had the structure of the old house in the front.

"It's so beautiful," Mother said with a gentle smile on her face.

"So many memories," Kiyi commented. "Isn't that right big sister and big brother?"

We both looked at our little sister with smiles on our faces. Indeed there were so many memories here both from the past and now.

"Is it everything you remember my dear wife?" Jian asked.

"Oh it's everything and so much more Jian," Kiyi replied. "And now Azuko will have the chance to make memories here too even if she's still so young. I want this family to always make memories here no matter how many years pass."

"Don't worry Kiyi," Father assured. "This house isn't going anywhere especially now that Zuko has added onto it. "

"He's right you know," Mai added. "I want Izumi and Azure to come here even when they're older and have families of their own."

"The same goes for Zuko, Kisa and Noren," Kei Lo stated. "I want that for them as well."

Kei Lo and Mai made eye contact with each other and smiled over their agreement, over the years they had become good friends. They didn't hold any animosity towards each other after their breakup; they had fully accepted their true feelings towards the ones they loved. Zuko being Mai's love and me being Kei Lo's. I blushed a little as I recalled the night Kei Lo and I first kissed under the firework covered sky. I never would have guessed that someone like Kei Lo could ever be my husband and the father of my children.

"Well let's get moving!" Izumi exclaimed. "Last one there is a rotten Zuko!"

Izumi then took off.

"Hey your dad's name is Zuko too you annoying princess!" my son yelled.

Zuko then followed Izumi and ran into the villa with all of us following behind them. As soon as we entered the villa we got everything situated with the children running around playing. Mother and Uncle Iroh started to set up some snacks and tea while Kiyi and Jian set up the table. Mai and I were taking out the cups and plates and Zuko and Mai were helping the children get settled down.

Mother prepared some mochi and cookies while Uncle Iroh prepared his famous tea. We all gathered around table and each one us got our snacks and tea. Before we ate or drank Zuko proposed a toast like always.

"Cheers to another vacation here in Hira'a and cheers to a new member of the family," Zuko stated. "Azuko, may you have many more vacations here with your family."

Azuko merely cooed and giggled as she clapped her tiny hands. With that we drank our tea and ate the snacks. The atmosphere surrounding us was undeniable as it was filled with love, warmth and family. I can't believe that this was what I was missing out on for those times that I choose to ignore the family that truly loved and cared for me. As I finished my mochi I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. It looked as if there had been a figure standing beside the surrounding trees and bushes but then it was gone in a second. My eyes widen and a paused my eating. I stared at the area to see if anything else would happen and if my suspicions were true.

"Azula," Jian addressed. "Is something wrong?"

I snapped out of my trance as I turned back to my family, they gave me questionable looks.

"No," I said. "It was just an animal or something moving around in the vegetation."

"Oh okay dear," Mother said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I mean there's no one here but us… don't worry about it I'm sure it was just an animal that smelled your mochi and cookies and Uncle Iroh's tea."

Mother smiled while Uncle Iroh had a look of pride on his face as he was glad that even animals wanted his tea. I couldn't help but chuckle at his expression. After that we continued with our family time before the children started to play hide and go seek together in the front yard. Mother was playing along with them as was Kiyi. The rest of us were watching, Uncle Iroh was introducing Father and Kei Lo to the new teas he was hoping to bring into his shop. Jian was playing peek-a-boo with Azuko while Zuko, Mai and I were sitting down together watching our children play with their grandmother and aunt.

"Have you heard anything from Ty Lee?" Mai asked.

"Last time I heard from her was about two weeks ago, apparently she and the Kyoshi Warriors were getting ready to start cleaning up the Avatar Kyoshi status and the shrine, apparently her son Tenma is going to help this year along with her husband Renshu," I said. "Zuko, how's the process for Republic City going?"

"So far its fine but Aang and I are having a difficult time with managing construction as well as contributors. Apparently people are thinking that it's impossible for a city where all benders and nonbenders can exist," Zuko said with a sigh. "Thankfully Sokka and Katara are assisting with that as well as Suki. They're trying to educate people on why it's important for a city like this to exist especially now that the war is over. It's stressful for them especially now that they have families of their own."

"I can imagine especially now that Aang and Katara have a third child and a baby at that," I commented. "Not to mention that they also need to raise their previous children Bumi and Kya."

Katara had given birth to a son named Tenzin about four months ago and I'm sure having her husband talking with Zuko and Sokka for most of the time didn't help with their family life especially when they had two other children to worry about. Then that left Sokka and Suki, they had their twin son and daughter, Yui and Yue, to raise as well. Kei Lo too had been helping with this project. As stated before this was the reason why everyone needed a vacation and time for their families.

"Well there's no need to stress yourself over that now, just enjoy this time of tranquility while you have it," I said.

"I know," Zuko replied. "I can't think of anything better than spending quality time with my family."

He leaned toward Mai and kissed her on the lips to which Mai returned.

"Ew!" Azure exclaimed. "Daddy that's gross! Mommy you too!"

Zuko and Mai blushed at their three year old's comment but smiled nonetheless much to our amusement. The children continued with their games while we continued talk and sampled Uncle Iroh's teas. I decided to take a lot around the villa to see the rooms and the other new additions that had been added recently. I walked along the hallway to see the new decorations that had been added to the walls along with new photographs. The photographs contained baby pictures of Izumi, Zuko, Kisa and Noren and Azure. And soon Azuko's picture will decorate this wall before we leave here. There were also several pictures containing all of us as a family standing outside the villa. We always took one before we left the villa too. So many memories literally frozen in time. That's when I heard something fall; I quickly turned around to see that no one was there… at least no one I could see. I slowly and quietly started to walk where I heard the sound came from. Small blue flames appeared on my palms as I walked. Just when there was a corner I quickly hide but then as soon as I was ready I jumped out but I was greeted with nothingness. The only thing I saw was a small glass ornament on the ground that would be used as a paper weight. My flames disappeared and I let out the breath I was holding as I bent down and picked up the ornament. It was an glass ornament that had a small version of Ember Island in it, I remember seeing a lot of these back when Zuko and I were younger. I quickly placed the ornament back where it came from before walking to the bathroom; I turned on the water and used it to wash my face. The cool water fell down from my face and I reached for the towel to wipe the water off. I let out a sigh.

"Keep it together Azula," I said. "You're letting your nerves get to you, there's no one there it's just all in your head."

The last thing I wanted was to go down the road that made me lose my sanity all those years ago. My husband, my children and the rest of my family… that's something I couldn't put them through. I placed the towel back in its place before deciding to head back outside. I could see that everyone was still there and there was no sign on trouble.

"You see Azula, everything is fine," I whispered to myself. "Just calm down."

I walked to them and sat down next to my husband. I laid my head on his shoulder; he looked at with me a worried look.

"Is something wrong Azula?" he asked.

"No I'm just happy that we're all here together," I replied. "The children seem to be enjoying themselves."

"They are," he said.

Uncle Iroh was performing tricks using his firebending and Izumi and Zuko were copying them while Azure and Kisa and Noren were clapping their hands in awe. Despite all the worries I had voiced earlier I was very proud of my son. I knew that he put his heart and mind into firebending, he didn't use it for the wrong reasons like Ozai or anyone of that nature… or me back when I was still a pawn for that man. I wanted my son to use his firebending to protect people and I knew he would do so. Zuko looked at as he was firebending and I smiled at my oldest son. He smiled back and waved at me to which I returned. We stayed like this for quite some time until it was time for dinner. One the first day we would usually did this since it allowed for us to just take in the scenery and enjoy each other's presences. Mother, Father, Kiyi and Mai were setting up the cooking ware while Jian, Uncle Iroh, Zuko and I were doing the prep work by cutting up the food and by organizing them. We were making Uncle Iroh's favorite: roasted duck. The other servings were noodle soup, stir fried cabbage, rice and meat and vegetable dumplings. And for dessert tart pie and ice cream with tea and fruit juice as the beverages. The children merely watched and sometimes Mother would want them to sample the food as she prepared to make it much to their pleasure. They loved their grandmother's cooking… so did I. Once the food was cooking I had time to play with my children. I was the dragon and the children were firebenders that had to defeat it.

"You'll never beat me!" I exclaimed. "For I am the all-powerful dragon!"

"You bad dragon you must be destroyed!" Kisa stated.

"You are strong firebenders and we will get rid of you!" Noren added.

"You tell that dragon you two!" Zuko said. "Now let's get of the dragon!"

They used their arms to mimic firebending stances, Zuko refrained from using his actual bending. They aimed at me and made sound effects as they did so. I moved around like a dragon pretending to dodge the attacks.

"Haha you missed me!" I exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Zuko responded. "We need reinforcements!"

"Never fear Princess Izumi and Prince Azure are here!" Izumi stated.

Izumi and Azure stood up and started to move their arms like the others had earlier.

"Quickly you all must firebend too!" Izumi called out.

The others nodded their head and did as they did before. I pretending that the attacks were hitting me and I groaned in pain as I fell to the floor.

"Noooooo," I moaned. "I am defeated by these firebender… oh what a cruel world this has been!"

I moaned some before finally pretending to be unconscious. I heard giggling in the background from both the children and my family. I could feel small hands on my face.

"Mommy! Mommy!" You not dead it's not real remember?" Noren asked.

"Wake up Aunt Azula! You not really a dragon!" Azure stated.

As soon as Azure said that I quickly stood up and embrace the three toddlers in my arms while Zuko and Izumi tackled me from behind.

"You crazy little firebenders," I commented as I laughed. "I know that I'm not a dragon."

"But even if you were you would be the most beautiful dragon around," Kei Lo said as he walked to us. "Will you be my wife beautiful dragon?"

He bent down next to us and leaned into my face.

"Sir how dare you I've seen that you have a wife!" I said in pretend shock.

"Oh don't worry about her I'm sure she'll understand if I just show her to you," Kei Lo teased. "Then she'll understand why I must have you for my wife."

I gave him a mischievous smile.

"Oh you sly human," I commented.

My husband and I shared a laugh before he kissed me.

"Ew! Aunt Azula, Uncle Kei Lo not you both too!" Azure complained.

"Aw how sweet," Kisa cooed.

"How romantic," Jian commented as he looked at Kiyi. "I love you my lovely wife."

"I love you too you flatterer," Kiyi said as she kissed him.

"Ew!" Azure whined. "Too much kisses!"

"Get used to it kiddo," Zuko stated. "Because all the spouses in your family love each other very much."

Azure pouted as he entered his father's arms. That when a realization came to Mother: the food.

"Oh the dinner should be done by now, dear would you please help me with the food?" she asked.

"Of course Ursa," Father said as he went with her into the kitchen.

"We'll help too," Jian stated as he stood up holding Kiyi's hand.

"Here Azula take Azuko for me," Kiyi requested.

"Of course," I said as I took the baby into my arms.

They worked to take the food out while I held onto my niece. I admired at how small she was and yet she looked so strong too. I wonder if Kiyi looked the same when she was born, I unfortunately was not around to see it but I'm sure that was the case. After all Azuko was Kiyi's clone, from her eyes to her nose to her hair. I'm sure we would see more of Jian's traits as she got older. I recalled the times when I first held my children in my arms. No matter how many times I had done so it never ceased to amaze me.

"Alright everyone the food is ready," Mother called out as she placed several of the plates on the table.

The others followed her example and we all sat down next to the table in our respective places. I handed Azuko to her father and sat next to my son Zuko. One by one we were served and we ate in peace while talking about little matters. We enjoyed each other's company as we ate. I never felt alone whenever events like this happened. I always treasured the moment we had together especially now. After we were done eating dinner we went to dessert. I handed Zuko his favorite dessert: a piece of tart pie with ice cream on top. He wasted no time eating it; his father had the twins their plates with a small piece of tart pie and a scoop of ice cream for each. Everyone enjoyed their dessert and soon it was time to go to bed. I took the sleepy twins to their rooms while Kei Lo carried Zuko to his. Mai and Zuko took their children to their respective room as Kiyi and Jian went with Azuko to their own. Mother, Father and Uncle Iroh soon followed. We closed everything for the night and started to fall sleep in our rooms.

I smiled with contentment as I closed my eyes. So far this vacation had a good start and that's how I wanted it to be for the rest of the vacation until we left back to the Fire Nation. We had only planned to stay in Hira'a for a week since Zuko was the Fire Lord and couldn't be away from his duties for too long. But we would make the most out of what we had. I was about to fall into a deep sleep when I heard another noise and the sound of whimpering. I quickly rose up from my spot on the bed, I knew Kei Lo wouldn't wake up due to the fact that his body was trying to make up for the lack of sleep he had been having recently due to his position in the Fire Nation. It was probably just an injured animal but my maternal instincts were telling me otherwise. I allowed my husband to sleep as I knew that I could handle this myself. I walked out into the hallway and was greeted by the sight of my mother in her nighttime clothes.

"Mother," I whispered. "What are you doing up?"

"I heard whimpering as a noise," she said. "How I was able to hear it over Ikem's loud snoring is beyond me."

I smiled at her comment but we quickly returned to the situation at hand. The sound had come from the other rooms: the children's rooms! We ran to see if they were okay. Mother checked on Izumi while I checked on Zuko, were greeted the by the same thing. They were sleeping peacefully in their rooms. That only left Azure and the twins, Mother check on her youngest grandson while I checked on my youngest children. Azure was in bed just like his older sister and cousin… but when I looked inside the twin's room I gasped. Mother turned to me and saw the same thing I did. The beds were in ruins and the window was wide open, there was a sign of a struggle. My children were missing!

"Kisa! Noren!" I screamed.

"Azula!" Mother responded as she hugged me.

Just then another sound could be heard coming from the back. My eyes widen and my heart stopped as I ran towards the sound. I hoped that it was just the twins playing one of their usual tricks but deep down I knew that wasn't the case.

"Azula wait!" Mother yelled.

I didn't listen to her as the sound took me into the forest, I could hear her footsteps following behind me. I saw that there was s shadow running in front of us. It looked as if it was wearing a cloak and my children were nowhere to be found. A deeper sense of panic started to take over. I was a mother and I would not let anything happen to the gifts I brought into the world. The gifts I thought that I didn't deserve and the gifts I would die to protect. Nothing would happen to my children! I picked up the speed and followed the mysterious figure. Finally I was able to reach close enough to fire a bending attack that blocked the figure from running any further.

"Stop where you are!" I yelled. "There's no point in running now!"

The hooded figure stopped running and turned to me and Mother, we stopped running. I realized that we were in an open area with trees surrounding us along with bushes. I panted and tried to catch my breath as the figure was now facing us. I could see that there were two small lumps poking out of the cloak. My guess was those were Kisa and Noren.

"You're right… there isn't… because I have you exactly where I want you… both of you," the voice said.

Shivers ran down my spine as I remembered the only person who had a voice like that… but that person was someone hadn't seen in over nineteen years. I heard Mother gasped loudly and I saw that she covered her mouth with her hands. If my suspicions were true then we were in trouble. But it couldn't be… could it?

"Hello Azula… and Ursa," the voice greeted. "It's nice to see you both again, my lovely little family… my backstabbing family. Along with my adorable little grandchildren."

Just like that the cloak came off to confirm my fears. Mother screamed as we saw Kisa and Noren in the person's arms, their eyes were wide and their mouths were covered by the person's hands. Tears were leaking out of their eyes and their hands were reaching out to me, begging for me to take them away from the person. My eyes narrowed with hate and anger over the situation.

"Ozai!" I yelled.

Yes indeed, standing there was the man who I owed half of existence to and the one who tried to ruin our family in so many ways. He had aged over the years; he looked even older than he was supposed to be. But I was surprised to see that he was muscular and fit. His hair and beard were overgrown and any signs of brown were gone and had been replaced with gray. Scars decorated his body and he was still wearing his raggedy prison clothes. Now this man… no this monster had my children in his arms. Flames appeared in my palms and I could feel Mother's hands on my shoulders. To think just a little while ago we were enjoying dinner as a family.

"Let. Them. Go. Ozai."

My voice held venom as I called out Ozai's name, how dare he!

"Now Azula is that anyway to talk to your father?" he asked.

"You are not my father; you're not even a father! You're nothing but a monster!" I stated. "How did you escape prison?"

An evil smirk spread across his lips, if looks could kill me and Mother would both be dead.

"Will power, training and years of solitude have allowed for me to make a means of escape, it may have taken me sometime but it was well worth it especially when I have all you together in one place. I have the guards to thank for knowing your whereabouts since all they do is gossip whenever they're on break. I can kill a dozen of birds with one stone!"

"That's enough Ozai!" Mother yelled. "Return my grandchildren to us!"

"Your grandchildren?" Ozai laughed. "They're just as much my grandchildren as they are yours Ursa. I share a blood connect with these two along with Zuko, Izumi and Azure."

Mother's eyes narrowed as he called out those names, I knew that she was thinking the same as me. Ozai knew the names of Zuko's and my children, he no right to even know their names.

"However," Ozai added. "I can't say the same for that spawn named Azuko."

"Azuko is not a spawn!" Mother yelled.

"Don't talk about my niece that way Ozai!" I said.

"Your niece?" he questioned as he laughed again. "Azula surely you don't mean to say that you actually consider Ursa's and that spineless coward's daughter your sister and her offspring your niece."

I took a step forward as if to challenge him, my flames got bigger.

"And what if I do? Are you going to beat me until I say otherwise?" I questioned.

His eyes twitched and his twisted smile disappeared into a frown. His grip on my twins tighten to where they whimpered even more.

"Stop it you're hurting them!" I shouted.

"Good!" he screamed. "Maybe now they know how it felt when I learned that my own daughter named her children after her weak brother, her traitorous mother and fake sister and… and…"

His body started to shake with anger, he was listing the names of my children but I had a feeling he was holding off on saying Noren's name for a particular reason.

"And that spineless coward!" he yelled as veins popped out of his forehead. "You dare to name your son after a man who's not even your father! After a man who is a nobody and of low status over your true and blood father! My grandson has been tainted with the name of a person like that man!"

I snapped.

"You are _not_ his grandfather nor are you a grandfather at all! You have no right to call yourself-"

"Silence!" he interrupted. "I am their grandfather! Not that fool! He has no right to call himself that and you don't have the right to name your son after him! They're my grandchildren, my legacy and my bloodline! Not that Ikem's, not him, not him, not him!"

The look in Ozai's eyes told the story of a man who allowed for his cell to break his spirit… and his sanity. Ironically he was in the same position I was in all those years ago. Now he knew how it felt even if he didn't realize it. Noren and Kisa were getting even more scared especially Noren since he understood that Ozai was talking about him. The without warning he pushed Kisa to the ground and got a good grip on Noren's neck. Kisa took the opportunity to run to me, I wasted no time in scooping her into my arms and hugging her tightly and kissing her head and face. I had my daughter back… for now. I handed her to Mother and prepared my firebending. My youngest son and child was struggling to breathe as he was in Ozai's crushing grip. He meant to kill him… all of us! Noren had done nothing to this monster and yet he was being punished… a four year old.

"Ozai let him go!"

He looked at straight in the eye and I stood in defense, ready to attack and protect my son until the end.

"Never," he whispered.

That was when I attacked; I jumped high into the air and fired. My blue flames formed a dragon and was preparing to hit the area where Ozai was standing. My attack was directly aimed at him. That was when Ozai let go of Noren and jumped back. Noren landed on the ground and he struggled to regain his breathe back and Mother ran to him and quickly took her into his arms as she held onto Kisa as well. With them safe and together and landed next to Ozai and began to fight him. I punched and kicked with my bending burning through, he managed to dodge and fired back with punches that were full of force. I managed to hit my shoulder but I got him back kicking him in the stomach.

"Azula be careful!" Mother yelled.

"You can take him Mommy!" the twins cried in unison.

I smiled at them before returning to the task at hand, I fired at him with my blue flames and that was when he surprised me by throwing some sort of liquid in my face. I gasped in pain as the odorless liquid entered my mouth. I coughed and my firebending disappeared, suddenly I felt weak and frail. Everything became dizzy as I slumped to the ground.

"Azula!" Mother cried.

"Mommy!" the twins shouted.

Ozai merely laughed as he came closer to me, he placed his foot on my back just to assert his dominance over me. He used to do that even back then when I was training.

"Do you remember Ursa?" he asked. "The poison you created to kill my father Azulon all those years ago when our children were still young?"

Mother gasped.

"You… you didn't!" she stuttered.

"Oh but I did, did you think that I used all of that poison when I gave it to Father?" Ozai questioned. "No, I saved a little bit of it and stored it in a location that only I was aware of outside of the palace since I didn't want anyone to tie me to Father's death. And now it seems like I have found use for that poison."

I groaned and felt my body become heavy, his foot was still on my back. I can't believe he was going to kill me in the same way he killed in his own father.

"Truthfully I was thinking about using that poison on Zuko before he joined up with the Avatar but I decided that he wasn't even worth top rate poison such as this. He wasn't worthy enough to die in the same way his grandfather did… but you Azula should be honored that I'm giving you this opportunity to die like royalty!"

He laughed again and I struggled to stand but to no avail. He put more force on my back. He laughed some more with that crazed look on his face. That was when I heard twin voices yell.

"Leave our Mommy alone!" Noren yelled.

"Go away you mean man!" Kisa added.

Ozai just looked at them with mock hurt.

"Oh how it pains me to see that my grandchildren give me such looks of hatred," he said. "Don't worry my little ones once I'm done with your wretched mother I'll finish your off you pathetic excuse for a grandmother then onto you both and then onto the rest of this backstabbing family! I'll finish all of you off!"

Tears welled up in my children's eyes and they stared at the man.

"We," Kisa said.

"Said," Noren added.

"Leave."

"Our."

"Mommy."

"Alone!" they shouted in unison.

They jumped out of Mother's arms and punched the air, suddenly bright red and orange flames burst from their fists! My two youngest children were firebenders! The flames headed straight for Ozai! As the rows of fire traveled together they began to merge as one! They formed a dragon similar to my own and Ozai gasped as he got off of me and jumped backwards. Just when Ozai thought he was safe the twins fired another attack as one and they began to run towards him. Mother and I could only watch in awe and amazement at how these two little four year olds' were challenging an old man like Ozai. With Ozai distracted Mother took the liberty to rush to me, she stroked my hair and felt my pulse.

"The poison hasn't worked its way to your entire body yet my dear, just hold on."

I nodded and saw her rush to some nearby bushes while the twins were still fighting Ozai and were surprisingly overpowering him. The fact that Ozai wasn't a firebender anymore helped with that and the fact that the twins had proven to be unpredictable throughout the four years I have raised them with my husband also helped. Mother came back with some strange looking berries and herbs. She smushed some of the herbs using a rock and then cut open the berries using her teeth; she placed the herbs into the cut up berries and closed them up. She leaned next to me with the berries in her palm.

"Here Azula eat these, they will counteract the poison," she said.

She gently picked up my head and held the berries close to my mouth. I opened my mouth just wide enough for her to push the berries into it. I tried to chew but the berries ended up falling out of my mouth. Mother quickly picked them up and was about to say something until more flames erupted from the forest area. Out came Zuko, Uncle Iroh, Kiyi, Izumi and Zuko using their firebending at full force. Kei Lo, Mai, Azure, Jian, Azuko and Father came running out as well. The twins cheered once they saw their family. I could hear a series of gasps come from my family.

"Ozai!" Zuko cried. "It's you!"

"Indeed I have returned my foolish son!" Ozai stated.

"But how?" Uncle Iroh questioned. "You're supposed to be in prison."

"That my dear brother is how fate works; it is my fate to destroy you all! Especially you Ikem!" Ozai said as he pointed to Ikem. "You dare to taint my bloodline with your name! My own grandson has your name!"

"Grandson?" Izumi and Zuko questioned.

Ozai turned to them and a wicked smile was on his face.

"Yes my other grandson and granddaughter," Ozai stated. "That man you call 'Grandpa' is not really your grandfather… I am your grandfather… your grandfather by blood. I am also Zuko's and Azula's blood father! That spineless Ikem is not related to you or your parents in anyway nor is his child and her child! The blood they share with you all is so small that it doesn't even exist!"

Zuko and Izumi looked shocked and heartbroken at the same time, it looked as if their whole world came crashing down. That was when Father growled and stepped forward.

"They are not _your_ grandchildren! They are _my_ grandchildren! I am their grandfather and I love them and their siblings and cousins with all of my heart and soul! You don't have to be related by blood in order to consider someone your family," Father rebuffed. "That's more than I can say for you! You, the man who scarred his own son and traumatized his own daughter while pushing his wife and brother away!"

"Silence you peasant, I am Fire Lord Ozai! I am the true ruler of the Fire Nation and I will not have my bloodline tainted by people like you or be associated with people like you or your brat and her spawn! Never! Never!" Ozai shouted. "I'll kill you just like I killed my father and daughter!"

That was when Kei Lo and my eldest child saw me they ran to me and Mother. Kei Lo took me into his arms and positioned me upward.

"Mom are you okay?" Zuko asked.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Ozai poisoned her, she needs to take this tedious to counteract it but most of her strength had left her to the point where she can't even chew" Mother explained.

My husband had a look of determination in his eyes as he held out his palm towards her.

"Give me the berries," he said.

Mother did as he said and gave them to him; he then placed the berries in his mouth and chewed quickly. After a couple of seconds he placed his lips on mine and pushed the berries into my mouth. I tasted the medicine and I struggled to swallow until I finally got them down. Immiedialey I began to get the feeling in my body back. I slowly stood up and looked at my children.

"Mommy!" the twins cried in unison. "You're okay!"

They ran to me with arms wide open and I kissed them and hugged them tightly once they were in my arms. Zuko hugged his siblings and me as well with Kei Lo holding onto all of us. I had my family back and together again. That was when Zuko gave me a worried look, as a mother I knew what he was going to say.

"Mom," he addressed. "Is what that man says true? Is Grandpa not really our grandfather and Kiyi and Azuko are not related to us?"

"Yeah Mommy is it true?" Kisa asked.

"Is what the people say true then?" Noren added. "Am I named after someone who isn't Grandpa?"

Kei Lo and I looked at our children with sad expressions while Ozai looked as if he was proud of himself for placing doubt in their minds. I wouldn't let him win, not now and not ever! Never again!

"Kiddos," I addressed. "What has your Grandpa Ikem done for you?"

I purposefully referred to Father by his name so my children can know which grandfather I was talking about: their real one not their fake one, the one who didn't need to be related to them by blood to be their grandfather. The children were lost in thought for several second until

"He's told us stories at bedtime," Noren said. "No matter how tired he was he would still do it."

"He taught us how to be in the theater," Kisa added. "He makes us masks and pretty clothes when we play that."

"He takes me camping," Zuko stated. "He always makes sure to teach me everything he knows about it while keeping me safe."

My husband I smiled at Father and he had a look of pride, true pride, in his eyes. I could tell that he was happy that the children had remembered all that he had done for them.

"And what kind of a person who do all those things for you?" Kei Lo asked.

The children were deep in thought again before answering.

"Someone who cares," Zuko replied. "Like a grandfather."

"Like Grandpa," Kisa and Noren answered in unison.

"Exactly," I said. "I will admit Grandpa Ikem isn't my blood father nor is he Zuko's and that means he's not your blood grandfather. But that doesn't mean anything, he loved you before you were born and he loves you now. He was and is the same way with Izumi and Azure, you've seen it."

"That's true," Izumi stated. "He helps me study my lessons."

"He helps me count," Azure said with enthusiasm. "I can count to ten now!"

We all smiled at the little boy, Ozai's pride slowly started to fade away as the children spoke about Father in a positive manner. Thus proving what Father had said earlier. Ozai never got the chance to do such things like this because his selfish nature would not allow for it. I knew he would only hurt the children if he had been involved with their lives. Uncle Iroh then turned to his younger brother.

"You see Ozai," he said. "This family is strong, it's a family that you could've had if you had not been motivated by selfish desires and wants, you can only blame yourself for the position you are in. I agree with my niece when it came to naming her children after the people she cared about and the people who were always there for her. The names are perfect especially the name Noren for her son."

"And Kiyi may not be Zuko's and Azula's full blooded sister, but there's enough blood there and love for her to be one. She may have a different father but she has never stopped loving and caring about them ever since she was little," Jian stated as he held in baby girl. "I want our daughter Azuko to bond with her uncle and aunt because they are her family."

"That's right," Kiyi said. "Zuko and Azula are my brother and sister and I am their sister no matter what anyone says! My daughter is their niece and their children are my nieces and nephews, that will never change either!"

"If there's anything these last few years have taught me it's that family can be anybody even if they're not related to us," Mai said. "Ty Lee, her son and her husband and Aang and Katara and her children and Sokka and Suki and their children along with Toph and her children… they're a part of this family too. Thus proving Ikem's point even further."

More veins appeared on Ozai's forehead as Uncle Iroh, Jian and Mai said those things. I can tell that his grasp on reality was slowly breaking.

"No… no…no, no, no, no, no!" Ozai screamed. "No! This family and their love! I can't take it! Love is only an illusion, you can't get anything done with it! Fear is the only way to get things done! Only fear! There is no such thing as love! Love is an illusion! Do you hear me! Do you hear me! I'm going to end this nightmare right now! And I'll start with my failure of a daughter and her despicable family!"

He ran towards us but my children, the rest of my firebending family and me were prepared to use our bending if we had to take him down. I can't believe it has come to this, I never thought that this is how it would end for Ozai, the former Fire Lord.

" _There will be no need for that,"_ a soothing voice called out.

Everything stopped even Ozai stopped in his tracks. We all turned to the voice but saw nothing until a blue wolf came out of the forest, light glowed around his body and as soon as he stepped out I instantly recognized the animal… or should I say spirit. Mother, Father, Zuko and I all gasped.

"Would you look at that," Mai whispered.

"What a strong and grand being," Uncle Iroh said.

"That's a spirit," Jian commented.

"It has a face on its fur," Kiyi started.

"It's," Zuko started.

"The wolf spirit," I added.

"That… that," Father stuttered.

"Belongs to the Mother of Faces," Mother finished.

" _Indeed,"_ the soothing voice said.

The children only watched the wolf spirit, I could tell that they were too much in shock to say anything. They had never seen a spirit before especially one this close. Just then a large spirit with a tree like body appeared with a multitude of faces on its appearance. Not only that but there were mask like faces surrounding it covered in blue light. It was the Mother of Faces herself. She followed her wolf spirit right to us. I could see the awe in Ozai's eyes as he looked at the spirits. I'm sure he never heard of the legends surrounding the Mother of Faces since he would have found Father and Mother years before they came to the Fire Nation with Kiyi. The Mother of Faces looked down at Father and Mother.

"Wow," Azure said.

"Pretty," Kisa and Noren commented in unison.

"So tall," Izumi added.

"So many faces," Zuko stated.

The Mother of Faces looked at the children as well as the sleeping Azuko and smiles appeared on all of her faces. The wolf spirit bowed and purred at them in a comforting tone at them.

" _It has been a long time you two,"_ she said.

"Yes," Mother replied. "It has."

"That's the Mother of Faces?" Kei Lo whispered to me.

"Yes," I replied.

I could see that Mai was whispering to Zuko, she was probably asking the same thing as Kei Lo. Father walked to Mother and bowed before the spirits. That was when the Mother of Faces looked to me and Zuko. She studied us and then looked at our families along with Kiyi's and Uncle Iroh himself. She specifically looked at me though; surprisingly a warm and gentle smile appeared on her many faces. That especially surprised me since the last time we saw each other I wasn't exactly polite or respectful.

" _Azula was it?"_ she asked.

I nodded and bowed my head down while still holding my children close to me.

" _You're a mother now I see,"_ she stated with a hint of pride and joy in her voice. _"And your brother is now a father too. That's good; there is no greater joy than being a parent."_

"Who are you?" Ozai interrupted. "What are you? What are you doing here?"

The Mother of Faces looked down at the man; a frown appeared on her many faces.

" _Former Fire Lord Ozai,"_ the Mother of Faces addressed. _"I am the Mother of Faces; I am the creator and giver of faces. I am the one who hid your former wife and her current husband away from the world by giving them faces to conceal their true identities. I am also the one who gave your former wife a chance to be happy and to forget the pain that you, not her children, caused her."_

Mother looked down in disappointment as if she was recalling her decision to live as Noriko and to forget about everything. Father held onto her shoulders and Kiyi looked at her with sadness in her eyes.

"That was a mistake," Mother stated. "I never should have forgotten about my children… _none_ of my children. It almost cost me one of the people I love and cherish."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and that made me blush a little. The Mother of Faces looked at me and then back at her.

" _You do not need to concern yourself with these worries, your daughter loves you with all of her heart now that she is able to open it,"_ the Mother of Faces said. _"Being a mother myself I can see that."_

Mother wiped away her tears and turned to me and then to Zuko and then to Kiyi. She smiled at all of us, however her smile faded once Ozai started to yell again.

"Hey you didn't answer the question of what you are doing here!" he yelled.

The Mother of Faces frowned again and this time the wolf spirit started to growl but she motioned for him to calm down.

" _I am here to stop you Ozai,"_ she stated firmly. _"My wolf spirit here guided me to you all because he could sense that something terrible was going to happen. I watched everything you did to your daughter and her children including holding the little ones hostage and trying to poison your daughter."_

Ozai flinched at the Mother of Faces tone and he clenched his hands into fists, his long hair seemed to stand up.

"I am her father and I control her life as well as the life of Zuko!" he screamed. "I could really care less about the spawn of Ursa and that Ikem but I will not have my linage destroyed by someone like him."

The Mother of Faces didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"I've heard it all already Ozai and I have come to the conclusion that you are jealous of Ikem," she said.

Ozai snapped.

"I am not jealous of that lowly peasant!" he shouted. "He is nothing compared to me! Nothing!"

"Be silent human," she exclaimed. "A human like you is nothing compared to a human like Ikem. At least he has a heart. A heart big enough to love people who do not share the same blood as him but he treats them as if they were his own."

Father blushed.

"Not to mention that your logic does not make sense, you say that you do not what your bloodline and legacy to be tainted and yet you were willing to destroy those who serve as that bloodline and legacy. You were willing to hurt the children and your own daughter! I have seen my faces in my life Ozai but you have taken yours and made it a weapon. You used it to bring fear and anger to those you are related to you and to the people who used to serve under you."

Ozai didn't say anything to this but the Mother of Faces wasn't done yet.

"You have no right to call yourself a father much less a parent! Nor do you deserve the title of a grandfather or a grandparent. You are a disgrace to all titles," she said. "I have seen enough to determine that you can be in prison can you will still find a way to cause trouble for this family because your hatred is too strong for you to think about anything else. You are always going to find ways to come back to haunt these people. Therefore I shall put an end to your terror!"

"What?" Ozai questioned.

None of us had time to react as the Mother of Faces reached out using one of her large hands and placed it over Ozai's face. A bright red glow emitted from her palm as she did so and Ozai screamed in pain. I quickly covered the twins faces while Kei Lo covered Zuko's and brought our oldest son close to him and covered his eyes too. Mai and Zuko did the same as they covered Izumi's and Azure's while hugging them close. Jian brought Kiyi close to him and they covered their sleeping daughter so she wouldn't wake up from the bright glow or the screams. They didn't need to see this. But what really got to me was the look on Uncle Iroh's face, he had his eyes closed but he was holding his hands together, his expression read that of disappointment and sadness. I knew what that was because despite it all Ozai was still his brother. That is something that can never truly be forgotten… I guess it like how I could never truly forget that Ozai was my father along with Zuko's. Ozai's pain filled cries filled the air but they strangely disappeared after a minute went by. This puzzled all of us but we continued to cover the children's faces and Uncle Iroh finally opened his eyes. The Mother of Faces then removed her grip on Ozai's face and what we saw startled us.

Ozai didn't have a face!

He was faceless! His gray hair and beard hung from his head but the face itself was gone. I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. Thankfully my children and the other children didn't see and honestly I think they didn't want to as they didn't try to remove our hands from their eyes. The Mother of Faces looked as if she regretted what she had done but that quickly disappeared as she stood tall.

" _You can no longer cause fear with that face of yours Ozai,"_ the Mother of Faces stated. _"I never wanted to do this to anyone as I am a giver of faces while my son is the taker of faces but at the same time I cannot think of a more appropriate punishment for a man like you Ozai. You, who hold no love or joy in your heart especially towards the ones you are supposed to love and protect."_

Ozai fell to the ground and it looked as if he was trying to say something but he didn't have his face anymore so such an action was impossible now. He clawed at the dirt and he looked more like an animal than a human as he did so. He tried to stand but he could not see either, he kept slipping back on the dirt and kept clawing. The mighty Fire Lord Ozai had been reduced to this, the irony was too powerful to deny.

" _All of your senses except for hearing and touch are gone now. Another part of your punishment will be for you to wander the deep part of the forest for the rest of your life. There are no people or animals there only isolation, once you reach there you will not be able to come back here or to any human civilization. That part of the forest shall be your eternal prison, one that you not find a way to escape."_

I flinched at the Mother of Faces' tone, she meant it.

" _Now be gone,"_ she finished.

With that Ozai started to wander into the opposite direction of the forest still trying to say something but he only fell and got back up only to fall again. He continued to do this until he disappeared from sight leaving no trace that he was there at all. The world would never get to see what became of Ozai. Finally we uncovered the children's eyes and they hugged onto us as tightly as they could. They had grown fearful of the Mother of Faces.

"It's okay children," Zuko said. "The Mother of Faces is not going to hurt us."

"He's right," Jian added. "She protected us from that man."

"You have nothing to hear," Kei Lo stated as he patted our son's head.

" _That's right children,"_ the Mother of Faces said. _"I would never harm a child either that child is human or spirit. And you no longer have to worry about that man hurting you or your family anymore."_

The children stopped hiding at look at the tall spirit; they heard the truth in her words. They then bowed and thanked her for her help. She welcomed them and looked at all of us. I stood up and bowed to her as did all the adults.

"Thank you for coming Mother of Faces," I stated.

 _"Anything to save a family like you all. Normally I would not do something as horrible as that, my son Koh is the face stealer but he did inherit those abilities from me, I only use it when I have to. I saw that I had to today in order to save a good family. You are a good family, take care of yourselves especially your children,"_ she said. _"They are the most precious treasures the world can offer."_

"That's true," Mother said. "There is no greater gift than children."

The spirit smiled one last time before she started to turn to another direction.

" _Goodbye everyone,"_ the Mother of Faces stated. _"Enjoy your lives and remember to take care of each other."_

With that the wolf spirit led the Mother of faces led her elsewhere and they disappeared leaving us alone but together. We were quiet for several seconds before Azure spoke up.

"What a crazy day," he commented.

"You can say that again my dear great-nephew," Uncle Iroh responded.

We all laughed a little before it went back to being silent. Despite it all my children and Zuko's children looked as if they still wanted to know more. You know after all that has happened in one day maybe it was time for them to know everything about the past.

"I think it's time to explain a few things," I said. "But first let's all go back to the villa."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Father said. "Let's go back."

Everyone agreed and we walked back to the villa. We stayed up for the rest of the night explaining everything. Everyone told their sides, we wanted to make sure that the children understood everything and knew everything as well. No more secrets.

"And that's it," I said.

"Wow, that… that really is a lot to take in Aunt Azula," Izumi commented. "I can't believe how you were when you were young."

"I know and I'm not proud of it but it's the truth," I replied.

"But Mommy is still Mommy," the twins interrupted. "We love you Mommy!"

"And so do I Mom," Zuko said.

I smiled and wiped away the tears that were starting to form in my eyes.

"And I love you all too," I responded.

"Well you're still cool Aunt Azula," Izumi stated. "I know Azure feels the same way."

"I do! I do!" Azure exclaimed.

Father and Mother held onto each other's hands and they looked at the family they helped created as well as held together. I hope that after this day that father knew just how much he was loved by everyone.

"I'm sorry that it took this long for all of you to know the truth but I promise that we didn't leave anything out," Zuko said.

"While we're on that topic I can't believe that's how you met Dad," my oldest son stated as he looked at me.

"And I will never forget that son," Kei Lo responded.

"It's a crazy history but then again we're not exactly a normal family either," Mother added. "Zuko, Azula. I'm sorry for all that I put you through back then."

"Mom it's okay," Zuko replied.

"The past is in the past Mother," I said. "It's time to look to the future because these children are that and so much more."

Everyone agreed with what I said and then I remembered something important. I turned to the twins with a big smile on my face.

"And I can't believe both of my twins are firebenders!" I exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you all!"

"As am I!" my husband added.

We hugged the twins along with their older brother.

"We're proud of all of you, as parents we could be any happier that you're happy," I said. "That's all I can ask for."

I felt my worry and concern for my children's futures disappear, I knew that they were going to be just fine. They would become great firebenders and they would protect their home and family in the future.

"Group hug!" Azure exclaimed.

No one wasted time as we all hugged the new little firebenders. We stayed like this for quite some time until the sleepiness got to us, we ultimately decided to stay in in the living room and we slept on the futons that were in one of the closets along with the blankets and pillows. We slept close together in a huddle even as the sun came up. The warmth of our bodies made my heart beat faster as I knew that my family was there with me and for me. We had proven today just how dedicated we were to each other. I was here with my husband, my children, my parents, my siblings, my uncle, my siblings-in-law and my nieces and nephew. I couldn't be any happier. I knew that as time went on things would probably change but there was one thing that wouldn't. Our love and our sense of family, that will stay and it will be around forever.

Azuko's picture now hangs on the wall along with a new group family photo. Several more pictures now decorate the walls of the villa as the years went on. More family members' photos and more baby pictures were there now. Every now and again the family still goes there. Hira'a had proven to be a place of new beginnings and where new memories were created.

Even as I grow old with Kei Lo and watch as my grandchildren grow up alongside Zuko's and Mai's grandchildren and Kiyi's and Jian's grandchildren I still see the same love that was there years ago. My sons, Zuko and Noren, and my daughter, Kisa, have become great firebenders along with my nieces, Izumi and Azuko, and my nephew, Azure. Even after Father's and Mother's and Uncle Iroh's passing's the bonds are still there. I miss them every day but I know that I will see them again in the afterlife along with Aang, Sokka and Ty Lee. I know that I don't have to worry about this family when I pass on too, they not only have their other family members but also the grandchildren of Aang and Katara, the grandchildren of Sokka and Suki, the grandchildren of Ty Lee and Renshu and the grandchildren of Toph. These new generations are changing the world every day and I'm happy to see what I can.

Like I said some things may change but in the end everything stays too. Everything.

 **THE END OF EVERYTHING STAYS OMAKE**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**

 **Once again Happy Thanksgiving everyone, have you all have a wonderful day and thank you for reading this fanfic until the end. XD**


End file.
